Faire face, Ensemble
by GygyFr
Summary: Un appel tourne au drame pour la caserne 51. Tous sous le choc, les pompiers doivent gérer celui-ci. Mais certains d'entre eux ont plus de difficultés à gérer l'après coup, un en particulier. La caserne 51 est une grande famille, mais est-ce que tout le monde sera là les uns pour les autres ou vont-ils oublier certains pompiers ? Adaptation française de 'Face it together'.
1. Un appel maudit

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous attendez la fin de semaine avec impatience! Comme je viens de commencer à publier une nouvelle histoire en anglais, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de l'écrire aussi en français (car je sais qu'il y a des Français qui sont fâchés avec l'anglais). Donc voici cette histoire.

 **RESUME:** Un appel tourne au drame pour la caserne 51. Tous sous le choc, les pompiers doivent gérer celui-ci. Mais certains d'entre eux ont plus de difficultés à gérer l'après coup, un en particulier. La caserne 51 est une grande famille, mais est-ce que tout le monde sera là les uns pour les autres ou vont-ils oublier certains pompiers ?

 **ATTENTION:** Je ne possède aucun personnage apparaissant dans les 3 shows de la franchise Chicago.

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Un appel maudit**

Il était dix heures du matin, et les pompiers de la caserne 51 venaient de recevoir leur premier appel : un immeuble en feu dans la banlieue voisine de Chicago. Tous se hâtèrent pour s'habiller, monter dans les camions et arriver sur place le plus vite possible. Sur chaque appel, chaque seconde était précieuse, et tous le savaient parfaitement. C'était même l'une des premières que l'on apprenait à l'Académie des pompiers. Une fois embarqués, tous filèrent à l'adresse indiquée par le central. Les camions à vive allure, toutes sirènes hurlantes dans les rues de Chicago, l'échelle 81 et le bataillon 25 ouvraient le chemin, comme presque toujours. Ils étaient suivis par le secours 3 puis l'ambulance 61. L'engin-pompe était un peu plus loin : venant de l'autre côté de la caserne, la signalisation ne leur permettait pas de rejoindre l'équipe et les pompiers devaient prendre un autre chemin pour arriver sur les lieux. à l'intérieur du camion 81, le lieutenant Casey commençait à donner ses ordres, sachant pertinemment que les gars de l'engin-pompe allait arriver quelques minutes après eux.

« Mouch, Borelli, vous allez rester dehors à mettre en place nos propres tuyaux d'arrosage le temps que les gars du 51 arrivent sur le site. Dawson, Otis, vous restez ensemble pour ventiler. Je ferai équipe avec Hermann. Vous commencerez par ventiler le toit, et vous descendrez aider les gars de l'engin-pompe quand ils seront arrivés. Si le secours ou nous, avons besoin d'aide, vous restez ensemble pour nous épauler ».

« Compris ».

Dans le camion du secours 3, c'était presque le même discours.

« Cruz, Tony, vous allez faire équipe pour effectuer les recherches. Je ferai équipe avec Capp ».

« À vos ordres ».

Severide et Casey étaient comme des frères jumeaux : ils pouvaient savoir ce que pensait l'autre, sans aucun geste, sans même se voir. Il y avait juste une dernière chose à vérifier : quel type de bâtiment était-ce. Car selon le bâtiment, l'équipe de secours et celle de l'échelle ne se coordonnaient pas de la même manière. Le chef Boden, ayant une voiture plus rapide que les camions de pompiers, venait d'arriver sur place. Il sortit de la voiture et observa la structure en train de s'embraser. Il agrippa sa radio et l'alluma pour parler à ses hommes et expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« Le bâtiment fait trois étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée et est totalement enflammé. Il y a potentiellement seize appartements ».

Le chef se tourna vers une des personnes qu'il avait vu sortir du bâtiment en courant et toussant. Il lui attrapa le bras pour le soutenir et le mettre en retrait de tout danger.

« Vous êtes combien à l'intérieur ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit l'homme tout en toussant. « Beaucoup de gens sont au travail, mais il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui ».

L'expression sur le visage de Boden changea du tout au tout. Cet appel faisait partie de ceux que tous les pompiers redoutaient : quand des enfants sont encore à l'intérieur d'une structure en feu. Car leurs petits poumons leur font respirer davantage de fumée et cela les faisait mourir encore plus vite. Les sirènes des camions de pompiers arrivèrent à ses oreilles, signalant enfin leur arrivée. Dès leur descente, Boden leur tomba dessus.

« On ne sait pas combien il y a encore de personnes à l'intérieur mais il devrait y avoir des enfants, alors faites vite ».

Hermann et Casey furent les premiers à acquiescer, sachant que le temps était à présent compté. Et étant tous les deux parents ou ayant pu l'être, cela leur déchirait le cœur de savoir des enfants en danger. Les gars du secours 3 arrivèrent sur leur position et Boden réexpliqua ce qu'il venait de dire à Casey et ses hommes. Severide se tourna vers le lieutenant de l'échelle.

« On fait comme d'habitude ? »

Casey acquiesça.

« Ouai. On se rejoint au premier ».

« D'accord ».

Même si cela faisait près de six mois qu'il travaillait à la caserne 51 sous les ordres de Casey, Borelli était encore tout étonné de voir à quel point les deux lieutenants travaillaient de concert lorsqu'ils étaient appelés sur des feux de structure. Ils avaient juste à savoir dans quel type de bâtiment ils allaient devoir entrer, et sans se consulter, ils avaient déjà uns stratégie en place. Curieux et perdu, il se tourna vers Mouch pour avoir quelques explications.

« Comme d'habitude ? ça veut dire quoi Mouch ? »

Tout en attrapant un des tuyaux d'arrosage, Mouch sourit et rit en même temps.

« Tony va commencer par le dernier étage avec Cruz, Severide et Capp vont aller au deuxième, Casey et Hermann vont effectuer les recherches au rez-de-chaussée. Et les trois équipes vont se retrouver au premier étage pour effectuer les recherches ensemble. Et chaque étage est vérifié dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ».

Borelli n'en revenait toujours pas de voir les lieutenants coordonner leurs efforts ainsi et avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Cela fait près de quinze ans que Severide et Casey se côtoient, alors ils ont eu le temps de rôder leurs stratégies d'attaques », ajouta Mouch, voyant Borelli perplexe et penseur.

Il acquiesça et vint l'aider à placer les tuyaux pendant que les autres pompiers rentraient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Fort heureusement, le bâtiment n'avait pas d'ascenseur. Ils n'y voyaient presque rien, même agenouillés. Mais malgré cela, il fallait avancer. Les pompiers du secours 3 s'orientèrent avec leurs lampes torches pour trouver le chemin des escaliers afin de monter dans les étages tandis que Casey et Hermann s'occupaient du rez-de-chaussée. Tous deux prirent un appartement différent et enfoncèrent la porte d'entrée.

« C'est les pompiers, signalez-vous ! »

Mais personne ne répondit. Pour être sûrs de ne manquer personne, ils vérifièrent les pièces une par une et passèrent à un autre appartement. Les deux autres équipes firent de même, sortant du bâtiment en flamme une dizaine de personnes pendant que Dawson et Otis ventilaient. Une fois fini, ils redescendirent et vinrent épauler les pompiers de l'engin-pompe qui venaient d'arriver.

« Le toit est ouvert, c'est bon ! », cria Otis dans sa radio pour avertir les autres.

À l'intérieur, les recherches se concentraient enfin sur le premier étage. Au total, ils avaient déjà secourus une vingtaine de personnes prisonnières des flammes.

« Severide ! Tu prends à droite avec Capp, je prends à gauche avec Hermann ! »

« Okay ! »

Severide tourna le dos à Casey pour commencer les recherches dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre tandis que Casey fit de même, mais dans le sens opposé à Kelly. Le premier appartement était vide, mais arrivé à l'intérieur, les flammes devinrent plus intenses.

« Je vous donne une minute pas plus ! La fumée commence à devenir noire ! Une minute ! », affirma Boden.

Pas besoin de répliquer, Casey et Hermann rentrèrent dans le second appartement.

« C'est les pompiers, signalez-vous ! »

Ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser, sans doute un enfant. Casey se dirigea alors vers le petit couloir où il y avait sans doute les chambres. Il vit alors une jeune femme, allongée par terre près d'une des portes. Il courut vers elle, et le mit sur le dos. Elle était encore consciente, prête à cracher ses poumons à cause de l'inhalation de fumée, mais toujours consciente.

« On va vous sortir d'ici ! »

Elle toussa encore, puis agrippa fortement la veste de Casey.

« Mon fils ! Mon fils est à l'intérieur ! »

« Je vais le sortir d'accord ! Mais vous, vous devez sortir, faites-moi confiance ! »

Tony et Cruz arrivèrent pour les aider. Capp courut vers Severide et Capp tandis que Tony arriva vers Hermann et le lieutenant.

« Tony, fais-la sortir d'ici, Hermann et moi on s'occupe du fils ! »

Tony acquiesça et se plaça au niveau de la femme de telle sorte que sa tête soi en-dessous de la sienne, protégée par ses mains. Ils sortirent enfin, le jeune mère agonisante et tout de suite prise en charge par l'ambulance 61.

« 61 à centrale, on va avoir besoin de plus d'ambulances. On a beaucoup de cas d'inhalation de fumée ».

« _Compris 61, je vous envoie trois autres ambulances_ ».

Chili plaça un masque à oxygène sur son visage tout en la faisant asseoir sur le trottoir. Dans l'appartement, Casey ouvrit la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Un jeune enfant se tenait debout, sans doute apeuré, immobile et debout dans la fumée. Il ne toussait pas, mais Casey avait pu lire dans son regard. Il était totalement paralysé par la peur. Entre temps, les flammes devinrent plus intenses, et un bruit que chaque pompier redoutait se fit retentir.

« Casey, baisse-toi! »

Sans réfléchir, il tourna la tête vers le couloir, voyant Hermann se jeter au sol. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il allait se passer : avec le toit ouvert et la fenêtre de cette chambre aussi, les flammes se dirigeaient vers eux dans une danse endiablée et groupée. Un geyser de flammes commença à s'engouffrer dans la chambre, et Casey eut juste le temps de se plaquer au sol pour éviter de se faire brûler par celles-ci. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, mais d'un coup il repensa à cet enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Il leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir ce petit être se noyer dans les flammes, sans broncher, sans pleurer, juste là debout et tétanisé par la peur. Une fois les flammes sortis de cette chambre par la fenêtre, les radios crissèrent.

« Hermann, Casey, au rapport ! »

Mais c'était au tour de Casey d'être inerte. Hermann se mit sur les genoux, et se rua sur le lieutenant, terrifié par le fait qu'il ait pu être touché par ce retour de flammes. Lui aussi avait pu voir ce petit bonhomme se faire dévorer par les flammes. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son supérieur se faire toucher. Il se mit à sa hauteur, et l'observa attentivement. Il avait le regard perdu vers cette fenêtre, où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt cet enfant. Il n'avait pas plus de quatre ans, cinq au grand maximum. Mais c'était toujours dur de savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher quelque chose. Son propre lieutenant, lui qui avait toujours le contrôle, était totalement perdu, totalement paralysé. Il l'aida à se relever, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Casey, il faut qu'on sorte... Boden nous appelle ».

Il ne réagit pas, se tenant debout, immobile. Hermann posa sa main sur son épaule, près à la secouer si besoin mais Casey était dans son monde intérieur, réfléchissant toujours sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment annoncer cela à la mère, alors qu'elle lui avait fait confiance ? Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il se posait à présent et qui allait sans doute rester sans réponse.

« Casey, Hermann, au rapport! »

Voyant l'état second de Casey, Hermann attrapa sa radio et l'alluma.

« Tout va bien chef, on descend ».

Sa voix tremblait, presque éteinte. Mais il se plaça devant Casey et l'observa attentivement.

« Casey ».

Casey secoua la tête, et fit face au regard d'Hermann. Ils étaient tous les deux choqués, mais ils devaient sortir d'ici. Arrivés dehors, ils enlevèrent leur masque et posèrent leur bouteille d'oxygène au sol, puis leurs gants. Il posa son regard sur le trottoir, la femme qu'Hermann et lui avaient sauvé des flammes les regardait, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle l'enleva et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Et... Et mon enfant ? Mon fils... »

Les yeux encore perdus dans le vide, Casey s'avança vers la femme. Mais il n'avait pas à parler. Rien que son regard en disait long. La mère savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

« Non... Non... »

Elle secoua sa tête, s'interdisant de croire que son enfant n'était plus là, n'était plus de ce monde. Les yeux fermés, Casey ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes.

« J-je suis désolé, vraiment... Je sais que c'est dur mais j- ».

« Comment osez-vous ! », interrompit la mère. « Comment osez-vous dire savoir ce que je vis ! Vous m'aviez promis ! »

Elle se leva, et frappa Casey sur la joue de toutes ses forces. Avec tellement de force que sa tête bascula vers la droite et que son cou craqua. Les pompiers autour d'eux étaient sous le choc, tant par le comportement de la mère que par le spectacle que cela donnait. Lui qui était généralement celui qui remotivait les troupes et calmait le jeu, leur lieutenant était maintenant qu'une pauvre victime, complètement anéanti. Casey ouvrit les yeux et fit face au regard noir que lui lançait cette femme qui avait perdu son enfant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, prête à s'effondrer au sol, comprenant enfin la situation, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard. Et au lieu de l'aider, de la réconforter comme il a l'habitude de faire avec les victimes, il resta planté là, immobile et paralysé. Il revoyait cette image en boucle dans sa tête, celle de son enfant se noyer dans les flammes, sans crier, sans pleurer, juste immobile devant lui, lui qui était au sol pour se protéger et qui ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder cette scène horrible se dérouler devant les yeux. Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule droite, mais cela ne le fit même pas sortir de l'état second dans lequel il était.

« Casey... Viens, on rentre à la caserne ».

Il savait qu'il devait rentrer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il restait là, observant cette femme pleurer son fils de quatre ans, effondrée au sol. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore cet enfant, une répétition dans sa tête, à se dire qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela, mais à chaque fois qu'il se changeait le scénario, l'enfant mourrait.

« Casey ».

Hermann se mit en face de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et secoua son lieutenant légèrement. Après quelques secondes, Casey bloqua son regard dans le sien, totalement perdu.

« Il faut qu'on rentre ».

Finalement, Casey acquiesça non sans mal, puis se dirigea vers son camion sans un bruit, les jambes en coton, prête à rompre à chaque instant. Dawson s'avança vers lui pour le réconforter, mais il ne prit même pas la peine d'y prêter attention. Elle passa alors son regard vers Hermann, son coéquipier sur l'incendie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermann ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Il ne savait pas comment décrire la scène et les émotions qui l'avaient parcouru. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sous le choc mais réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'immeuble, devant lui. Un enfant était mort devant eux, sans qu'il puisse y remédier. Cela aurait pu être un de ses enfants à l'intérieur. Cela lui retourna l'estomac. Il tourna sa tête vers son lieutenant, toujours sous le choc du moment, montant dans le camion-échelle et prêt à partir.


	2. Sous le choc

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous essayez de profiter un peu de votre temps libre pour lire! Voici un second chapitre de cette histoire (pas encore publié sur la version anglaise car j'attends la correction), en espérant que vous allez aimer ou du moins apprécier.

Bonne fin de journée!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Sous le choc**

À peine arrivé à la caserne, Casey partit se cloîtrer dans son espace personnel, ferma les stores et verrouilla la porte. Il ne voulait être dérangé par personnes, il voulait simplement réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'effondra sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête et les bras sur l'oreiller. Il revoyait encore et toujours cette image dans la tête, celle de pauvre gamin de quatre se faire tuer par ces flammes. Très vite, ces images changeaient et celles d'Andy, son meilleur ami, prenaient place. Andy Darden était mort presque de la même façon que cet enfant. Cela le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, pensant que dormir ne serait-ce qu'un pouvait lui permettre d'oublier, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il bougeait sans cesse, se tournait et se retournait. Pendant ce temps, tous les pompiers étaient réunis dans la salle commune autour d'Hermann. Il essayait de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il avait vu.

« On venait de secourir cette dame et, et elle a vite expliqué que son fils était encore à l'intérieur. Alors, euh... Casey et moi on est rentré et, et on l'a vu debout, paralysé par la peur, et il nous regardait. Casey était prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le protéger et le plaquer au sol pour qu'il évite de... De respirer trop de fumée et euh... Et il y a eu c-ce... Ce retour de flammes. J'ai juste eu le temps de crier 'Casey baisse-toi !'. Je me suis jeté au sol et lui s'est retourné et... Et quand il a vu les flammes il a fait pareil mais... Mais on n'a pas pensé à cet enfant, on a... On s'est juste jeté au sol et... Et on a regardé les flammes l'entourer et le tuer ».

Avec ces derniers mots, il ravala sa salive. 'Le tuer'. Lui et Casey l'avait laissé mourir, le regardant agoniser.

« Et... Et le pire c'est que... Que cet enfant... Il avait quoi, quatre ans ? Et il nous regardait, il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas pleuré, il... Il est juste resté là, sans broncher et nous... On n'a rien pu faire... Ça aurait pu être l'un des miens là-dedans... »

« Hermann », commença le chef. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Certes un enfant est mort, mais cela n'aurait rien changé si vous l'aviez secouru. Ou peut-être que si : toi et Casey seriez morts en tentant de le sauver ».

« Mais au moins, on aurait eu la conscience tranquille chef ».

Boden se redressa, prêt à affronter Hermann et le frapper pour ce qu'il venait de rien.

« Je veux dire... On est là pour secourir des gens et les sauver... Mais si au lieu de cela on... On les regarde mourir ? »

Dawson comprenait la situation, comprenait pourquoi Hermann réagissait ainsi. C'était son instinct paternel qui parlait. Pas le pompier. Et elle connaissait assez Casey pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Je vais aller parler à Casey ».

« Non », interrompit Severide.

Gabby posa son regard sur lui et lui adressa un regard noir.

« Il est sous le choc pour le moment, il dira juste qu'il va bien ».

« Kelly, tu connais Matt, s'il est déjà dans son monde, personne ne peut l'en sortir. Et quand il est comme ça, tout peut arriver, surtout le pire ».

« Je sais, mais le brusquer tout de suite fait qu'il va s'enfermer encore plus vite et plus loin, hors d'atteinte. Si ce n'est déjà pas le cas après ce qu'a fait la mère ».

« Il faut aussi comprendre la mère, elle vient de perdre son enfant. Je pense que n'importe quel parent aurait agi comme elle l'a fait ».

Tout le monde avait raison. Mais il y avait une chose que personne ne savait, et que seuls Gabby et Kelly avaient des détails.

« Et il y a aussi une chose : contrairement à ce qu'on peut tous penser, le plus sensible d'entre nous, c'est Matt. Il ne le montre pas car il gère une équipe, mais chaque intervention a un impact sur son comportement. Plus l'intervention est risquée, importante et violente émotionnellement, plus il va souffrir ».

« Severide, ne sois pas bête ! Il a toujours été là pour nous soutenir physiquement et mentalement quand il voyait que l'intervention était rude ! »

« Il pense à vous oui ! Mais vous ? Pensez-vous à lui dans ce genre de cas ? Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas qu'il peut être impacté lui aussi par ces appels ? Il voit les mêmes choses que vous, il est confronté aux mêmes choses que vous, et si vous, vous êtes touchés, il l'est aussi ».

« Matt est un leader », continua Gabby. « Il n'avouera jamais qu'il ne va pas bien, pour lui c'est une marque de faiblesse. Même si on le pousse à nous parler, dans ce genre de cas, il enfonce ces souvenirs et lui-même dans un monde dans lequel Kelly et moi n'avons même pas accès. Et s'il est dans ce monde, alors c'est fini. Il l'a été pour Andy, il l'a été pour Hallie, il l'a été quand il a été blessé à la tête. Et à chaque fois, son comportement a changé ».

* * *

Casey se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit, une sueur froide coulant profusément sur son visage. Il se voyait allongé sur le sol de cet appartement en feu, regardant cet petit garçon apeuré et consommé par les flammes. Et à la fin, les images de la mort d'Andy vinrent remplacer celles de ce petit bonhomme. Sa respiration était superficielle, il avait du mal à prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'assit au bord du lit, posant ses pieds au sol comme pour revenir à la réalité, et ferma les yeux. Sans le vouloir, il laissa échapper une larme, une petite larme se mêlant à la sueur coulant encore sur son visage. But il les rouvrit presque aussitôt à cause de ces images envahissant sa tête. Il se rallongea un peu, son regard bloqué sur le plafond. Il se demandait l'heure qu'il était, alors regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures, seulement cinq minutes de sommeil. Il soupira profondément, fatigué de ce manque de sommeil et de tant d'inconfort. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. En vitesse, il attrapa des vêtements propres, ses affaires de douche et prit la route de la salle des douches en prenant garde d'éviter les autres pompiers de la caserne. Il jeta ses vêtements au sol, enleva ceux étant encore sur lui et entra dans l'une des douches, puis laissa couler l'eau chaude en fermant les yeux. Il plaça une de ses mains sur le mur comme pour maintenir son équilibre et se laissa glisser au sol, enlaçant ses jambes entre ses bras, les jambes contre sa poitrine et sa tête dans les bras. Sans y penser, il était retourné dans son monde de rêves. Ou de son monde cauchemardesque. Personne ne savait.

Le seul ayant remarqué quelque chose était Kelly. Il connaissait bien Matt : s'il n'était pas dans la salle commune c'est qu'il faisait ses rapports, et si son bureau avait ses stores baissés et la porte verrouillée, alors il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Et après ce qui s'était passé selon Hermann, Matt ne devrait pas être seul. Et Kelly avait raison : Matt était l'un des pompiers les plus sensibles de Chicago. Mais comme il dirigeait une équipe, il faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer, il écoutait ses hommes quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais qui l'écoutait lui ? Qui était prêt à l'écouter pour l'aider à aller mieux ? Kelly Severide approcha la porte du bureau de Matt, frappa légèrement à la porte et tenta d'entrer. Il pensait trouver porte close, mais fut surpris d'entrer. '' _Peut-être qu'il a oublié de verrouiller la porte_ '', pensa-t-il inquiet. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne. Son lit était défait, donc il avait dormi, ou du moins il avait essayé ou s'était allongé. Ses affaires de bain n'étaient plus là. Les douches. Avec un air inquiet, il prit la route des vestiaires pour arriver dans la salle de douche. Il rencontra Hermann qui avait eu la même idée que Matt : prendre une douche. Kelly arrêta Hermann, qui fronça des sourcils.

« Il y a un problème Severide? »

Severide mordit sa lèvre inférieure et réfléchit.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Casey est dans la douche, son lit est défait et les stores sont fermés ».

Hermann connaissait bien son lieutenant, il l'avait formé lorsqu'il était jeune recrue à la caserne 51. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, son importance et l'inquiétude qui allait avec.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouai. On n'a pas le choix. Je sais que tu veux faire la même chose et je ne t'arrêterai pas, mais peux-tu aller prévenir Boden pour moi ? »

« Pas de soucis. Bonne chance avec Casey ».

Kelly tenta de sourire même s'il ne voulait pas. Il attendit de voir Hermann quitter la pièce pour entrer dans les douches. La première information qu'il reçut était que Matt était bien dans une des douches. La deuxième information était l'eau chaude coulait fortement car il y avait de la condensation et de la fumée qui avaient envahi l'espace. La troisième information était les vêtements sales près d'une des douches. Kelly continuait d'approcher et s'arrêta en face d'elle. Il prit les vêtements propres et sa serviette pour les placer sur le lavabo, prit ses vêtements sales pour les mettre dans la machine. Une fois fini, il fit face une nouvelle fois à la douche dans laquelle Matt était. Il n'entendait aucun bruit à part l'eau. Et cela l'inquiétait.

« Matt ? »

Mais aucune réponse n'arriva à ses oreilles. Il continua à l'appeler pendant une longue minute, puis pensa à ouvrir le rideau quand il ne répondait toujours pas.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la caserne, Hermann cherchait son chef. Il était aussi inquiet pour son lieutenant. Il vint alors dans son bureau, passant devant celui de Casey, regardant le lit défait et les stores fermés, puis frappa à la porte du bureau du chef, regardant le chef à l'intérieur. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

« Je peux t'aider Hermann ? »

« Euh, oui. Je suis ici de la part de Severide. Et moi. C'est Casey ».

Le visage de Boden changea soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Cette voix... Il était aussi très inquiet.

« Il est dans les douches, les draps de son lit sont en bataille, les stores fermés. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'incendie... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ».

Hermann ferma les yeux pendant que Boden soupira profondément.

« Tu es inquiet pour Casey ? »

« Oui chef, je suis inquiet ».

Il se leva, comme s'il était en colère, fit face à Hermann et s'assit sur son bureau.

« Tu le connais depuis son test final à l'académie de pompier, donc depuis... Quinze ans environ ? Et tu es inquiet pour lui juste maintenant ?! »

Boden était partagé entre colère et étonnement. Comment ses hommes pouvait-il était inquiet que maintenant et ne l'avaient jamais été avant ? Quand Hallie est morte, ou quand Andy est mort ? Quand Dawson et lui ont perdu leur enfant ? Quand il a eu sa blessure à la tête ? Hermann ne savait pas où se mettre pour se sentir mieux.

« À l'aide ! »

Boden et Hermann sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte du bureau. C'était la voix de Severide. Sans hésiter malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur conversation, ils prirent la route de la salle de douche.


	3. Hors de contrôle

Re bonjour tout le monde (pour ceux qui me suivent sur les autres histoires)! J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire (une petite dizaine je pense), que je peux modifier ultérieurement selon vos attentes et vos remarques/commentaires etc.. **.**

 **Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît! Même si j'ai écrit les prochains chapitres, je peux les modifier.**

* * *

Dans la salle de douche, Kelly venait d'ouvrir le rideau tout doucement, laissant apparaître un Matt méconnaissable, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans ses bras. Kelly n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il entra légèrement pour couper l'eau, mais c'était sans compter sur Matt : une fois l'eau coupée, il se releva et se rua sur Kelly, sans prévenir, les yeux noirs de colère. Il prit Kelly à la gorge, serrant un peu plus et l'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

« Matt... C'est moi. Matt... »

Mais ce n'était qu'un murmure caché par les cris de colère de Matt. Kelly ferma les yeux, il devait réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire : ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait se libérer de son emprise qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Il tenta d'enlever ses mains de son propre cou, mais Matt le frappa dans les côtes, lui échappant un cri de douleur. Kelly n'avait pas d'autres choix : il devait frapper Matt pour au moins appeler de l'aide. Il frappa Matt dans les côtes à son tour, lâchant finalement son étreinte. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Matt perde l'équilibre et parte en arrière. Dans son élan, il tomba au sol, sa tête cognant contre le bord de la douche et perdant connaissance. Sans attendre, il se rua sur Matt pour au moins mettre une serviette sur lui, puis tourna sa tête vers l'une des deux portes.

« À l'aide! »

Il se concentra à nouveau sur un Matt inconscient. Instinctivement, il plaça deux doigts au niveau de son cou, sur sa carotide. Presque aussitôt après, quelques pompiers arrivèrent.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J-je... J-je ne sais pas, i-il... »

Chili et Brett arrivèrent à son tour, se ruant sur Casey, suivies par Dawson. Il y avait à présent du sang coulant doucement sur le carrelage.

« I-il s'est jeté sur moi et... Et il m'a agrippé le cou. J-j'ai... J'ai juste voulu le frapper dans les côtes pour me libérer et demander de l'aide m-mais... Mais il a perdu l'équilibre et sa tête a heurté le sol de la douche ».

Brett était repartie pour aller à l'ambulance et ramener de quoi soigner Matt pendant que le chef et Hermann arrivaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Boden, le laissant apercevoir Casey au sol, inconscient et le sol devenant rouge. Il leva légèrement les yeux vers Kelly.

« Severide ? »

« Il s'est jeté sur moi, et... »

« Casey a perdu l'équilibre et sa tête a heurté le coin de la douche chef », expliqua Chili, défendant par la même occasion Kelly.

Brett revint avec le matériel, permettant aux ambulancières de le soigner.

« On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Avec ses antécédents, il vaudrait mieux être prudent », annonça Gabby.

« Quels antécédents ? »

« Fracture du crâne et hématome épidural, il y a deux ans. Et la blessure qu'il a est située presque au même endroit ».

Chili se tourna vers le chef, qui acquiesça, donnant ainsi la permission d'emmener Casey à l'hôpital le plus proche.

« D'accord, soyons prudent. Passons une minerve, posons une intraveineuse et emmenons-le à Chicago Med ».

Gabby et Kelly aidèrent Chili et Brett au maximum et les laissèrent l'emmener avec l'ambulance. Kelly attrapa le bras de Gabby.

« Il... Il m'a attaqué quand j'ai coupé l'eau de la douche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... Mais il n'était pas lui-même, il avait le regard remplis de colère. Et quand j'ai voulu me libérer, il m'a frappé dans les côtes. Je n'avais pas le choix... »

Il ferma les yeux, se sentant responsable des blessures de Matt.

« Hey Kelly ».

Elle posa sa main sur son bras, le caressant pour le rassurer.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? »

« Je l'ai frappé en retour. P-pour qu'il lâche prise, et... Et il a perdu l'équilibre et... Et sa tête a tapé vraiment fort le rebord de la douche. Gabby, et si c'était grave ? Hein ? Tu y as pensé à cela ? »

« Kelly, écoute-moi. Matt a vécu beaucoup plus que ça, et il s'en est toujours sorti. Ne t'inquiète pas ».

Boden avait vu toute la scène, de A à Z. Personne à part Kelly ne s'inquiétait pour Casey. Cela le rendait malade.

« Écoutez-moi tous. Je vais mettre la caserne en stand-by pour environ une heure, le temps d'aller à Chicago Med pour voir comment va Casey. Et ensuite on reprendra notre travail. On est d'accord ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, montant dans leur camion respectif pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Arrivés sur place, ils envahirent la salle d'attente, laissant Boden demander des nouvelles à l'accueil. Brett et Chili arrivèrent d'une des salles d'examen avec leur brancard.

« Alors ? »

« Will et Connor vont faire des examens, mais il n'a pas repris connaissance ».

L'inquiétude grandissait chez Kelly. Et chez Gabby, elle commençait à arriver. Le fait que Matt n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance voulait dire qu'il y avait au moins un traumatisme crânien modéré. Si ce n'était pas pire. Presque une heure passa sans une nouvelle de Matt. Kelly et Gabby s'inquiétaient encore plus, les autres attendant bien tranquillement sur leur chaise. Ils voyaient bien qu'à part le chef, personne n'était réellement inquiet. Kelly craqua.

« Vous n'êtes même pas inquiets ?! »

Il fit sursauter tout le monde. D'un coup, une dizaine de paires d'yeux s'abattit sur lui.

« Casey est un dur à cuire Severide ».

« Il est aussi humain que nous ! Arrêtez de croire que c'est Superman ! »

« Kelly... »

« Non chef ! », cria-t-il. « Personne ne s'inquiète pour Casey alors qu'il va mal ! Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour lui, et voilà ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! Il est en train de craquer, et personne ne le voit ! »

« Kelly... »

« QUOI ?! »

Gabby sursauta, la peur l'avait gagné. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, et qu'il était en colère, ce qui était légitime. Il soupira, fermant les yeux.

« Désolé... »

« Non Kelly, ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je suis inquiète. Mais je pense qu'on doit être là pour lui à présent. Il doit comprendre qu'il peut se confier à nous, qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il peut partager ses sentiments ».

Il acquiesça, feignant un sourire.

« Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas nous parler. On parle de Matt, n'oublie pas ».

« Et l'aumônier ? Il lui parlera non ? »

Kelly ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

« Ce serait une bonne idée ».

« Je vais l'appeler ».

Gabby attrapa son portable et appela l'aumônier pour qu'il vienne au plus vite à Chicago Med, puis revint auprès des autres pompiers.

« Il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes ».

Au même moment, Will Halstead apparut devant eux, tenant un dossier dans ses mains. Kelly et Gabby se ruèrent sur lui.

« Comment va Matt ? »

La bouche ouverte, il la referma presque aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Il... Il s'est ouvert la tête en tombant, et les examens montrent que son crâne est de nouveau fissuré. Mais il n'a aucun autres symptômes neurologiques. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici peu. Nous le montons en soins intensifs cependant, pour garder un œil sur lui ».

« Il... Il a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

Will ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est ce pourquoi nous le montons en soins intensifs : il ne montre toujours aucun signe de réveil ».

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Gabby secouait la tête, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Matt n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Et nous préférons garder un œil sur ses constantes pour voir leurs évolutions, refaire les examens si nécessaire ».

« Et on... On peut le voir ? »

« Je peux vous y emmener, mais pas plus de deux à la fois. Vous connaissez la règle », dit Will, tentant un bref sourire.

Boden lança un regard à Kelly et Gabby. C'étaient à eux d'aller le voir. Les autres devaient repartir au travail.

« Je vous laisse libre pour cette garde. Restez auprès de Casey, il va avoir besoin de vous à son réveil ».

« Merci chef ».

Tous les pompiers partirent à l'exception de Gabby et Kelly. Will le accompagna dans l'unité de soins intensifs avant d'être conduits dans la chambre de Matt par une des infirmières. Ouvrant la porte, un bruit vinrent à leurs oreilles, un bruit qu'ils tentaient d'oublier après tous ces allers-retours dans les hôpitaux : le moniteur cardiaque. Il était rattaché à la poitrine de Matt, bipant à un rythme régulier, faible certes mais au moins régulier. Il avait un oxymètre au bout d'un de ses doigts, une intraveineuse à trois voies était ouverte.

« À quoi servent les trois poches ? », demanda Kelly curieux et inquiet.

« Deux sont là pour le garder hydraté le temps de l'observation. Et la troisième contient des nutriments essentiels pour le corps. Je ne sais pas si le docteur Halstead vous a prévenu, mais ses analyses montrent qu'il a une légère anémie et une légère dénutrition ».

Kelly posa son regard sur l'infirmière, étonné et presque colérique.

« Pourtant il... Il mange tous les matins, midis et soirs ! »

« Peut-être, mais sans doute pas assez, ou pas assez équilibré ».

« On est pompiers, on sait manger équilibré ! »

« S'il traverse une période difficile, alors son corps a besoin de plus de nutriments et d'éléments pour fonctionner. S'il mange comme à son habitude, cela peut déséquilibrer le fonctionnement corporel ».

Kelly repensait à tout cela, à toute la vie de Matt. Tout avait été si difficile pour lui, toujours un problème. D'abord son père, puis Andy, Hallie, et ensuite le bébé... Il avait tant perdu, sans qu'il demande de l'aide, sans qu'on y prête réellement attention. Et maintenant, il y avait cet enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, la réaction que la mère avait eu face à lui. Tout devait se mélanger dans sa tête, il devait sans doute être perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Craquant finalement.

« Il... Il a toujours traversé une période difficile. Mais on ne l'écoutait pas, car il ne parlait pas. Il faut qu'il parle maintenant ».

« Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire ça. Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis ».

« Je suis son grand frère ».

« Et je suis sa femme », répliqua Gabby tout de suite après Kelly.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement mariés, dans leurs cœurs, ils l'étaient. Pas besoin d'être mariés. Et s'ils l'étaient vraiment, alors elle devait quitter le camion-échelle, et elle ne voulait pas quitter Matt. Alors ils avaient fait une croix sur leur mariage.

« Je vois. Je vais vous laisser. Je passerai toutes les heures. Si entre temps il se réveille ou il se passe quelque chose, appuyer sur le bouton, d'accord ? »

Gabby acquiesça, et l'infirmière sortit, les laissant seuls avec Matt dans cette chambre.

* * *

Cela faisait une journée que Matt avait été admis à l'hôpital, et il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Cela inquiétait grandement Gabby et Kelly qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre. Les médecins avaient déjà refait les tests deux fois, et rien n'indiquait un grand traumatisme crânien ou un quelconque coma. Rien n'expliquait son état, et il ne savaient pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas, il ne bougeait pas, restant là, immobile dans ce lit. Plus tôt dans la journée, une infirmière était venue poser un cathéter sur Matt afin qu'il puisse uriner correctement, mais il n'avait toujours rien produit.

« Au moins, ses constantes remontent. C'est une bonne chose ! » avait affirmé cette même infirmière, essayant de faire sourire Kelly et Gabby.

Et c'était vrai : son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté, tout comme sa tension. Tout indiquait qu'il allait mieux, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Et cela ne suffisait pas pour rassurer Kelly. Il était toujours aussi inquiet, voire plus qu'avant : pour lui, il avait mis Matt dans cet état, c'était lui l'avait frappé et fait perdre l'équilibre. Lui-même avait les marques d'étranglement tout autour de son cou, celles que Matt avait laissé. C'était légèrement gonflé, rouge ou bleu à certains endroits avec les marques de ses doigts. Et ses côtes étaient encore en train de tirailler, laissant apparaître une masse bleue sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, signe de la force que Matt avait mis pour le frapper.

« Peut-être ne veut-il tout simplement pas nous parler et qu'il garde les yeux fermés. Il y a forcément une explication ».

« Kelly... Il ne se serait jamais laissé faire pour le cathéter, au contraire. Et on l'aurait quand même vu bouger, inconsciemment on le fait quand on se réveille ».

« Alors quoi ? Il est dans le coma c'est ça ? »

Gabby soupira profondément, fermant les yeux et haussant des épaules, presque abattue.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas », murmura-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis prit la main de Matt. Elle la caressa, faisant attention à l'intraveineuse et à l'oxymètre. Elle essaya de faire la part de toute cette situation.

« Je veux juste qu'il se réveille et qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas. Qu'il nous dise qu'il a besoin d'aide ».

Mais Matt ne bougeait toujours pas. Même par réflexe. Will repassa dans la chambre pour déterminer une énième fois son score de Glasgow : il testa tous les réflexes possibles et inimaginables et à la fin, il avait encore et toujours, pour la cinquième fois de suite, un score de Glasgow calculé à 8. Et à l'EEG, rien n'indiquait un coma, même léger. Personne ne comprenait.

« Peut-être est-il trop fatigué et qu'il se repose. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, cela ne m'étonnerait pas », essaya de rassurer Will, voulant trouver une explication.

Il partit, les laissant à nouveau seuls avec Matt. Kelly et Gabby repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie, encore une fois : la mort de son père due à sa mère et du coup, la perte de sa mère, la perte de sa sœur car elle ne pensait pas comme lui à propos de leur mère, la mort d'Andy qu'il a vu mourir dans les flammes, l'histoire avec Voight qui a failli mal finir, la mort d'Hallie qu'il avait essayé de réanimer en vain, sa blessure à la tête qui aurait pu le tuer, la mort de Shay qui l'a impacté indirectement, la blessure de Kelly que Will avait voulu étiqueter mort, la mort de Katya qui l'avait profondément traumatisé car elle s'était déroulée devant lui, la mort de son enfant qu'il devait avoir avec Gabby, et celle de cet enfant dont la mort ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Andy. Il avait tant perdu, en ne craquant jamais en apparence.

« Il a craqué. Une fois, au moins. Après la mort d'Hallie, avant qu'il ne prenne des congés pendant un mois. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu être... Différent ».

« Différent ? Juste... Différent ? » demanda Kelly, haussant les sourcils.

« Il était totalement l'opposé de ce qu'il montrait à la caserne devant ses hommes et le chef. Son appartement était saccagé, et il était totalement anéanti. Ce n'était plus Matt, comme je disais : totalement l'opposé de celui qu'on connaît ».

Kelly ne savait pas cela, il n'était pas au courant et ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait juste su que Matt voulait prendre des vacances, un congé d'un mois, le temps de faire le deuil d'Hallie en quelques sortes, ou au moins faire le point sur sa vie.

« Il n'en a jamais parlé. À personne. Pas même à moi, à peine à toi car tu l'as vu ainsi ».

« Et il n'en parlera sans doute jamais, et tu le connais bien : Matt est un leader. Montrer sa fragilité est à proscrire pour lui, c'est une faiblesse. Et les gars à la caserne ne semblent pas le comprendre, ou en tout cas s'en inquiéter. Matt est toujours là pour nous, pour eux, mais personne n'est là pour lui, personne ne lui demande comment il va », dit-elle, caressant le front de Matt.

Et cela ne le faisait toujours pas bouger. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il le fasse, ou au moins froncer des sourcils. Mais il ne se produisait rien, pas même un grognement.

« Hey Gabby... »

Kelly s'approcha de Gabby et lui prit sa main libre tendrement, l'autre continuant à caresser celle de Matt.

« Il va se réveiller, d'accord ? Et quand il le sera, il devra parler. Nous parler », dit-il en insistant sur le 'nous'.

Voyant que Kelly ne plaisantait pas, elle acquiesça.

« Il faut qu'on prenne une pause. Au moins pour manger et prendre un café ».

« Je ne veux pas sortir de là. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans cette chambre ».

« Gabby... S'il faut te traîner à la cafétéria par la peau des fesses, je le ferai ».

Elle soupira, observant Kelly de la tête aux pieds. Il était très sérieux. Et qui plus est, elle avait faim.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais on dit à l'infirmière où on est, on est d'accord ? »

Kelly sourit enfin et se leva. Il tapa légèrement l'épaule de Matt pendant que Gabby serra sa main.

« Pas de bêtises pendant notre absence ! On revient aussi vite que possible ».

Elle se leva aussi, suivit Kelly hors de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières.

« On voulait juste prévenir qu'on quittait la chambre pour aller manger et boire à la cafétéria. Vous pouvez surveiller Matt pour nous ? »

« Aucun soucis. On vous appelle si quelque chose se passe durant votre absence ».

les infirmières connaissaient bien les pompiers car ils faisaient de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital pour des causes liées au métier : brûlures, pneumothorax, blessures types des pompiers...

« Merci beaucoup ».

Gabby se força à sourire puis partit en compagnie de Kelly à la cafétéria. Ils prirent tous deux un grand café et un repas chaud. Gabby semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, et Kelly le voyait.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Elle posa sa fourchette et avala ce qui était dans sa bouche.

« Nous n'avons pas prévenu Christie, ni même sa mère. Il faut les mettre au courant ».

« Attendons encore un peu, tu veux bien ? Encore vingt-quatre heures et s'il n'est toujours pas réveillé, on les prévient, d'accord ? »

'S'il n'est toujours pas réveillé'. Cette phrase résonnait dans leur tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille, et vite.

* * *

Dans la chambre, l'infirmière passait pour vérifier que tout allait bien avec Matt. Et c'était le cas, sauf pour l'absence de réveil. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, comme un grognement. Elle se retourna et aperçut que son patient bougeait légèrement dans le lit. Elle s'approcha donc à nouveau de ce lit : Mat était en train de se réveiller. Celui-ci avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on la lui arrachait et qu'un marteau tapait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il entendait tellement de bruits différents et avec un niveau sonore multiplié par cent et qui résonnait qu'il voulait tout simplement retourner dans ce monde où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, celui sans aucun bruit, celui sans rien du tout. Il sentait quelque chose de petit sur sa poitrine, une autre sur son bras et qui allait à l'intérieur de celui-ci et une autre au niveau de son index gauche qui le gênait. Il sentait aussi un inconfort au niveau du bas-ventre, qui pesait lourd et faisait pression, et donc lui faisait mal.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur vous m'entendez ? »

On força ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour l'aveugler avec une lampe-torche. Il essaya de lutter face à ces doigts qui l'envahissaient et le touchaient presque partout. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire barrage.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

Il essayait, mais il était trop faible pour continuer. Il se sentit repartir dans ce monde sans bruit, sentant son inconfort s'en aller elle aussi...

De leur côté, Gabby et Kelly avaient finalement fini de manger et de boire leur café, et s'apprêtait à revenir auprès de Matt pour le veiller.

« On y retourne ? »

« Ouai. Et cette fois, on y croit. Il va se réveiller aujourd'hui », affirma Gabby.

Gabby fit sourire Kelly qui tapa amicalement son épaule gauche.

« J'aime quand tu es optimiste comme ça ! »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs pour monter dans la chambre de Matt, toujours située en soins intensifs. Arrivés sur place, ils furent accueillis par l'infirmière qui les empêcha de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Gabby, inquiète.

L'infirmière sourit.

« Il commence à se réveiller ».

Gabby et Kelly ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Durant votre absence, je suis revenue relever ses constantes. Et en partant, il a grogné un peu. Il ne répond pas encore à la voix, ou était encore trop faible pour le faire. Et une autre bonne nouvelle, il a commencé à uriner ».

« Et euh... C'est vraiment une bonne chose ? » demanda Kelly, ne comprenant rien à la médecine.

« Une très bonne chose même », annonça l'infirmière honnêtement. « Cela veut dire que son corps commence à refonctionner normalement. Pour le moment, le médecin fait quelques tests pour connaître son état, mais d'ici quelques minutes, vous pourrez revenir auprès de lui ».

L'infirmière sourit de nouveau tandis que Kelly prit Gabby dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle soupira et laissa échapper une petite larme de soulagement.

« Hey Gabby... Ne pleure pas ».

Il mit de la distance entre eux pour essuyer les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Je... J-je suis juste contente. Est-ce que je dois appeler l'aumônier ? »

« Non... Non, pas encore. Laissons-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits et... Et ensuite on verra ».

Gabby bloqua son regard dans celui de Kelly.

« Tu as raison ».

Il furent interrompus par le médecin qui sortait de la chambre. Tout de suite après, il fut assailli par les deux amis.

« Comment il va ? » dirent-ils au même moment, faisant rire le médecin.

« Il n'est pas pleinement conscient, il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais il montre clairement des signes d'éveil. Son corps refonctionne presque correctement et je pense que d'ici quelques heures il aura ouvert les yeux. Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel, pas médical ».

« Et votre avis médical ? » demanda Gabby.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va se réveiller. Mais quand, je ne le sais pas. Sans doute d'ici demain, si tout va bien ».


	4. Un réveil abrupt

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le VRAI quatrième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.

Je suis désolée pour l'énoooorme faute que j'ai pu faire ce matin en mettant à jour cette histoire: fatigue, trop de travail... à vous de piocher dans les justifications que je vous donne!

CptJackHarkness: si tu veux commenter ce chapitre (le vrai), tu peux envoyer en PM car tu as déjà marqué un commentaire pour ce chapitre :) J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu en penses haha

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Un réveil abrupt**

La douleur lui lacérait l'arrière du crâne. Une douleur intense qui ne voulait pas partir ni s'estomper. Tout ce qu'il voulait tout de suite et maintenant, c'était repartir dans ce monde noir et sans douleur. Celui où il rêvait, ou du moins ne pensait à rien.

« Matt ? Matt ? »

Sans le remarquer ni le vouloir, il avait ouvert les yeux, regardant ce plafond blanc sans le lâcher. Sa vision était floue, la lumière l'aveuglait et lui donnait la migraine, mais il s'en fichait. Il restait là à ne pas bouger, les yeux fixés sur ce plafond, perdu.

« Matt, tu m'entends ? Matt ? »

Au fond de lui, il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il avait essayé d'étrangler. En y repensant et en revoyant ces images, il avala nerveusement sa salive. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, sa respiration devenir plus rapide. Toutes les images lui revenaient en même temps. Celles de son passé, celles qui venaient de se passer. Enfin de ce qu'il se souvenait et croyait. Il ferma les yeux doucement, par honte, ne souhaitant parler à personne, voulant juste dormir en paix. Retourner dans son monde intérieur. Entre temps, Gabby avait appuyé sur le bouton des infirmières et n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, sous le choc de voir Matt réveillé après deux jours d'angoisse. Enfin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque silencieusement et l'une des infirmières approcha d'eux et le lit où se tenait Matt, immobile.

« Il y a un soucis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il a ouvert les yeux mais... Mais il les a refermé presque aussitôt », expliqua Kelly.

Elle plissa un peu ses yeux bleus, surprise et sans doute inquiète. Elle s'approcha davantage pour ausculter Matt, prenant soin à ne faire aucune erreur.

« Alors ? » insista Kelly, au bord de la rupture de nerf.

« Alors votre ami est toujours réveillé pendant que l'on parle ».

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Matt et posa l'une de ses mains sur son avant-bras droit.

« Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

Mais Matt ne voulait pas, ou ne pouvait pas. Ou ne pouvait plus. Il se doutait qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital car il sentait et entendait le moniteur cardiaque sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'une intraveineuse sur son bras gauche. Cependant, il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Tout de suite après, son esprit fut inondé d'images en tout genre : celles avec Hallie, faisant son travail en tant que médecin à Lakeshore et morte dans ses bras, celles de son ami Kelly être grièvement blessé, les siennes lors de sa blessure à la tête... Tant d'images qu'il avait placé dans un coin de sa tête pour qu'il puisse les oublier, mais il ne pouvait plus les refouler. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Son rythme cardiaque continuait son ascension, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus superficielle. Il pouvait à présent sentir la sueur envahir et inonder son front, puis dégouliner sur son visage. Une sueur froide, presque glacée. Jusqu'à ce que le moniteur cardiaque sonne et que cela le fasse encore plus paniquer. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Il fait une crise d'angoisse » annonça l'infirmière.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence situé en-dessous de celui des infirmières, appelant d'autres infirmières et le médecin approprié pour venir l'aider. L'une des injecta une dose d'haldopéridol dans l'intraveineuse de Matt, le calmant presque instantanément.

« Je vous demanderai de quitter la chambre un moment, le temps de réaliser quelques examens », expliqua le médecin de Matt qui venait d'arriver.

« Encore des examens ? »

Le médecin leur lança un regard d'insistance. Ne voulant pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre, regardant une dernière fois Matt avant que la porte et les stores ne se ferment.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait paniquer comme ça ? On sait qu'il déteste les hôpitaux, mais pas à ce point-là », fit remarquer Kelly.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu as raison et que... Que ce qu'il a vu dans cet incendie et que ce que cette femme a fait et dit a été la goutte d'eau. Il a tellement encaissé ces dernières années qu'il a peut-être atteint son point de rupture. Je ne sais pas ».

« En tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ».

« Moi non plus ».

Gabby se colla à Kelly qui l'enlaça avec ses bras, essayant de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Il l'embrassa sur le front et colla ensuite sa tête sur la sienne.

« On doit être là pour lui. On n'a pas vu ce qu'il a vu, mais nous sommes ses amis. Il faut qu'il s'ouvre à nous, qu'on puisse l'aider à traverser cette épreuve ».

Au même moment, le médecin ressortit de la chambre et fit face aux deux amis.

« Je peux vous parler quelques minutes ? Dans mon bureau ? »

« Euh... Oui. Mais avant toute chose, comment va Matt ? » demanda Kelly.

« C'est de cela dont je souhaiterais vous parler ».

Le cœur de Gabby se serra. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le fallait. Elle attrapa la main de Kelly et la serra, ce qu'il fit aussi lorsqu'il sentit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la sienne tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Le médecin leur fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivés, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises pendant qu'il s'asseyait derrière son bureau, face à Gabby et Kelly. Il éclaircit sa voix.

« L'état physique de votre ami ne me préoccupe absolument pas. Il a mis du temps pour se réveiller mais son corps était très épuisé à son admission ».

« Donc... Tout va bien ? »

Le médecin qui s'appellait Helena Moren, commença à secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Non. J'ai dit que son état physique ne m'inquiétait pas. C'est plutôt son état psychologique ».

Gabby et Kelly ouvrirent leur bouche presque en même temps, mais ils se retrouvèrent incapables de parler ou d'émettre un son.

« Est-ce que vous avez remarqué un... Un changement de comportement chez Matt ces derniers jours ? Je veux dire par là avant son admission ».

« Notre dernier appel a été un peu... Rude et difficile ».

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, Matt et son coéquipier Hermann ont tenté de secourir un enfant de cinq ans. Mais ils ont dû se jeter au sol pour ne pas mourir à cause du retour de flammes et ils ont vu mourir le petit garçon sans pouvoir rien faire. Et depuis... »

« Depuis votre ami n'est plus le même, je vois. C'était quand ? »

« Je dirais... Deux heures avant son admission ? » affirma Kelly.

« Et il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant ? »

« Matt est quelqu'un de très secret », commença Gabby avant que Kelly ne reprenne la parole. « C'est un chef d'équipe et il ne montre pas à quel point il peut être affecté par une intervention. Il est toujours là pour nous, mais jamais on lui demande comment il va où s'il a besoin d'aide ».

« Et si on lui demande comment il va, il dit qu'il va bien et s'enfoncera encore plus dans son monde intérieur », continua Kelly.

« Donc, depuis que vous le connaissez, il... Il s'est toujours retrouvé seul pour faire face à une situation ? »

« On essaie d'être là au maximum, et on le laisse venir vers nous. Mais il ne vient jamais. Il est venu qu'une fois vers moi et j'ai pu voir que ce n'est absolument pas son style ».

Kelly tapa légèrement l'épaule de Gabby pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

« Quand ça ? »

« L'incendie dans le repère de drogue. Il a pensé me perdre et j'ai dû faire changer ma veste. Il est venu au Molly's pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Katya et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que je sorte de sa vie ».

« Katya ? Qui est Katya ? » demanda le médecin d'un air interrogateur.

« Matt était sous couverture dans un club de strip-tease. Le propriétaire voulait faire des rénovations, ce que Matt a fait, mais il faisait aussi du blanchiment d'argent et du trafic d'êtres humains. Il y a connu une strip-teaseuse, Katya, qui a voulu aider Matt à faire tomber ce réseau. Elle est morte dans ses bras en prenant une balle dans la poitrine par le gérant du trafic ».

« Et c'était ? »

« Mi-octobre. Il a été plutôt secoué, mais il n'en a jamais voulu parler ».

« À moi si ».

Gabby étonna tout le monde, en particulier Kelly.

« Il t'en a parlé ?! »

« Au Molly's. Il a dit que le gars lui avait placé une arme sur la tempe pour avoir le carnet de bord de Katya. Et qu'en les emmenant dans la salle où il rénovait, il avait dû s'emparer de l'arme, tirer sur celui qui avait l'arme et frapper presque à mort ce fumier de Nesbitt pour ne pas mourir ».

Kelly fut pris d'un frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et se diffusa dans tout son corps. Rien que d'y penser, il était dans cet état, alors le vivre... Il se sentait mal pour Matt.

« Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir pour connaître son état mental ? »

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'on sait ? Tout ? »

« Cela m'aiderait à comprendre oui ».

Kelly et Gabby se regardaient. Ils savaient que Matt n'allaient jamais en parler, et que c'était eux qui devaient le faire.

« Et bien... Étant petit jusqu'à l'adolescence, son père le violentait moralement. Au début ce n'était que sa mère, mais ensuite cela s'est déversé sur lui. On ne connaît absolument pas les détails, mais cela a dû être assez violent pour que sa mère en vienne à tuer son père ».

« Oh... »

« Comme je le disais on ne connaît pas les détails, mais ce que je sais c'est que Matt et sa sœur se sont toujours opposés lorsqu'il s'agissait de la libération de leur mère. Matt voulait qu'elle sorte, Christie non. Et après quinze ans, elle est sortie de prison. C'était il y a environ trois ans ».

« D'accord, donc ça c'est le premier traumatisme ? »

« Je pense que oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas il est très renfermé quand il s'agit de parler de lui », continua Gabby.

« Ce que je sais, c'est que cette période de sa vie est un sujet tabou. Le dernier qui a osé en parler devant lui, c'était à l'Académie des pompiers et il s'est pris un joli coup de poing au visage ».

« Donc, c'est un sujet jamais évoqué ».

Kelly et Gabby acquiesça, se sentant mal à l'aise de parler de la vie de Matt ainsi.

« Je présume qu'il y a d'autres parties de sa vie qu'il ne souhaite pas évoquer ? »

« Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, on était trois pompiers. Il y avait Matt, Andy et moi. Andy était dans l'équipe que Matt gérait, et je dirigeais mon équipe. Et... Et on devait ventiler et... Et Andy est rentré dans le bâtiment alors que Matt avait dit non. Matt... Matt l'a vu mourir dévoré par les flammes. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre et on passait notre temps à se blâmer ».

« Ce pompier était juste un ami ? »

« Matt est le parrain de ses deux enfants. Il en a eu la garde pendant deux mois environ », affirma Gabby. « Et c'était aussi comme un frère pour Matt. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'Académie ».

« Si je comprends bien, ce... Andy ? Il est décédé à peu près de la même façon que cet enfant c'est ça ? »

Kelly et Gabby ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils ne savaient pas réellement, mais de ce qu'avait dit Hermann, c'était le cas.

« Je crois que oui ».

« D'accord... Je dois savoir autre chose ? »

« Disons... Qu'on ne se sent pas légitime de vous parler de cela. Mais oui. Il y a d'autres choses ».

« Je sais que cela ne vous plaît pas du tout. Vous pensez que vous trahissez Matt, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais dites-vous bien que vous faites cela pour l'aider, pour nous aider à le soigner correctement ».

« En quoi savoir cela va vous aider à le soigner ? »

« Il peut nous permettre de savoir à quoi nous avons à faire. Je vous expliquerai à la fin, mais pour le moment je dois savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête ».

Gabby et Kelly soupirèrent, comprenant le médecin dans sa démarche, mais ne pouvant pas se résoudre à oublier qu'il parlait de la vie de Matt sans son accord avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

« Un peu moins d'un an après la mort d'Andy, sa fiancée est morte dans un autre incendie. Matt et moi sommes partis la libérer, mais... Mais elle était déjà morte à notre arrivée. Sa mort a été confirmée ici, à Chicago Med ».

« Il a essayé de la réanimer tout le temps du trajet entre le lieu d'intervention et l'hôpital. Mais cela n'a pas marché. Quand il était à la caserne, il semblait ne pas être affecté. Mais... Mais à la maison, c'était complètement l'opposé. Tout était sans dessus-dessous et il était tombé comme en dépression. Il a pris un mois de congé loin de Chicago pour faire le deuil d'Hallie ».

« Hallie ? C'est la fiancée c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Cela faisait presque neuf années qu'ils étaient ensemble ».

« Quand j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et colocataire, Matt m'a fait comprendre que la caserne était là pour que je me ressaisisse. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours le sentiment qu'Hallie allait débarquer à la caserne pour lui dire que c'était une blague, ou qu'elle allait la voir dans un supermarché. Et qu'il aimait cette sensation, qu'elle lui permettait de vivre ».

Gabby ne fut pas étonnée, mais elle aurait voulu le savoir avant aujourd'hui, et de la bouche de Matt.

« Et il a eu sa blessure à la tête aussi. Il a sauvé ce bébé dans un bâtiment en feu et en sortant, il a pris une des poutres métalliques sur la base du cou. Son crâne s'est fracturé et il a eu un hématome épidural ».

« Oui j'ai pu voir un traumatisme crânien ancien, peut-être deux ans ? »

« Environ oui ».

« D'accord donc... Ce sont les principaux événements ou ce sont tous les événements qui ont été potentiellement traumatisants pour lui ? »

« Les principaux ».

« Donc je résume chronologiquement : son père le maltraitait mentalement au point que sa mère tue son père, son meilleur ami Andy meurt sous ses yeux, sa mère sort de prison après quinze ans, sa fiancée meurt sous ses yeux, il a sa blessure à la tête et ensuite ce petit garçon qu'il n'a pas pu sauver et qui est mort devant lui ».

« Peut-être que... »

Gabby s'arrêta, ne sachant pas si pour Matt, cela avait été traumatisant ou non.

« Oui ? » insista le docteur Moren.

« Je ne sais pas si cela a joué beaucoup mais... Quand il y a eu cette explosion dans les urgences de Chicago Med, Kelly a été grièvement blessé, et Matt a dû gérer cela et toute la crise de l'intérieur. Cela nous a particulièrement secoué alors je présume que Matt aussi ».

« Je comprends. Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit sur sa vie et son comportement ».

Kelly et Gabby avalèrent leur salive, attendant le diagnostic du médecin.


	5. Le bon diagnostic

Bonjour à tous! Ou bonsoir pour les européens d'ailleurs! Je suis un peu perdue avec la notion du temps en ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je le publie à présent en même temps que la version anglaise CAR une petite maline a pris la version française pour la traduire et connaître la suite (par rapport aux autres anglophones qui ne lisent pas la version française) et donc, la punition, c'est de publier les deux versions en même temps (comme ça, elle pourra pas savoir par rapport aux autres :p).

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cela quand même! Enfin bref, je prie pour que ce chapitre soit apprécié (car j'y ait mis tout mon coeur dedans :D).

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Le bon diagnostic**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que Matt a ? » demanda Kelly, inquiet et impatient.

Le médecin les regarda tous les deux et soupira, posant ses mains sur le bureau.

« Je crois que Matt est en train de subir les effets de sa vie. Je veux dire par là que tout ce qu'il refoulait jusqu'à présent est en train de sortir, d'exploser ».

« Vous… V-vous voulez dire qu'il euh… Qu'il n'a plus le contrôle ? »

« C'est fort possible oui. Ce qu'il a subi et vu lors de la dernière intervention a été le choc de trop. A chaque choc, sa carapace se fissurait, mais maintenant, elle est détruite, il est à nu. C'est pour cela qu'il réagit comme ça ».

« Comme ça ?! Il m'a étranglé et frappé dans les côtes de toutes ses forces ! J'ai été obligé de faire la même chose pour ne pas étouffer et regardez où ça l'a mené ! Dans un lit d'hôpital, inconscient pendant près de deux jours ! »

« Je sais que vous vous blâmez pour ce qui est arrivé, et cela peut se comprendre. Mais Matt n'était pas dans son état normal. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, il était dans sa tête à délirer, à voir tous ces morts ».

Gabby se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle pensait à quelque chose.

« Cela expliquerait son état léthargique… »

Le docteur Moren pencha un peu sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment cela ? »

Gabby secoua très légèrement la tête et fit face au médecin.

« Euh… Après… Quand Matt est sorti du bâtiment, il n'était déjà plus lui-même. Il… Il était vraiment sous le choc et… Et la mère lui est tombée dessus. Il a l'habitude de prendre la parole dans ce genre de situation, mais là… Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase ».

« Et quand cette femme a compris ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il s'était passé, elle a frappé Matt », continua Kelly. « Ça a été un coup de massue je pense pour lui. Et depuis il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il s'est un peu allongé sur son lit dans l'obscurité, et est parti prendre une douche. Après un appel assez rude, c'est ce qu'il fait souvent ».

« Donc… Vous êtes allé voir ? » demanda le médecin.

« Je suis en effet allé voir. Je connais Matt, je sais comment il fonctionne. C'est très rare qu'il fasse cela, mais quand il le fait, c'est qu'il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. La caserne 51 est une grande famille : on se soucie les uns des autres. Même si… »

Il y eut un blanc quelques secondes. Kelly sentait son estomac commencer à se retourner.

« Même si ? »

« Euh… »

Avait-il seulement le droit de dire cela…

« On oublie souvent Matt », déclara Gabby en s'apercevant de ce que Kelly voulait dire mais n'osait pas. « Je veux dire par là que… Que c'est vers lui qu'on se tourne quand on va mal. Mais… Mais on ne pense pas un seul moment au fait qu'il peut aller mal. Les autres ont du mal à comprendre cela. Matt est aussi humain que nous, et il est même bien plus sensible que nous à face aux tragédies. Il a juste un système de défense plus… Sophistiqué que les nôtres ».

« Si vous connaissez aussi bien votre ami, dites-moi comment il fonctionne dans ces cas-là ».

Kelly se mordait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le droit de révéler comment Matt fonctionnait. C'était sa plus grande défense.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. C'est… Le fait de ne pas le révéler fait qu'il tient le coup. Si quelqu'un parvient à faire baisser ses dernières défenses, alors Matt va sombrer. Et s'il sombre, personne ne pourra le stopper ».

Le docteur Moren comprenait le point de vue de Kelly. Après tout, il voulait protéger son meilleur ami. Mais elle devait faire tomber ses défenses pour l'aider à aller mieux.

« Très bien. Je ferai appel au docteur Charles dans ce cas. Si on ne fait pas tomber ses défenses, on ne pourra pas l'aider. Et si on ne peut pas l'aider, alors son état sera permanent. Alors soit vous me dites comment faire tomber ses défenses, soit… Soit c'est le docteur Charles qui s'en occupe ».

Kelly soupira et se tourna vers Gabby. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude, la peur, la tristesse. Mais elle lui fit signe presque imperceptiblement de la tête.

« Tu es sure de ça Gabby ? »

«Non », dit-elle après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Kelly soupira une nouvelle fois, et se retourna vers le médecin.

« D'accord. Je vais vous révéler juste un indice car je ne veux pas le trahir. Essayez l'hypnose sur lui pour le 'programmer' et parlez-lui dans cet état ».

Kelly se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi de près par Gabby. Il resta figé dans le couloir, immobile. Gabby se plaça devant lui et lui prit les avant-bras.

« Est-ce qu'on fait une bêtise ? De faire confiance au docteur Moren et au docteur Charles ? »

Gabby serra un peu plus son étreinte.

« Nous y sommes obligés Kelly. Matt a besoin d'aide et nous ne pouvons pas gérer cela nous-mêmes ».

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Et si… Si ça ne marche pas ? Si… S'l s'enfonce encore plus dans mon monde intérieur ? On connaît mieux Matt mieux que quiconque, on sait comment il fonctionne. Pas eux », dit-il en pointant du doigt la porte en bois juste derrière lui.

Gabby comprenait parfaitement ce que son ami voulait dire. Comment pouvaient-ils l'aider en ne connaissant rien de Matt, en ne sachant rien de lui ?

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais s'il y a bien une chose que nous n'avons jamais essayé, c'est bien ça ».

Kelly était très réticent à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il acquiesça.

« Viens. On va voir Matt à présent ? »

« Ouai… »

Ils prirent le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient pris pour venir ici et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre, et plus particulièrement la vitre. A l'intérieur, il y avait un homme brun avec une blouse de médecin. Will était en train de réaliser son tour de garde et les aperçut pétrifiés devant la porte. Il s'avança vers eux, éclaircissant sa voix.

« Il s'agit du docteur Abrams ».

Quelque peu surpris, Gabby et Kelly tournèrent leur tête vers la droite et vit Will regardant lui aussi par la vitre.

« Et c'est quoi sa spécialité ? »

« Il est chef de neurochirurgie ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Matt ? Il n'a pas besoin de chirurgie ?! »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que peut faire un neurochirurgien. Comme la réalisation de tests neurologiques pour voir si le coup à la tête reçu par Matt n'a pas eu un impact sur son cerveau ».

Kelly se figea sur place, incapable de prendre une respiration. Il se sentait responsable : il avait sans doute blessé son meilleur ami et frère de cœur au point d'avoir des séquelles irréversibles. A l'intérieur de la chambre, Matt avait les yeux ouverts, il semblait parler. En tout cas il bougeait les lèvres et faisait face au médecin. Il venait de reposer sa tête sur le tas d'oreiller derrière son dos pendant que le docteur Abrams se levait et se dirigeait hors de la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Comment va Matt ? » demanda Gabby aussitôt que le médecin s'était tourné.

Le médecin sursauta un peu, ne connaissant pas les deux personnes devant lui.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis ».

Il leva davantage la tête.

« Ah ».

« Alors ? »

Il joignit ses mains et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je viens de réaliser un petit test neurologique pour déterminer où sont les séquelles. »

« Et ? » demanda Kelly en avalant sa salive.

« Et il n'a l'air d'avoir aucun problème neurologique. Mais il a l'air d'être… Déprimé. Je pense qu'il doit avoir des problèmes psychologiques ».

« Il traverse une période difficile », affirma Kelly.

« Je vois. Je vais faire en sorte que le docteur Charles lui parle. Je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin ».

« On peut entrer et lui parler ? »

« Vous pouvez entrer, mais… Comme je le disais, il a l'air vraiment déprimé. Il faut être là pour lui, d'accord ? »

« C'est notre intention ».

Le docteur Abrams les laissa devant la porte. Gabby et Kelly entrèrent tous les deux. Matt regarda à l'opposé, par la fenêtre, observant sans doute la pluie qui tombait.

« Matt ? »

Sans aucun autre mot prononcé, Gabby vit que Matt mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il la mordait tellement fort que s'il continuait, il allait se mordre jusqu'au sang. Il ferma les yeux. Kelly et Gabby pouvait l'entendre sangloter, inaudiblement ou presque. Cela leur brisa le cœur. Gabby se mit face à Matt et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, comme jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, pas même quand Hallie était morte et qu'elle était venue chez lui pour découvrir son appartement en désordre total et lui dépressif comme jamais. Kelly était encore plus étonné que Gabby. Lui, ne l'avait jamais vu, à aucun moment dans cet état. Quand il avait perdu Shay, sa colocataire qu'il aimait en secret, il avait perdu tout contrôle, et Matt l'avait aidé à remonter la pente petit à petit. Mais là… Il était désemparé.

« Je suis désolé… » se mit à murmurer Matt.

« Quoi ? Non, ne le soit pas. Tu as… Juste besoin d'aide. Et on va être là pour toi. Comme toujours ».

Les yeux toujours fermés, il se laissa enlacer la femme qu'il aimait. Le plus fort qu'il pouvait lui aussi. Après quelques minutes, il se ressaisit à ne tint droit, regardant Kelly.

« Je… Ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as… Réagi, c'est tout ».

Kelly voyait bien que Matt était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi, de parler de lui.

« Matt, je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça mais… Mais il va falloir que tu nous parles. Pour t'aider. Tu as besoin d'aide, et… Et il faut qu'on sache ce que tu penses. Si tu t'enfermes, on ne pourra pas t'aider ».

« J-je… Je sais mais… J'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul, alors… Enfin, vous comprenez ».

« On comprend Matt, vraiment. Mais ce petit espace qui te permet d'oublier, il n'est plus là. Ce qu'il s'est passé a été la goutte de trop et… Et maintenant tu es une vraie éponge à sentiments ».

Cette métaphore fit sourire un peu Matt, et rigoler Kelly.

« J'aime bien cette expression… Une éponge à sentiments… »

« Matt, regarde-moi », demanda Gabby.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, apercevant de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude et du désespoir sur son visage.

« Je ne plaisante pas Matt. Tu as besoin d'aide, et si on veut t'aider, il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il ne va pas. Il faut que tu nous parle ».

« Mais ce n'est pas moi ça ! Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un, je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, sans aides, sans rien ! Cela a toujours fonctionné ».

« Mais maintenant cela ne fonctionne plus Matt ! Tu t'enfermes encore dans ta bulle dans laquelle Kelly et moi n'avons même pas accès ! Tu as besoin d'aide Matt, et si on veut le faire, ne rentres pas dans cette bulle ! »

« Dehors » dit Matt fermement.

Gabby ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

« Q-quoi ? »

« J'AI DIT DEHORS ! » s'énerva-t-il, le souffle presque coupé. « Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir, allez laissez-moi tranquille maintenant. Dehors ! » dit-il après quelques secondes.

Gabby se leva, presque furieuse et sortit en pleurant, claquant presque la porte au passage. Kelly resta là encore quelques secondes.

« JE T'AI AUSSI DEMANDE DE PARTIR NON ?! » lança-t-il vraiment très énervé cette fois. « DEGAGE ! »

Mais Kelly resta planté là, incapable de bouger.

« T-tu… Tu n'es pas le Matt que je connais, que j'ai connu ».

« Ce Matt est mort lors du dernier appel. Maintenant dégage de ma chambre ou je te recolle un coup de poing dans les côtes », lança-t-il les yeux noirs de colère.

Cette fois-ci, Kelly put bouger. Et pour le montrer, il s'enfuit en courant de cette chambre où ce corps qu'il ne reconnaissait pas gisait. Il sortit de l'hôpital prendre l'air, respirer un bon coup. Mais il ne tenait plus. Il s'effondra au sol, sur ses genoux. Et il se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était plus Matt. Il fallait faire quelque chose, car Matt était déjà dans sa bulle. Et il allait bientôt être hors d'atteinte.


	6. EMDR

Bonsoir à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre à lire pour commencer la semaine!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : EMDR**

Matt était hors de lui, sans savoir pourquoi. Comment avait-il pu être aussi odieux avec son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il aimait tellement ? Tout cela le dépassait, et de loin. Il soupira, regardant par la fenêtre la pluie qui continuait à tomber. On frappa à la porte et il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne répondit pas, concentré sur cette pluie. Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, une chaise crissait sur le sol de la chambre, et quelqu'un s'assit dedans.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous concentrer sur cette pluie ».

C'était un homme qui parlait, au son de cette voix il n'était sans doute pas loin de la cinquantaine selon Matt. Toujours à regarder dehors, il répliqua.

« Elle est libre. De tomber où elle veut. Aucune contrainte, aucune peur, rien ».

« Vous… Aimeriez être de la pluie ? Ou… Sous, la pluie ? » dit cet homme en insistant sur le 'sous'.

Cela fit sourire Matt si légèrement que cet homme ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Et être mouillé ? »

« Vous marquez un point. Etre mouillé, ça craint ».

Matt ne parla pas durant plusieurs minutes. Il était curieux de savoir qui était cette personne, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait juste être tranquille.

« Je suis ici pour que vous vous sentiez mieux ».

Matt inspira profondément.

« Je vais très bien ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent ces deux jours d'inconscience, ni votre… Colère de tout à l'heure ».

« Alors vous avez parlé à Gabby et Kelly… »

« Mh ».

Cette fois, sa curiosité était trop grande. Il tourna la tête et observa cet homme de la tête au pied. Les cheveux noirs, un peu d'embonpoint, une blouse de médecin grise, avec dessus marqué Dr. Charles, chef de psychiatrie, Chicago Medical Hospital. Il avait à faire à un psy.

« Je déteste les psy ».

« Ravi de vous connaître aussi… » répondit-il sarcastiquement. « Pourquoi détestez-vous les psy ? »

« Parce qu'il rentre dans la tête des gens, et… Je ne veux pas qu'on rentre dans ma tête ».

« Oh un psy peut faire plus que ça lieutenant. Il peut juste écouter ce que vous avez sur le cœur ».

« Je n'ai rien à dire ».

« Pourtant vous parlez ».

Matt lui lança un regard presque noir, pendant que le docteur Charles mangeait des bonbons juste sous son nez.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ».

« Oui je sais. Mais j'aimerais essayer quelque chose avec vous. Et pour cela vous devez d'abord me faire confiance ».

« Alors bonne chance ».

Le psychiatre se mit à rigoler tout doucement.

« Je peux vous permettre d'oublier tout cela ».

Ayant repris sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire allongé à regarder dehors, Matt se retourna à nouveau vers ce psy qu'il n'appréciait guère. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il pouvait lui permettre d'oublier tout cela ?

« Vous vous demandez comment je peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce psy était intelligent, observateur. Tout ce qu'aimait Matt. Même s'il ne voulait jamais l'admettre à voix haute. Il acquiesça.

« Eh bien, il existe une thérapie qui pourrait me permettre de vous aider. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il va falloir me faire confiance ».

« T-thérapie ? »

« Si vous préférez je peux dire que je suis en mesure de vous aider. D'une manière comme une autre ».

« Comment ».

Le docteur Charles s'approcha un peu plus avec la chaise jusqu'à presque toucher le lit.

« Ce… moyen de vous aider est basé sur l'hypnose », finit-il par dire quand il vit que Matt se tendait au mot 'thérapie'.

Matt n'avait jamais réellement été hypnotisé. Il savait juste qu'il était très réceptif, mais rien d'autre.

« Savez-vous si vous êtes réceptif ou non ? »

« Euh… Je crois l'être ».

Matt n'avait pas réellement confiance, mais il se laissait petit à petit embarquer. La promesse d'aller mieux et d'oublier tout cela était plus forte que sa raison.

« Très bien. Vous vous sentez d'aplomb pour vous lever et marcher un peu ? »

« J-je… Je peux essayer ».

Le docteur Charles se leva et aida Matt à enlever les couvertures. Il s'aperçut alors que Matt avait toujours son cathéter. Matt détourna le regard, un peu honteux de se dévoiler ainsi.

« Je vais aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle vous l'enlève ».

Le psychiatre quitta la chambre pour aller trouver l'infirmière. En revenant, Matt était assis au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide, les pieds légèrement posés au sol. Il semblait se sentir bien. L'infirmière arriva peu après, retirant le cathéter et changeant les poches de fluides sur l'intraveineuse.

« Vous en avez encore besoin monsieur » assura-t-elle.

Il se laissa faire pour un dernier examen de routine : prendre sa température, ses constantes, voir si tout allait bien. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre, enfin.

« Bon, on y va pour cette balade ? » demanda le docteur Charles.

Matt se redressa, tout son corps lui faisait mal, tirait. Il entendit quelques articulations craquer, soulageant quelque peu sa douleur. Il grogna de plaisir, faisant légèrement sourire le docteur Charles.

« Troisième jour sans bouger, ça peut faire cet effet ! » dit-il en faisant face à Matt. « Prêt pour quelques pas ? »

Matt secoua sa tête de haut en bas et avança un pied. Aussitôt, il fut pris de vertiges et d'une vague de nausée. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'écrouler au sol, mais le docteur Charles l'en empêcha.

« Je vous tiens, je vous tiens », murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Matt n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur à la tête. Ou presque. La seule fois, et dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette douleur, c'était quand il avait eu sa fracture du crâne.

« Fracture ? » réussit-il à murmurer sans trop savoir comment.

« Non, fissure cette fois-ci. Mais au même endroit que la blessure à laquelle vous faites allusion ».

Instinctivement, Matt passa ses doigts sur l'arrière de son crâne, derrière son oreille gauche. Il put sentir quelques points de suture, trois ou peut-être quatre. Il grimaça quand il rouvrit les yeux. Les vertiges étaient toujours là, sa vision était floue, mais les nausées avaient disparu.

« Nausées et vertiges? »

Matt laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'acquiescer.

« Peut-être que... Que ce serait plus prudent si vous attendiez encore quelques jours avant de réellement marcher non ? »

Mat ne répondit pas, concentré sur sa respiration, ce que le docteur Charles avait remarqué.

« Bon, on va quand même se promener, mais vous allez vous asseoir dans une chaise roulante d'accord ? Je vous aide à vous rasseoir sur le lit, et ensuite de vais chercher la chaise ».

« Non... S'il vous plaît, pas de balade. Plus tard » supplia Matt.

Le docteur Charles comprit vite que tout cela était en train d'épuiser fortement Matt, et qu'il voulait simplement se reposer.

« Très bien. On va se remettre au lit alors ».

Une fois encore, il l'aida dans ses manœuvres, laissant Matt échapper un grand soupir de soulagement une fois dans le lit.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais encore ce foutu... Truc ».

« Le cathéter ? »

Les yeux toujours fermés, Matt acquiesça.

« Je peux redemander à l'infirmière de le reposer si vous ne vous sentez pas du tout en état d'aller à la salle de bain seul ».

Matt mordit sa lèvre. Il avait honte. Honte d'être dans cet état, cet état qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre pas pour le moment.

« Bon, je demanderai à l'infirmière de repasser. Plus tard ».

Le docteur Charles se rassit sur la chaise et se rapprocha du lit.

« J'ai l'impression que vous commencez à me faire confiance ».

« Pas d'autres choix ».

Cela fit rire le psychiatre.

« Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure utiliser des techniques respiratoires et de relaxation pour vous sentir mieux. Vous avez appris cela lors de votre fracture du crâne ? »

« Ouai. Comme quoi ça peut servir encore aujourd'hui ».

« Je vois ça. Cela pourrait m'aider à vous aider bien plus vite ».

Matt fronça ses sourcils, posant un air interrogateur sur le médecin.

« C'est une des étapes de... Ma méthode. Pour vous aider. Vous en connaissez déjà, alors on va gagner du temps. Et comme je sais aussi que vous êtes réceptif à l'hypnose, on va gagner davantage de temps. Vous... Vous me faites confiance ? »

Matt haussa des épaules.

« C'est primordial pour la suite ».

Il avala sa salive, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il pouvait faire confiance à un inconnu. Mais Matt était prêt à tout pour ne plus être cet homme qu'il détestait être devenu.

« Je crois que oui ».

Le médecin sourit.

« Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer alors ».

Gabby et Kelly s'étaient réfugiés à la cafétéria, très vite rejoints par Connor, Will et April qui étaient en pause. Tous avec un café en main, personne n'osait parler en premier du cas de Matt. Mais la tension était trop grande pour Will, qui craqua.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, le docteur Charles est monté le voir ».

Gabby et Kelly restait là, à regarder l'intérieur de leur tasse, figés. Les trois urgentistes voyaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Sans prévenir, Kelly serra ses poings et frappa la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Chaque personne de la cafétéria les regardaient, notamment lui qui s'était levé. Rempli de colère, mais aussi de tristesse et de culpabilité, il s'effondra à nouveau sur sa chaise, passant ses mains dans les cheveux et versant de nouvelles larmes.

« Matt... Matt nous a viré de sa chambre », expliqua Gabby en voyant la détresse de Kelly. « I-il... Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est plus lui ».

« Laissez-lui un peu de temps pour se ressaisir. Le docteur Charles est là pour l'aider ».

« Va-t-il seulement l'écouter ? » lança Kelly. « Je connais Matt, il ne fait pas confiance aux inconnus. Encore moins à un psy ».

« Oh, croyez-moi, le docteur Charles peut être... Persuasif quand il le faut ».

« Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Matt. Il ne se laissera pas faire ».

« Vous oubliez un détail », affirma Will le sourire aux lèvres.

Kelly croisa ses bras, attendant des explications.

« Matt est des plus vulnérables en ce moment. Cela devrait être plus facile pour le docteur Charles de... L'aider ».

« Tu crois qu'il a utilisé l'EMDR sur lui ? » demanda Connor.

« Je pense que oui. Ce serait logique » affirma Will.

Gabby et Kelly étaient perplexes.

« EMDR ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est une thérapie. Le Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing. Ou en français la désensibilisation et la reprogrammation par le mouvement des yeux. On l'utilise comme traitement des syndromes de stress post-traumatique ».

« Cette thérapie repose sur la stimulation sensorielle, en particulier le mouvement des yeux. Encore très controversée, mais selon le docteur Charles, très efficace si le sujet est réceptif à l'hypnose » continua Connor.

« Ce... Qui est le cas de Matt », confirma Gabby. « Mais comme Kelly et moi le disions, Matt ne s'ouvrira pas comme ça à lui. Il a besoin de faire confiance avant, et cela prend du temps. Beaucoup de temps ».

« Et comme nous le disions », commença Connor avec l'appui de Will, « Le docteur Charles peut être très persuasif, on lui fait rapidement confiance ».

« Je voudrais bien voir ça ! » plaisanta Kelly.

« Alors c'est d'accord. On monte pour voir ça ? »

Kelly ouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Mais Matt était tellement en colère la dernière fois.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va rester derrière la vitre pour observer. On ne va pas entrer ».

« Et s'il nous voit? »

« Il ne devrait pas nous voir. C'est une vitre unilatérale ».

« On peut voir, mais il ne peut pas nous voir. Comme dans les salles d'interrogatoire » ajouta Connor.

Tous prirent la route de la chambre de Matt. Une fois arrivés, ils restèrent les plus discrets possibles tout en regardant par la vitre. Matt était assis dans un lit redressé, les yeux fermés, parfois secouant la tête de haut en bas ou de gauche à droite. Le docteur Charles était assis sur le lit, presque en face de lui, ses lèvres bougeaient. Matt semblaient suivre les instructions qu'on lui donnait.

« Oah... »

Kelly n'en revenait pas. Le docteur Charles a réussi à faire en l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes ce que lui n'avait jamais réussi à faire en près de vingt ans d'amitié. Il restait sans voix, complètement étonné.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était bon », reconfirma Connor.

Le docteur Charles descendit le lit pour que Matt soit allongé et se redressa. Matt avait toujours les yeux fermés et le psychiatre s'avançait vers la porte. Tous reculèrent tandis que cette fameuse porte s'ouvrit. Il ne semblait pas étonné de voir tout le monde.

« Alors ? »

Le docteur Charles soupira.

« Je vais avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de travail, mais je devrais réussir à en tirer quelque chose. Je voudrais vous poser une question. Comment était Matt avant ? »

« Le total contraire de ce qu'il est à présent. C'est sur lui qu'on venait en quelques sortes pleurer si on allait mal, on venait lui parler... En gros il nous servait de psy. Il gardait tout pour lui, il disait toujours qu'il allait bien. Mais là... Depuis notre dernier appel... »

« Je vois. Ce... Dernier appel comme vous dites, est le déclencheur, c'est maintenant certain. Il a réveillé en Matt tous les souvenirs qu'il refoulait. Et il n'arrive plus à les contrôler. Quand ils arrivent un par un, il semble gérer, mais quand il y en a plusieurs à la fois. C'est une autre histoire ».

« Donc... Il... Il va comment ? »

« J'ai réussi à l'endormir, par l'hypnose je dois l'avouer, mais ça semble marcher. Mais à part ça il va vraiment mal. Mentalement, mais aussi légèrement physiquement ».

« Quoi ? Comment ça? »

« Et bien... On a essayé de marcher, et rien qu'un pas il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il est pris de vertiges et de nausées. Mais comme son crâne s'est refissuré au même endroit que lorsqu'il a eu sa fracture du crâne. Cela va mettre un peu de temps à guérir, mais d'ici quelques jours il devrait pouvoir marcher correctement ».

« Et votre euh... Votre thérapie ? »

« Il est réceptif à l'hypnose, et j'ai commencé à le programmer. Beaucoup de souvenirs sont à reprogrammer en fait. Will et Connor ont dû vous expliquer, non ? Les connaissant ça ne m'étonnerait pas ».

« Juste... Les bases ».

Le docteur Charles soupira à nouveau.

« Je vous explique : mon but est de faire en sorte que tous ses mauvais souvenirs deviennent des... Des bons souvenirs, pour faire simple. Les sensations qu'il a ressenti au moment de ces événements vont être changés pour qu'ils deviennent... Agréable. Je veux dire par là que s'il se retrouve dans une situation devant laquelle il se remémore un mauvais souvenir, il pourra faire appel à ce 'bon souvenir' pour en contrer les effets. Je fais en sorte que le traumatisme ne puisse plus faire effet sur lui ».

« Vous... Vous pouvez... Reformer sa carapace ? »

« On peut dire ça oui. Mais cela va me prendre beaucoup de temps. Il semble avoir beaucoup d'événements traumatiques en lui, et les programmer va prendre du temps. J'ai déjà commencé, mais il se bloque facilement. On verra bien lors des prochaines séances ».

Le docteur Charles commençait à partir quand il se retourna brusquement vers le groupe.

« Au fait April, pourriez-vous replacer un Foley sur lui ? Durant ces prochains jours il ne va pas pouvoir se déplacer beaucoup ».

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite ».

« Je vous conseille de le laisser dormir. Il en a besoin après chaque séance ».

Les médecins partirent pour les urgences afin de reprendre leur garde, April entra doucement dans la chambre en compagnie de Gabby et Kelly qui l'avaient suivi. Ils s'assirent en silence, observant Matt dormir paisiblement. Ou presque.


	7. Faire face à la première image

Bonjour tout le monde et joyeuse Pâques! Quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau chapitre pour commencer la journée du dimanche hein?

Appréciez et lisez, tout simplement!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Faire face à la première image**

Kelly et Gabby regardaient Matt dormir en silence. Il semblait si... En paix avec lui-même. Kelly n'en revenait toujours pas que le docteur Charles ait pu, en quelques sortes, obtenir quelque chose de Matt.

« Comment il a fait... », murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à Gabby.

Mais elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

« Quoi ? », murmura-t-elle en retour tout en ne détournant pas le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Matt n'a jamais fait cela auparavant. Se faire aider par un psy je veux dire. Il s'est toujours débrouillé seul, alors... Comment il a fait ? »

Gabby caressait tout doucement la main de Matt.

« Peut-être... Qu'il est vraiment désespéré et que le docteur Charles lui a promis quelque chose en retour », finit-elle par dire après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

« Ouai. Peut-être », répondit Kelly tout simplement.

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était à ce moment que tout bascula. Le moniteur de Matt commençait à s'affoler, son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Gabby pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à trembler, que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus superficielle, saccadée. Il bougeait dans ce lit, sans aucune cohérence.

« Non... »

Et il parlait dans son sommeil. De plus en plus. Gabby et Kelly comprirent tout de suite : Matt faisait un cauchemar.

« Kelly va chercher un médecin s'il te plaît ».

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Et là, le vrai cauchemar commença pour eux. Matt se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur froide coulant sur le visage, sa respiration totalement hors de contrôle, le moniteur sonnant à cause de son rythme cardiaque. Kelly sursauta lui aussi quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et vit apparaître un médecin et une infirmière. Tous deux coururent vers le lit, s'inquiétant pour lui.

« Matt, prenez de grandes inspirations. Tout va bien ».

Mais malgré tous les encouragements, il n'y arrivait pas.

« On passe un masque le temps que la crise passe ».

L'une des infirmières se hâta dans le couloir et ramena un masque à oxygène qu'elle connecta au réseau d'oxygène.

« Poussez à dix litres ».

Le médecin se tourna alors vers Matt et lui agrippa le bras.

« Matt, prenez des grandes et profondes inspirations ».

Il avait fermé les yeux, prêt à s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène et de la fatigue. Mais il n'y arrivait toujours.

« Donnez-moi deux milligrammes de midazolam ».

La seconde infirmière revint après deux minutes dans le couloir à chercher un chariot, une seringue et le midazolam. Elle injecta alors le produit dans le port IV et après plusieurs secondes qui semblaient interminables, le rythme cardiaque de Matt diminua et sa respiration redevenait un peu plus calme.

« C'est ça, de grandes et profondes inspirations... »

La main gauche toujours sur le masque à oxygène pour le maintenir en place, il prit le poignet droit de Matt pour sentir son pouls tout en regardant le moniteur.

« Il se stabilise. Matt ? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi s'il vous plaît? »

Toujours à prendre de profondes inspirations, Matt ouvrit lentement et difficilement les yeux. Ils brûlaient comme jamais, et il les referma aussitôt.

« Je sais que vos yeux doivent brûler, ce qui serait logique mais il faut que vous ouvriez les yeux ».

Totalement réticent, il les rouvrit tout de même malgré la douleur et posa ses yeux sur ceux du médecins.

« Vous pouvez expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

À travers le masque, Matt ouvrit la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et aucun son ne sortait. Il referma sa bouche et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

Matt tourna la tête vers la gauche et ne la bougea plus. Le médecin s'apprêtait à parler quand Gabby l'arrêta.

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous le perturbez ? Matt ne veut pas parler, alors laissez-le reprendre ses esprits avant de lui poser de telles questions ».

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais docteur ! » continua Kelly, comprenant parfaitement ce que Gabby voulait. « Maintenant s'il vous plaît, je vous demanderai de sortir, Matt a besoin de se reposer ».

Après plusieurs secondes, il acquiesça et ordonna aux infirmières de quitter la chambre avec lui. Il retira le masque à oxygène et se tourna vers Gabby.

« Vous savez comment il marche. S'il en a encore besoin, utilisez-le ».

Quand la porte se ferma, Kelly et Gabby soupirèrent et se tourna vers Matt.

« C'est fini. Il n'est plus là. Ça va ? »

Il ne répliqua pas, ne voulant pas parler, mais secoua sa tête légèrement de haut en bas après plusieurs secondes. Gabby caressa son front, puis ses cheveux tout en lui souriant pour le déstresser.

« Tu... Tu veux qu'on... Qu'on s'en aille ou... Ou qu'on appelle le docteur Charles ? »

Kelly lui lança un regard interrogateur pendant que Matt restait de marbre.

« Bon, je vais demander au docteur Charles de revenir te parler. Peut-être qu'il peut t'aider mieux que nous ».

Matt ne bougea pas quand elle retira sa main, il ne bougea pas ni parla quand elle se leva et quitta la chambre en compagnie de Kelly. Une fois sortis, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour la faire tourner vers lui.

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ou qu'on appelle le docteur Charles ?! Tu es folle ou quoi ? »

« Matt ne nous parlera pas. Tu le connais, on le connaît. Le docteur Charles a réussi à faire quelque chose avec lui, alors on devrait lui faire confiance non ? »

Kelly soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Très bien », arriva-t-il à dire après quelques secondes de réflexion. « J'espère qu'il va vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui. Et pour lui surtout ».

Gabby acquiesça et se tourna vers le bureau des infirmières.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous appeler le docteur Charles s'il vous plaît ? »

« Le psy ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois qu'il peut aider Matt ».

« Je vois. Je vais le biper ».

Après cinq minutes, le docteur Charles se tenait devant eux.

« Un problème ? »

« On peut dire ça. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour Matt. Il vient de se réveiller en panique après un cauchemar et... Il ne voudra pas nous parler, mais peut-être qu'à vous oui. Il semble avoir établi une connexion avec vous ».

« Vous voulez que je le fasse parler donc... »

« Je vous demande de faire votre travail docteur. Sans vouloir vous offenser ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne m'offensez pas. Je vais aller lui parler. Je viens de parler avec le docteur Moren et je suis en train de confronter son diagnostic au mien. Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe mais je tiens encore à l'observer un peu avant de l'arrêter ».

« Vous pensez à quoi ? » demanda Gabby.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, mais dès que je confirmerai mon diagnostic, je vous en ferai part. On est d'accord ? »

Kelly et Gabby acquiescèrent faiblement, laissant le docteur Charles entrer dans la chambre de Matt.

« Matt ? »

Le docteur Charles s'avança doucement vers lui pour ne pas l'effrayer s'il s'était rendormi. Ce n'était pas le cas. Matt regardait par la fenêtre, encore une fois, à regarder la pluie. Cela fit sourire le docteur Charles.

« Vous aimez bien cette pluie hein ? Cette... Liberté ».

Il s'assit là où Gabby était auparavant. Matt restait une statue.

« J'ai entendu pour votre... Mésaventure d'il y a quelques minutes. Un... Un cauchemar ? »

Matt avala sa salive et se laissa acquiescer.

« Cela vous arriver souvent ? De faire des cauchemars ? »

Cette fois, il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Vous avez encore... Repensé à cet incident ? »

Le psychiatre faisait allusion à ce petit garçon de quatre ans que Matt avait vu mourir quelques jours plus tôt. En réponse Matt ferma les yeux et se laissa pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas comment de telles émotions pouvaient sortir de lui alors qu'il ne les exposait jamais aux yeux du monde extérieur. Il avait honte de pleurer.

« C'est tout à fait normal de pleurer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. J'aimerai essayer quelque chose si vous le voulez bien ».

Les yeux rougis, Matt les ouvrit et lui fit face.

« Il y a environ une heure, je vous ai expliqué ce que je voulais faire avec vous, le travail que l'on va faire ensemble, vous vous rappelez ? »

Matt commença à se redresser et acquiesça de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous allez appréciez au départ, mais vous devez réellement me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, sinon cela ne marchera pas ».

Matt ne bougea pas, toujours à fixer le médecin en face de lui.

« D'accord. Je veux qu'avant tout, vous vous détendiez, que vous vous relaxiez d'accord ? »

Matt secoua sa tête très légèrement et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Et il expira profondément, calmant pas la même occasion son rythme cardiaque qui avait augmenté.

« Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous focalisiez sur ce drame ».

Soudainement, Matt ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de peur et son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cet événement. La seule image qui lui venait en tête de ce moment précis, c'était ce petit garçon se faire avaler par les flammes sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, voulant montrer au docteur Charles qu'il ne voulait pas y repenser.

« Je sais que ce que je vous demande est très difficile, je le conçois. Mais, inconsciemment vous y avez pensé n'est-ce pas ? »

Matt tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre tant il tapait fort. Brièvement, le docteur Charles passa son regard sur le moniteur. Matt était à 118 battements de cœur par minute. Mais finalement, ce dernier acquiesça.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? »

Matt referma la yeux et tourna la tête vers la droite, comme pour éviter le regard du médecin. Il comprit très vite ce que Matt avait eu dans la tête.

« Le petit garçon ? »

Matt pleurait de nouveau, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Le médecin avait tapé dans le mile.

« Très bien, je voudrais à présent que vous vous focalisiez sur... Une image positive qui en découlerait ».

Matt tourna brusquement la tête tout en ouvrant les yeux.

« QUOI ?! »

« Je sais que ce que je demande vous paraît impossible, mais c'est faux ».

« Il n'y a pas d'images positives de cela ! Un garçon est mort car je n'ai pas fait mon boulot ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ça ?! »

Le docteur Charles leva ses mains et ses avant-bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là en paix.

« Je sais que cela est difficile », commença-t-il sur un ton très calme, presque un murmure, « mais essayez. J'en vois au moins une ».

« Ah ouai ?! » dit Matt d'un ton colérique.

« Gabby ».

Le regard de Matt changea en un instant. Et sa colère diminua quelques peu. Il comprenait ce que le docteur Charles entendait pas là.

« Même si vous n'avez pas réussi à sauver ce petit garçon pour plusieurs raisons tout à fait cohérentes, vous êtes toujours vivant et pouvez profiter de Gabby ».

« Et la mère ne peut plus profiter de son enfant ».

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et cela faisait un peu mal au médecin.

« Concentrons-nous sur vous, et uniquement vous si vous le voulez bien ».

Matt soupira, puis acquiesça doucement.

« Je souhaiterai que vous vous asseyez sur le bord du lit, en face de moi. Cela nous facilitera la tâche ».

Matt accepta avec réticente et doucement, il bascula ses jambes en dehors du lit. Et se mit droit, en face du psychiatre.

« Vous pouvez me donner une note de 0 à 10 sur cette... Image négative que vous avez eu ? »

D'un air interrogateur, Matt réfléchit sur ce que le docteur Charles attendait réellement.

« Je souhait savoir si cette image a un grand impact ou non. 0 et l'image ne vous fait rien, 10 et l'image est traumatisante ».

« Alors... Disons... 9? »

« Et quand vous y repensez, cette image vous fait... Mal où, principalement ? »

Matt repensa à ce petit garçon. Tout en fermant les yeux, son estomac se noua et son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

« Je dirais... Quand j'y repense vraiment j'ai... L'estomac qui se noue ».

Il posa son regard sur la fenêtre derrière le psychiatre. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard de psy. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je fais appel à Gabby pour la suite de ce que je souhaiterais faire ? »

« Vous pensez à quoi ? »

« Ah... Vous n'avez toujours pas compris à ce que je vois... »

Matt réfléchit quelques instants, et après plusieurs secondes, il comprit plus ou moins ce que voulait le docteur Charles.

« L'image positive ».

Le psy sourit, satisfait que Matt ait trouvé seul la réponse.

« Vous aurez sans doute les yeux fermés tout le long du processus, mais je souhaiterais qu'elle vienne participer pour... Pour éveiller vos sens. Quand je vous ai expliqué comment j'allais fonctionner, je vous ai dit que cette... Méthode reposait sur les sens », finit-il par dire en se rappelant que Matt détestait le mot 'thérapie'.

« D'accord ».

« Je vais la chercher donc ? Pas de bêtises ? »

Matt feignit un sourire et acquiesça très légèrement. Le docteur Charles quitta la pièce et chercha Gabby. Selon lui, elle devait être aux urgences ou à la cafétéria. Il la trouva plusieurs minutes plus tard attablée devant un café avec Kelly. Il s'avança vers eux.

« Rebonjour ».

« Vous avez laissé Matt tout seul ?! » s'écria Kelly.

« Matt est un grand garçon, il sait se tenir tranquille quand il faut. Un peu de bon sens tout de même ».

« Dans son état, ce n'est pas très recommandé non ? »

« Je suis venez vous chercher Gabby », dit-il sur un ton neutre, ne faisant pas réellement attention à ce que lui criait Kelly. « J'ai besoin de vous pour aider Matt ».

« Et moi ? », demanda Kelly, offensé.

« Oh vous pouvez venir aussi. Mais c'est surtout de Gabby dont j'ai besoin ».

« Vous pouvez au moins nous expliquer ici ? »

Il comprit alors que Gabby n'allait pas bouger avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il soupira et commença son explication.

« Je souhaiterais court-circuiter les pensées négatives de Matt. Et pour cela, il me faudrait votre aide. Quand il a des pensées négatives, il est du genre à avoir des images de vous pour les contrer ».

Kelly et Gabby comprenaient parfaitement, ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes.

« Je vous suis alors. Tu m'attends ici Kelly ? »

« Ouai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le café je t'en recommanderai un autre ».

Gabby sourit puis suivit le docteur Charles jusque dans la chambre de Matt. Celui-ci s'était levé et avait marché un peu tout en se tenant au lit d'après ce que pouvait voir le médecin.

« On se dégourdit les jambes ? » dit-il en souriant. « Sans moi ? »

Matt se rassit sur le bord du lit.

« J'avais des fourmis » dit-il en regardant Gabby.

Puis il baissa le regard vers ses pieds.

« D'accord, on peut reprendre là où on en était ? J'ai expliqué à Gabby ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais elle ne sait pas encore comment elle peut m'aider. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je lui explique ? »

Toujours la tête baissée, Matt hocha la tête.

« Très bien ».

Il se tourna vers Gabby et lui expliqua la situation.

« J'ai demandé à Matt de se focaliser sur une image de l'événement, de déterminer la 'douleur' de l'événement et sa situation sur son corps. Et ensuite je lui ai demandé de se focaliser sur une image positive qui en découlerait ».

Ne voulant pas dire de bêtise ni aggraver la situation, Gabby réfléchit un moment.

« Et l'image positive c'est moi je suppose. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas demandé d'aide ».

« Exact. Je voudrais que vous preniez le siège et que vous vous mettiez en face de Matt ».

Gabby acquiesça et s'assit sur la chaise en plastique. Matt évitait encore et toujours son regard.

« Matt, je souhaiterais qu'on refasse notre démarche de tout à l'heure. Cela marchera mieux, on est d'accord ? »

Le regard toujours baissé, il acquiesça.

« Bien. On se détend, comme tout à l'heure, et quand vous serez prêt, on continue ».

Gabby passa ses yeux sur le docteur Charles qui était juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Après plusieurs secondes interminables, Matt acquiesça, permettant ainsi au docteur Charles de continuer.

« Maintenant, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur cet événement ».

Aussitôt, Gabby put sentir que Matt se tendait. Il tremblait, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque était rapide, il serrait ses poings.

« Maintenant, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur cette image positive dont on a parlé. Concentrez-vous bien dessus ».

Matt arrêta de trembler après une dizaine de secondes.

« Gabby, je souhaiterais que vous le réconfortiez en utilisant tous ses sens ».

Elle se tourna vers le docteur Charles, toujours d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci baissa sa tête tout en la regardant. Gabby prit alors la décision de l'écouter. Si Matt lui faisait confiance, alors elle aussi devait lui faire confiance. Elle se tourna vers Matt et lui attrapa doucement les bras pour l'enlacer, s'approchant toujours plus de cet homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je suis là Matt, je serai toujours là. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu es, je serai toujours là ».

Maintenant dans ses bras, elle réconfortait Matt comme elle pouvait. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal, son rythme cardiaque baisser. Matt avait planté sa tête dans le cou de Gabby. Elle avait chaud, lui froid. Le contraste les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant.

« Je suis là... », murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Le docteur Charles sourit. Il était satisfait.

« Comment vous vous sentez Matt ? »

Les yeux toujours fermés, profitant en quelques sortes du moment, Matt mit du temps à répondre.

« Mieux ».

« Bien. Je vais autoriser votre sortie, à condition d'être surveillé par vos proches. Disons qu'on se voit... Tous les jours pour le moment ? Ça vous va ? »

« Mh... »

« Très bien. Je vais vous aider à vous rallonger et vous allez vous reposer un vais préparer les papiers et les donner à Gabby d'accord ? »

Gabby aida le docteur Charles à remettre Matt dans le lit. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ils quittèrent la chambre et le médecin se plaça juste devant elle pour lui barrer la route.

« Il y aura quelqu'un pour le surveiller? »

« Je... Je travaille ce soir mais Kelly va veiller sur lui. Ils vivent ensemble alors cela devrait bien se passer ».

« D'accord. Je vais lui prescrire des somnifères pour l'aider à dormir s'il n'arrive pas à se détendre. Il peut en prendre un à deux avant d'aller se coucher mais pas plus. Je vais aller faire les papiers de sortie et vous les donner. Si je ne vous trouve pas à la cafétéria, vous serez dans sa chambre ? »

« Oui. Et merci. Je suis... Impressionnée par la confiance que Matt vous accorde. Il... Il n'est pas ce genre de personne à faire confiance immédiatement ».

« Disons que je ne lui ai pas donné le choix. En quelques sortes ».

« Vous lui avez dit quoi ? Pour qu'il vous fasse confiance si vite ? »

« La vérité. Je peux le débarrasser des images négatives qu'il a dans la tête ».

« Vraiment ? Comment ? »

« Je crois que vous avez une partie de la réponse ».

Le docteur Charles lui sourit tandis qu'elle réfléchit. Après trente secondes, elle trouva.

« Vous... Vous allez vous servir de moi ? Pour lui enlever les images négatives ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Bon, je vous explique. Pour enlever une image négative, il faut principalement une image positive et une stimulation sensorielle. L'image positive qu'il a pris pour cet événement avec le petit garçon, c'était vous. Et le fait de le réconforter en utilisant ses sens, cette image va s'ancrer plus facilement dans sa tête. De ce fait, si cette image négative revient dans son esprit... »

« Alors mon image et les sensations que je lui ai apportées apparaîtront, c'est ça ? » continua Gabby.

« Pour simplifier oui. Mais il ne suffira pas d'une séance pour cela. Il en faut beaucoup rien que pour une image négative. Alors imaginez le nombre de séances que je dois planifier pour toutes ces images dans sa tête ».

« Ça va être long en effet. J'espère que vous réussirez. Pour Matt ».

Le docteur Charles acquiesça et la laissa partir à la cafétéria rejoindre Kelly.


	8. Je veux dormir

Bonsoir à tous! Comme promis, je mets à jour juste au même du week-end! Certains ont laissé des commentaires et je leur ai donné quelques spoilers pour ce chapitre MAIS ils ne savant pas ce qu'il va se passer (haha). Je leur ai donné 3 mots-indices (n'est-ce pas CptJackHarkness?), indices qui sont IMAGE, GABBY et MASSAGE. J'ai aussi dit que Matt passait sa première soirée à l'appartement mais allait avoir une insomnie.

J'ai rallongé le chapitre par rapport à la version originale (l'équivalent de 2 pages openoffice). J'espère que vous allez tout de même aimer ce chapitre, je pense que c'est l'un de mes plus réussis! Laissez-moi un commentaire que je puisse vous donner des indices sur la suite et vous laisser dans la tourmente!

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Je veux dormir**

Matt était sorti de l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi et avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir, mais le fait d'être dehors lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, mais c'était à prévoir après une fissure de la boîte crânienne. Kelly, Gabby et lui étaient allés à la pharmacie pour aller chercher les somnifères prescrits par le docteur Charles et étaient rentrés aussitôt après à la maison. Gabby devait faire quelques courses pour les garçons pour le soir même puisqu'elle travaillait au bar. Elle était vraiment très inquiète mais elle ne l'avouait pas. Elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Matt malgré la surveillance promise de Kelly. Après avoir mis toutes les courses dans le frigo, elle partit non sans mal pour le bar, laissant Kelly s'occuper de Matt. Même s'il n'avait pas faim, il s'était forcé à manger pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, et à vingt-trois heures, ils partirent se coucher : Matt par fatigue, Kelly car il avait une garde supplémentaire le lendemain. Mais après deux heures de tentative, Matt n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, et il avait tout essayé. Il avait prit deux somnifères, ce que le docteur Charles avait vivement recommandé pour la relaxation des muscles mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre au maximum, comme il l'avait appris lors de la première session de thérapie avec ce même docteur Charles. Il s'allongea droit dans son lit, plaça ses mains sur son abdomen, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il essayait de trouver une image de bien-être, relaxante pour dormir et s'endormir, mais après quinze minutes d'essai, il abandonna, frustré. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de reprendre un somnifère, puis passa quelques minutes à se passer de l'eau sur son visage, et reprit la route de son lit pour se recoucher. Mais il ne dormait toujours pas. Il soupira de désespoir : les seules images qu'il avait dans la tête n'étaient que désordre et chaos. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une image positive, de bonheur. Lassé et fatigué, peur de s'endormir et de faire des cauchemars, il se releva à nouveau, rentra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain et prit la boîte de somnifères dans les mains. Des mains tremblantes. Devait-il parler de ses problèmes à ses amis ou... Ou devait-il simplement dormir pour oublier ? Ne sachant pas à qui parler à près de deux heures du matin et voulant dormir paisiblement, il ouvrit la boîte, plaçant les médicaments dans sa main et se figea un moment. Il avait tant de questions dans la tête : à qui parler, à qui faire confiance, devait-il dormir ou non... Devait-il prendre ces pilules ou non. Tant de questions et aucunes réponses... Il secoua la tête, comme pour échapper à son propre esprit, mais rien ne changeait. Ces images et ces questions restaient en place et devenaient plus fortes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux, amenant sa main tremblante à sa bouche. Les pilules se mélangèrent à sa salive tandis qu'il remplissait un verre d'eau et avala quelques gorgées. Très vite, en moins d'une minute, sa tête commença à tourner, le monde autour de lui se mit à bouger et à devenir flou. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il plaça sa main gauche sur le bord du lavabo avant de se sentir glisser, happer par le sol. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa-t-il. Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : il ne lui restait que peu de force. Il décida de ramper pour retourner dans la chambre et prendre son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Avec beaucoup de mal, il y arrive et appuya sur la première touche de son téléphone, composant le numéro de Gabby.

* * *

Chez Molly, Gabby travaillait encore avec Hermann et Otis pour nettoyer et fermer le bar. Elle s'inquiétait pour Matt, qu'elle avait laissé seul avec Kelly et ce depuis le début de la soirée. Kelly avait beau avoir promis de veiller sur Matt, elle n'était pas rassurée. Mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Hermann : il n'avait presque pas dit un mot de la soirée. Elle décida de briser la glace.

« Tu vas bien Hermann ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Gabby le connaissait bien, très bien même. S'il ne voulait pas répondre, alors il allait mal.

« Hermie ? »

Cette fois, c'était à Otis de s'inquiéter. Hermann soupira, fermant les yeux et s'asseyant sur une des chaises encore non retournées. Ses deux acolytes firent de même.

« Parle-nous ».

Il acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je... J-je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce petit garçon... »

Hermann avait enfin craché le morceau, enfin avoué.

« Je me dis que... Que ça aurait pu être Kenny ».

En tant que père, il était difficile pour lui de voir un enfant mourir dans les flammes, car il se disait toujours que ça aurait pu être l'un de ses enfants. Et c'était compréhensible.

« Je l'ai regardé mourir sans rien faire et... »

« Tu l'as regardé mourir sans rien pouvoir faire, nuance », interrompit Dawson. « Ce qu'il s'est passé n'était ni de ta faute, ni de celle de Matt. Agir autrement aurait été du suicide ».

Elle essayait de le rassurer quand elle avait de mal à le faire avec Matt.

« Je sais Dawson. Mais je ne peux pas m'en m'empêcher ».

« Peut-être que... Que tu pourrais en parler au docteur Charles ? Il aide déjà Matt, peut-être qu'il peut aussi t'aider ? »

Après un long temps d'hésitation, il acquiesça.

« Ouai, peut-être. Je l'appellerai à la première heure ».

Otis et Dawson se mirent à sourire. Ils n'aimaient pas voir Hermann dans cet état, et cela les rassurait de savoir qu'il acceptait d'être aidé. Soudain, le téléphone de Gabby sonna. Surprise, elle le prit dans ses mains et regarda l'écran. C'était Matt. Elle décrocha tout de suite, fronçant les sourcils.

« Gabby... »

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était très faible, presque un murmure. Cela l'inquiéta davantage : quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Matt ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je... »

Otis et Hermann écoutait attentivement, inquiets eux aussi. Ils voulaient parler mais Gabby les avait arrêtés avec un signe de la main.

« Matt ? »

« Je crois que... Que j'ai fait une connerie... »

« Matt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Je... Je voulais juste... Dormir tranquille... Sans cauchemars... »

« Quoi ? Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sa propre voix tremblait, elle avait les larmes aux yeux tout en passant sa main sur sa bouche et ses lèvres glacées.

« Dormir... Je... Désolé... Gabby... »

Elle essayait de décrypter ce que voulait dire Matt de façon précise. Mais elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » répéta-t-elle avec les larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues.

« … Pilules... »

Elle se leva brusquement, laissant échapper un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se tramait, puis elle se tourna vers ses amis et collègues.

« Appelez les secours et Kelly », ordonna-t-elle.

Otis attrapa son téléphone et appela tout de suite les secours tandis qu'Hermann composait le numéro de Kelly.

« Matt, continue de me parler ».

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Aucun bruit, pas même une respiration.

« Matt ! »

Elle sentit les larmes couler et brûler ses joues. Hermann revint en courant vers Gabby.

« Severide en ligne ».

Elle arracha presque le portable des mains de son ami et mentir, le laissant s'interroger sur l'urgence de la situation.

« Kelly, tu es près de Matt ?! »

« Gabby, je dormais... Je travaille dans quelques heures... »

« Va dans la chambre de Matt ! Il y est sûrement en train de faire une overdose de somnifères ! »

« QUOI ?! » cria-t-il dans le téléphone.

Gabby répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire, les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante. Kelly se leva d'un bond, courut hors de sa chambre et se rua dans celle de Matt. Son cœur battant à toute vitesse, il entra sans frapper, seulement pour découvrir son frère totalement inerte près du lit, face contre terre, son portable dans sa main gauche.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Il appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur et se jeta au sol, son téléphone glissant de sa main et claquant sur le parquet.

« Matt ! Matt ! » cria-t-il en le mettant sur le dos et frappant ses joues glacées.

« Gabby... Qu-qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Hein ? J-je fais quoi? »

« Kelly calme-toi d'accord ? Matt a besoin de toi. D'abord, vérifie son pouls et sa respiration ».

Kelly prit une grande inspiration, puis appliqua deux doigts sur sa carotide et son autre main sur sa poitrine.

« I-il ne respire pas ! J-je fais quoi Gabby ? J-je fais quoi ? »

« Ne panique pas Kelly. Les secours sont en route. Cela ne repose que sur toi maintenant. Est-ce qu'il a un pouls ? »

« Oui, o-oui. Faible à percevoir mais là. Il est très rapide ».

« Il m'a parlé de pilules. Est-ce que tu vois la boîte de somnifères près de lui ? »

Il inspira et expira profondément, presque calmement, la sueur dégoulinant doucement sur son front. Il scruta autour de lui les aperçut sur le carrelage de la salle de bain un boîte. Il se leva, le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle était vide. Il courut à nouveau pour s'agenouiller près de Matt.

« Gabby ? I-il a tout avalé ! Toute la boîte! »

« Oh doux Jésus... Ok, il faut que tu fasse un massage cardiaque et un bouche-à-bouche. Ne panique pas, les secours arrivent ».

« D'accord », murmura-t-il.

Kelly murmura plusieurs fois ce même mot, se mettant au niveau du cou de Matt. Il balança sa tête vers l'arrière, ouvrit sa bouche, posa ses propres lèvres sur les siennes et inspira deux grandes bouffées d'air dans ses poumons. Les poumons inactifs de Matt. Puis il joignit ses mains et les plaça sur sa poitrine et appuya de nombreuses fois.

« Allez Matt ! N'abandonne pas ! »

Kelly était en panique totale : Matt était tellement pâle, ses lèvres avaient pris une légère teinte de bleu qui le terrorisait. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait, Matt ne respirait toujours pas.

« Gabby, il ne respire toujours pas ! Et... E-et son pouls est trop haut ! »

« Les secours arrivent Kelly. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. Continue le massage ».

Kelly reprit son souffle, puis insuffla à nouveau deux bouffées d'air dans les poumons de Matt et recommença à appliquer une pression sur sa poitrine.

« Allez... Allez Matt... », murmura-t-il.

Il put enfin entendre la sirène de l'ambulance. Elle s'approchait à toute vitesse. Gabby l'entendait à travers le haut-parleur.

« La porte est ouverte ? »

« Non », affirma-t-il, « J'ai fermé après que tu sois partie ».

« Alors va ouvrir Kelly ! Allez ! »

Il grogna, conscient qu'il allait laisser Matt sans oxygène le temps d'aller chercher les ambulanciers et de les ramener auprès de lui. Il se leva, courut vers la porte d'entrée et la déverrouilla pour l'ouvrir. Il fit face aux ambulanciers, deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui s'apprêtaient à frapper à la porte.

« Par ici ! »

Il se retourna et courut dans l'autre sens, à présent suivi par les deux secouristes. Il se jeta à nouveau au sol, tenant la tête de son ami dans ses mains.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Overdose de somnifères. Ça fait plus de cinq minutes qu'il ne respire pas et son pouls est très haut ».

Les deux hommes se mirent à genoux et se pressèrent pour placer une intraveineuse au bras droit de Matt et pour l'intuber. Une fois en place, Enrey sécurisa le tube et gonfla le ballonnet avant d'insuffler de l'air manuellement dans les poumons de Matt. L'autre ambulancier, Harrison, plaça les trois électrodes du moniteur et le brancha, puis fit de même avec le tensiomètre.

« Pouls à 180, tension à 8/5. Il faut baisser son pouls et monter sa tension. Et limiter l'assimilation des pilules. Combien il en a pris ? »

Kelly ne réagit pas en premier lieu, regardant son petit frère inerte, intubé et vulnérable.

« MONSIEUR ! »

Ce cri puissant le sortit de ses pensées et il sursauta, enlevant son regard de sur Matt et fixant à présent les ambulanciers.

« Combien il a pris de pilules ! »

« Euh... L-la boîte entière ».

« Enrey, va chercher le brancard. On doit faire vite sinon il va nous lâcher ».

Il acquiesça et sortit en courant pour ramener le brancard.

« Vous pouvez m'aider monsieur ? »

« Oui, oui... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », demanda-t-il en avalant sa salive difficilement.

« Vous allez prendre ma place et appuyer sur le ballon toutes les deux secondes, d'accord ? »

Il n'eut pas la force de parler, mais il hocha la tête de haut en bas. En quelques secondes, la respiration de Matt était entre ses mains. Alors il obéit : toutes les deux secondes, il appuya sur l'ambu qui maintenait son meilleur ami en vie et sa respiration intacte. Harrison injecta un produit dans le port intraveineux de Matt, et très vite son pouls ralentit légèrement. Enrey réapparut dans la chambre avec le brancard, le baissant à son niveau maximum.

« On le met sur la planche à trois. Un, deux trois ! »

Par habitude, Kelly plaça sa main libre au niveau du cou de Matt, le temps qu'il soit transféré du sol au brancard par les ambulanciers.

« Vous êtes médecin ? » demanda Harrison, remarquant son geste uniquement connu des services de secours.

« Pompier. Caserne 51 ».

« Vous venez avec nous dans l'ambulance ? »

« Il est hors de question que je le laisse! Alors oui ».

Les deux ambulanciers acquiescèrent et levèrent le brancard, puis se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de l'ambulance.

« Lui aussi est pompier ? »

« Même caserne », dit-il en hochant la tête et en continuant de ballonner. « C'est mon meilleur ami ».

Une fois dans l'ambulance, Kelly s'assit dos à la route, au niveau de la tête de Matt.

« Allez en route Enrey ! »

« C'est parti pour Lakeshore ! »

« Non, non ! Emmenez-le à Chicago Med, s'il vous plaît », implora Kelly.

« Un... Problème particulier ? »

« Euh... Mauvais souvenirs. Sa... Sa première fiancée est... Était médecin là-bas ».

« Était ? »

« Elle est morte. Enfin c'est compliqué, mais ne l'emmenez surtout pas là-bas ».

L'ambulancier en chef soupira, observant la détresse marquée sur le visage de Kelly.

« Enrey ? Tu peux nous y emmener en moins de cinq minutes ? »

« Comme si c'était fait ! »

« Je contacte l'hôpital ».

Il attrapa sa radio et l'alluma pour avoir une communication avec le central.

« Central, ici l'ambulance 127. Passez-moi Chicago Med s'il vous plaît. Urgence ».

« _Je vous mets en connexion tout de suite_ ».

Quelques secondes interminables et silencieuses passèrent, causant une forte tension palpable dans l'ambulance.

« _Ici les urgences de Chicago Med_ ».

« Ici l'ambulance 127. Nous arrivons avec une overdose de somnifères. Une cinquantaine de pilules ont été avalées. Quatre minutes pour venir ».

« _Compris. On prépare votre venue_ ».

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance et du ballonnet. Kelly tentait de garder son calme en inspirant et expirant profondément et calmement tandis qu'il continuait à insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Matt. Sans le remarquer, trop concentré à garder un œil sur Matt, l'ambulance était arrivée à l'hôpital.

« On est arrivé ! »

Harrison se leva et ouvrit la porte arrière. Connor, Will et April étaient là pour les accueillir.

« Homme de trente-cinq ans avec overdose de somnifères ! Pouls à 170, tension à 7/4, fréquence respiratoire remontée à 30 après intubation ! Glasgow à 7, 0.3mg de flumazénil il y a cinq minutes et début de remplissage pour le stabiliser sans grand succès ! »

« Vous avez fait une anesthésie? »

« Non, il était inconscient et en arrêt respiratoire à notre arrivée ».

« Pas de convulsions ? »

« Aucune ».

« Ok, trauma 1 ! »

Kelly suivit le brancard pendant qu'il continuait à ballonner. April était venue près de lui, appliquant ses mains sur celles de Kelly pour lui prendre sa place, des mains qui tremblaient, mais il ne lâcha pas prise, il ne fléchit pas. Et quand elle baisse les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle comprit. Elle comprit rien n'allait l'arrêter. April connaissait bien Kelly : quand il était dans cet état qui plus est avec la vie de son ami en jeu, il était inarrêtable. Elle enleva donc ses mains, laissant Kelly travailler. Le brancard tremblait à travers les couloirs le temps d'arriver en salle 1. une fois le brancard accolé au lit, les ambulanciers et médecins prirent chacun un coin de drap.

« Sur le lit à trois ! Un, deux, trois ! » cria le docteur Halstead.

Une nouvelle fois, Kelly eut le réflexe de passer sa main dans son cou pour maintenir sa tête pendant que Matt passait du brancard au lit. Les deux médecins le rattachèrent les électrodes au moniteur de la salle ainsi que le tensiomètre au moment où April suspendait les poches de fluides utilisées par les ambulanciers.

« Apportez un respi et du charbon actif. Et de quoi faire un remplissage », ordonna Connor.

« On va faire un lavage ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Oui », répondit en même temps les deux médecins. « Son corps ne pourra pas supporter une assimilation supplémentaire de benzodiazépine. Il faut pomper les pilules », ajouta le docteur Rhodes.

La seconde infirmière courut alors hors de la salle pour ramener le matériel nécessaire. Au même moment, le moniteur cardiaque s'affola : le cœur de Matt était devenu complètement fou.

« Il passe en tachycardie ventriculaire ! On doit le choquer ! Passez une dose d'amiodarone ! »

April se rua sur le chariot de réanimation, cherchant dans le troisième tiroir la fameuse seringue contenant le produit demandé, tandis que Connor avait placé les deux patchs sur le torse de Matt : l'un à droit de sa poitrine, l'autre sur son flanc gauche.

« On charge à 200J ! »

Will ajusta la puissance du défibrillateur et affirma que tout était prêt.

« Dégagez ! »

Tout le monde s'écarta, y compris Kelly qui leva les mains. Will activa les patchs, laissant le corps de Matt se tortiller à cause du choc électrique. Une fois retombé, le moniteur était toujours aussi fou. Cela n'avait pas marché. Kelly reprit son travail, continuant à insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Matt.

« On recommence à 300J ! » s'écria alors Connor.

Une nouvelle fois, Will régla la puissance de l'appareil avant de confirmer la charge.

« On dégage ! »

Encore une fois, tout le monde s'écarta, levant les mains. Le corps de Matt se tordit une nouvelle fois sous le coup de l'électricité le parcourant et retomba sur le lit.

« Toujours en TV ! » affirma April.

« On passe à 360J et assez une autre dose d'amiodarone ! »

April reprit une seringue dans le chariot et vida son contenu dans l'intraveineuse.

« Amiodarone passé ! » confirma-t-elle.

« Chargé à 360 ! » continua Will.

« On dégage ! »

Encore le même processus s'enclencha : tout le monde s'écarta en levant les mains, Will activant le défibrillateur et le corps de Matt se tordant et retombant sur le lit. Aussitôt après, Kelly reprit son rôle pendant que le moniteur sonnait un peu moins vite à chaque seconde qui passait. Connor passa deux doigts sur la carotide de Matt tout en jetant un œil au moniteur. Les bips s'estompèrent, et Kelly s'offrit un gros soupir de soulagement, tout comme les médecins, les ambulanciers et les infirmières autour d'eux.

« Retour en sinusale ! Pouls à 140, tension à 5/3 ».

« Il faut remonter sa tension. On passe 200mg d'amiodarone sur une heure pour baisser son rythme cardiaque. Et 3mg de flumazénil en IVD pour contrer au maximum les effets des benzodiazépines et éviter les convulsions. Si sa tension ne remonte pas, on passera une dose de dopamine », ordonna Will.

Ces explications, elles étaient plus pour Kelly. Les deux médecins et April savaient qu'il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avec son frère. Ils savaient tous qu'il était très inquiet mais était trop concentré sur maintenir le système respiratoire de Matt intact pour s'en préoccuper.

« Je veux un bilan sanguin complet ! Toxine, contrôle de base, tout ! Et où sont ce respi et le charbon actif ! »

Au même moment, la seconde infirmière revint avec le respirateur et tout l'attirail demandé.

« J'ai besoin d'un Foley et d'une VVP ! Et d'un remplissage sur l'inffuseur rapide ! »

« Tu vas trouver une veine ? »

Il y eut un blanc pendant un court instant, le temps que Connor réfléchisse.

« On verra. Si je ne trouve pas, je passerai en artérielle ».

Chacun prit alors sa place : Connor tentait de trouver une nouvelle veine sur le bras droit de Matt, la seconde infirmière enlevait le peu de vêtement qu'il portait pour le mettre en blouse pendant qu'April attendait qu'elle ait fini pour insérer le cathéter, Will bousculait légèrement Kelly pour retirer l'ambu et activer le respirateur puis pour insérer un autre tube dans sa bouche, près du tube maintenant ses voies respiratoires et pour descendre jusque dans son estomac pour pomper les pilules que Matt avait avalées. Cela faisait tellement mal à Kelly de se voir si impuissant face à la scène qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Regardant en slow motion, il recula jusqu'à buter sur le mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser au sol. April l'entendit soupirer, comme tous les autres dans la salle. Elle finit par poser le cathéter, retira ses gants et s'agenouilla en face de Kelly.

« Viens avec moi. Je t'emmène dans la salle d'attente ».

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas Il n'y arrivait pas. April posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le ramener dans le monde réel tout en l'appelant, et après dix secondes, il bloqua ses yeux dans les siens. Il se rappela alors de ce qu'elle venait de dire et acquiesça très légèrement. April l'aida à se relever, à sortir de la salle et le fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente. Elle partit quelques secondes pour lui ramener un verre d'eau fraîche, verre qu'il but presque d'une seule traite. Kelly secoua sa tête, l'abaissant tout en fermant les yeux et passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kelly ».

« BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! » s'emporta-t-il en se levant d'un coup, faisant sursauter April et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente. « J'ai promis à Gabby que j'allais le surveiller, j'ai promis à Matt que je serai là pour lui ! Et voilà dans quel état il finit ! »

April savait que c'était la colère qui parlait et non Kelly réellement, mais cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

« Tu as été à ses côtés au moment où il fallait. Tu l'as maintenu en vie. Ce que tu as fait lui a sauvé la vie », essaya de rassurer April en vain.

« Et si je l'avais surveillé comme promis, il ne serait pas de retour dans ce foutu hôpital, dans ce putain de lit, se battant pour rester en vie ! » cria-t-il en pointant du doigt la salle dont ils venaient tous les deux de sortir.

Kelly repassa ses mains sur son visage, sur sa bouche tout en fermant les yeux. Il se rassit, murmurant des excuses incompréhensibles.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Kelly. Ton meilleur ami est dans un lit d'hôpital ».

« Tu ne comprends pas April. Comment tu réagirais si ton meilleur ami se retrouvait dans le même état que Matt alors qu'il était sous ta surveillance ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, pas besoin. Tous les deux avaient la réponse : elle aurait réagi de la même manière. Kelly soupira. Tout cela le dépassait.

« Je... Je dois y retourner. Will ou Connor viendra te voir quand Casey sera stabilisé », affirma April.

Kelly se sentit acquiescer et la laissa repartir dans la salle de trauma 1, là où son meilleur ami était étendu dans un lit, un tube dans la gorge pour respirer, un autre pour pomper les somnifères. Cette vision d'horreur le hantait. Il avait promis à Gabby de garder un œil sur Matt mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait promis à Matt d'être là pour lui et il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse. Aucune des deux promesses.


	9. Gelé

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous profitez du soleil (en tout cas, halleluiah il y en a en Normandie!) et de ce dimanche pour vous reposer ou profiter de votre famille :-)

Pour passer ce dimanche, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous ne laissez pas forcément de commentaires, mais j'ai déjà 1200 vues, et je me dis donc que... QUe je suis lue! Et c'est déjà une grande victoires :D

Merci de lire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Gelé**

Kelly était dans la salle d'attente, tournant en rond, seul, se mordant les lèvres et se rongeant les ongles. Une autre infirmière était venue lui passer des vêtements plus décents qu'un boxer et un t-shirt pendant que Gabby allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec les autres. Enfin il l'espérait. Il continuait de tourner en rond, soupirant intensément pour calmer son inquiétude grandissante et déjà à son niveau maximum. Il se sentait coupable : il était dans la pièce d'à côté et il n'avait rien entendu du tout. Cela le rendait malade. Il avait promis à Gabby de s'occuper de lui. Toutes ces pensées qui arrivaient en même temps lui donnaient mal à la tête et le vertige. Il ferma les yeux en s'asseyant et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant à nouveau. Il entendit la porte coulissante près de lui qui s'ouvrait et put entendre que la personne était très pressée. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« Kelly ! »

Ces pas venaient vers lui très vite et s'arrêta devant. Il se força à lever la tête et ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Un bref instant, sa vision était légèrement floue, mais il put s'apercevoir que c'était Gabby. Dans un élan de honte, il rebaissa la tête et posa ses mains sur son crâne, près de la tempe.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Quoi ? Non! »

Gabby s'assit à côté de lui, lui caressant délicatement le dos.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il se sentit pleurer et prendre une grande inspiration.

« J'étais à côté ! À dormir ! Et lui, il... Il était dans la salle de bain à... Oh mon Dieu... »

Gabby ouvrit la bouche, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi Kelly se sentait si coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Kelly, d'accord ? »

« Si ! Je lui ai dit que je serai là pour lui, et... Et je t'ai promis de veiller sur lui et… Et je n'ai pas été là ! »

« Mais tu as été là pour le sauver non ? C'est ce qui compte okay ? Tu as été là pour le maintenir en vie ! »

Kelly secoua la tête, ne voulant rien entendre. Pour lui, il était coupable de tout cela. Ils entendirent quelqu'un éclaircir sa voix.

« Gabby ? Kelly ? »

Surpris, ils levèrent la tête pour faire face à cette voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. C'était Will. Kelly se leva et se rua sur lui sans prévenir.

« Comment il va ? Comment va Matt ? »

Will le regardaient l'un après l'autre. Tous les deux étaient levés, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? »

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, ce que firent à contre cœur les deux amis. Puis ce fut au tour de Will de s'asseoir près d'eux.

« Matt n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, loin de là. La quantité de médicaments absorbée est vraiment conséquente et une partie a été assimilée par l'organisme. Nous essayons d'inverser les effets avec du flumazénil. Il protège aussi des effets du sevrage et des complications possibles. Nous lui donnons du charbon actif pour pomper les médicaments encore dans son estomac, ainsi que de l'amiodarone pour contrer la tachycardie. Sa tension remonte doucement mais sûrement, ce qui est une bonne chose et son rythme cardiaque est redescendu à un niveau convenable ».

« Je... Croyais que pour une overdose, on faisait une hémodialyse ? »

« Certains médecins le font, mais il a été prouvé qu'on ne fait que stresser l'organisme davantage. Et on a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas eu de convulsions. C'est une bonne chose ».

« On peut le voir ? »

Will commença à secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Malheureusement non, pas tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé et qu'il a parlé avec le docteur Charles ».

« Matt n'est pas suicidaire ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit l'overdose ».

« Il voulait simplement dormir ! Il voulait juste dormir sans avoir de cauchemars... »

« Il vous l'a dit ? » demanda Will.

« Il... Il m'a appelé, en... En me disant qu'il avait fait une bêtise et que... Qu'il voulait juste dormir sans faire de cauchemars ».

Will se redressa, toujours en face des deux amis.

« Il faut quand même qu'il parle au docteur Charles. En règle générale, les patients ayant fait une overdose ne savent pas réellement à quel point ce qu'il s'est passé est grave. Il doit parler au docteur Charles », expliqua will en insistant sur le 'doit'.

« Donc... On attend, c'est ça ? On attend juste qu'il se réveille ? »

« On va dire ça. Pour le moment il reste ici en observation. Les soins intensifs sont débordés. Mais April garde un œil sur lui, et Connor et moi aussi ».

Will leur sourit et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans la salle d'examen où était Matt.

* * *

La première chose que Matt put entendre, c'était ce bruit strident s'immisçant dans ses oreilles. C'était régulier, fort et énervant. Il se sentait vraiment très faible, voulant à tout prix dormir, replonger dans ce monde où il se sentait si bien. Il prit le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait quelque chose pincer son bras, plongeant sous sa peau pour atteindre une veine. C'était froid, glacé, cela le faisait frissonner. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre sur sa poitrine. C'était collant, désagréable et au nombre de trois. Il y en avait une posée en-dessous de sa clavicule gauche, l'autre en-dessous de sa clavicule droite, et la dernière sur son flanc gauche. Et il sentait quelque chose d'autre s'enfonçant elle aussi sous sa peau, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule gauche. Et encore une autre chose posée sur l'index de la main droite, et encore une autre enroulée autour de son bras droit. Et soudain, il entendit un crissement et sa poitrine se leva brusquement, sans prévenir. Puis elle se baissa tout doucement. Et ce crissement reprit, et sa poitrine se releva et se baissa. Encore et encore. Il tenta d'avaler sa salive. Mais même cela il ne pouvait le faire. Il s'aperçut que quelque chose bloquait sa gorge, voire deux. Les sensations qu'il avait à ce moment précis étaient confuses. Au fond de sa gorge passait quelque chose de petit, souple et inconfortable. C'était ce qui l'empêchait d'avaler correctement. Il tenta de prendre alors une respiration, mais là encore, quelque chose bloquait ses actions. Il fit attention à tous les sons autour de lui : ceux qui lui donnaient mal à tête.

« Il devrait se réveiller à présent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas. Enfin de ce qu'il se rappelait. Il l'entendait tellement fort dans sa tête qu'il voulait lui dire de parler moins fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il est ici. Cela ne devrait pas tarder ».

Il voulait tant ouvrir les yeux, voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais il était trop faible. Il essaya autre chose, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de signaler sa présence.

« Il a uriné ? »

« 150cc. Peut-être que si on lui parlait, que si on le stimulait, il se réveillerait ? »

« Laissons-le se réveiller à son rythme. Il a ingéré beaucoup de somnifères. Cela prend du temps ».

Ne pouvant pas bouger, il commença à paniquer. Il se sentit sourciller en même temps que d'entendre ce bruit qui lui perçait les oreilles qui s'accélérait.

« Docteur ? Son rythme cardiaque vient de passer à 130 ».

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il put sentir deux doigts chauds sur sa carotide.

« Je pense qu'il est en train de se réveiller ».

Les doigts se retirèrent et une main se posa sur son épaule droite.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur vous m'entendez ? Si oui, serrez ma main ».

Plusieurs doigts se mêlèrent à ceux de sa main droite. Avait-il seulement la force de bouger ses doigts ?

« Monsieur ? »

Dans un effort suprême, il commanda à sa main droite de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, juste d'un millimètre. Après plusieurs secondes, il ressentit un grand soulagement, celui d'avoir enfin pu bouger.

« Il est en train de se réveiller ».

Non. Il voulait juste se rendormir. Il voulait retourner dans ce monde sans bruit, sans rien du tout. Juste dormir. Voilà ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Monsieur ? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

Il n'en avait plus la force. Toute cette force qu'il avait en lui, il l'avait utilisé pour bouger sa main.

« Allez, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Juste un petit effort... »

Cette voix... Elle était douce, encourageante. Une main chaude se posa sur son front, contrastant avec le froid qu'il ressentait.

« Il est glacé. Il y a des couvertures dans le coin ? »

« Je vais en chercher ».

« Et ramenez aussi du sérum chauffé. Le traitement sera absorbé plus vite par l'organisme ».

S'il pouvait claquer des dents, il le ferait.

« On va vous réchauffer, ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Son rythme cardiaque diminua légèrement, se sentant rassuré par cette voix douce et paisible. Les mains posées sur lui n'avaient pas bougé de place, toujours dans sa main droite et sur son front.

« Vous êtes toujours là, monsieur ? »

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sans trop d'effort, c'était de bouger ses yeux sous ses paupières. Il les bougea de haut en bas, espérant se faire comprendre par cet homme qui lui parlait d'une voix calme.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? »

Il bougea les yeux de gauche à droite. Cela lui demandait quand même de la concentration, et la concentration lui pompait de l'énergie.

« D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ici peu de temps vous pourrez ».

« J'ai deux couvertures et deux poches de sérum chauffé ».

« Très bien, remplacez les deux de sur l'inffuseur rapide et ouvrez-les à fond ».

Les mains s'en allèrent, et il sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son corps. Un poids qui remontait jusqu'au niveau de son cou. Après quelques secondes semblant interminables, un liquide envahit ses veines. C'était chaud et se répandait dans son corps. Il se relaxait, il était bien.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Il fit un dernier effort pour bouger ses yeux de haut en bas, avant de plonger une fois de plus dans un endroit sombre et sans bruit...

« Il est inconscient ».

Connor se redressa et s'étira. Il soupira, frottant ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

« On le garde intubé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à nouveau. On surveille sa tension et son rythme cardiaque. Et on enlèvera la sonde gastrique en même temps que le respirateur », expliqua-il à April.

« Compris. Je prépare d'autres poches chauffées ? ».

« Encore deux autres que l'on passera lentement cette fois. Je vais parler à Gabby et Kelly ».

Il se tourna vers la sortie et quitta la salle, se rapprochant de la salle d'attente. Il croisa Will, qui l'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Comment ça se passe ? Avec Casey ? »

Connor était assez fatigué, mais il soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Il commence à se réveiller mais il s'est rendormi. On le réchauffe pour le moment ».

« Réchauffe ? »

« Sa température corporelle est à 36. Et il tremblait de froid ».

« Toujours intubé ? »

Le docteur Rhodes acquiesça légèrement.

« Il n'a pas non plus ouvert les yeux ».

« Alors comment tu as su qu'il se réveillait ? » demanda Will, curieux.

« Il bougeait ses globes oculaires de haut en bas pour dire 'oui', et de gauche à droite pour dire 'non'. Et il a légèrement bougé la main ».

Will semblait perplexe, faisant face à son collègue les bras croisés.

« Il a absorbé une boîte de somnifères. Et cela fait à peine une heure qu'il a été admis. En général, le patient met en moyenne deux heures, si ce n'est plus pour se réveiller ».

« Je suis urgentiste depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ça ».

« April est avec lui. Si tu comptais te rendre dans la chambre ».

Will força un sourire.

« D'autres patients ».

Connor hocha la tête.

« Je vais aller voir Kelly et Gabby ».

« Bonne chance. Ils sont assez secoués ».

Ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter quand le docteur Rhodes aperçut le docteur Charles.

« Docteur Charles ! »

Celui se retourna, mangeant encore et toujours ses bonbons. Connor s'avança vers lui et lui tapa l'épaule.

« J'aurais besoin de votre aide ».

« Le lieutenant Casey est réveillé ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à secouer la tête.

« Non. Mais je vais parler à ses amis, et le docteur Halstead vient de me dire que le lieutenant Severide et Dawson sont assez secoués. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ».

Le psychiatre avala un dernier bonbon.

« D'accord, je vous suis ».

Connor le remercia et reprit la route de la salle d'attente. Avant d'entrer, il observa les deux amis. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, tendus. Kelly avait les mains dans ses cheveux et Gabby tentait de le réconforter comme elle pouvait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les interrompre. Mais le docteur Charles ne fut pas du même avis.

« Bonsoir ! »

Kelly et Gabby sursautèrent, sortant de leurs pensées. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le médecin.

« Je sais que vous traversez une période difficile, ce qui est compréhensible cela dit, mais vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable ».

Kelly se leva brusquement, les poings serrés.

« Vous n'avez pas à me dire de ne pas me sentir coupable ! »

Gabby le regardait attentivement, surprise et presque apeurée. Le psychiatre leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Hey, hey... Je suis juste ici pour parler, d'accord ? » dit-il d'un ton très calme.

Kelly soupira et se détendit. Il se rassit et prit sur lui, les poings toujours serrés.

« Je sais que vous vous dites que ce qui arrive est de votre faute, mais vous ne devez pas vous dire cela. Il faut que vous soyez là pour lui, qu'il se dise qu'il est entouré d'amis, et qu'il va surmonter cette épreuve. On est d'accord ? »

Gabby fut la première à acquiescer. Mais Kelly regardait toujours le médecin dans le blanc des yeux, se demandant s'il avait raison ou non.

« Je crois que le docteur Rhodes à quelque chose à vous dire à présent ».

Les yeux de tous se fixèrent sur lui, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis cinq minutes. Il se décala, leva la tête en se mettant en face des deux amis. Il éclaircit sa voix.

« Matt commence à se réveiller. Il est encore très faible, et n'a pas ouvert les yeux mais il répond à la voix ».

« C-c'est une bonne chose ? » demanda Kelly la voix tremblante.

« Très bonne même. D'ici une heure environ il devrait ouvrir les yeux et devrait être sorti d'affaire ».

« Mais on ne peut toujours pas le voir ? »

Connor fut surpris un moment, avant de se rappeler que Will était passé avant lui. Il leur avait sûrement dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être à ses côtés pour le moment.

« Malheureusement non. Il doit voir le docteur Charles ici présent avant tout, quand il sera réveillé. Ses constantes sont stables à présent, il subit légèrement les effets secondaires des antidotes que nous lui avons administrés mais tout va bien. Comme je le disais il répond à la voix et est aussi parvenu à communiquer quelques secondes ».

« Il a dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? » demanda Kelly.

« Euh... »

Le docteur Rhodes se figea sur place, ne sachant pas quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes.

« Il est toujours intubé, mais il communiquait quand même ».

« Il communiquait sans avoir ouvert les yeux et en ayant un tube dans la gorge ? Comment ? » s'interrogea Kelly.

« Eh bien, quand on a les yeux fermés, on peut quand même voir les globes oculaires bouger. C'était sa façon de communiquer. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, il est encore très faible. C'est dû à l'ingestion et l'assimilation des somnifères ».

Kelly acquiesça et baissa la tête un moment.

« D'ici une heure environ, il devrait se réveiller. Quand ce sera le cas, on enlèvera la sonde gastrique et le respirateur. Et il pourra alors nous parler ».

« Et ensuite on pourra venir le voir ».

Le docteur Charles sourit du coin de la bouche.

« Et ensuite vous pourrez le voir en effet ».


	10. Enfin réveillé

Hey salut tout le monde! Quoi de mieux que de lire des chapitres pour terminer le week-end, hein?

J'espère que vous allez aimer!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Enfin réveillé**

Connor était revenu dans la salle d'examen numéro une, celle où se reposait Matt et où April le veillait. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ il y a de cela une heure trente. Ou presque : certaines poches avaient disparu du port. Il s'approcha d'April doucement.

« Aucun changement ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux.

« Cela ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps ».

Connor soupira. Elle avait raison : cela faisait plus de deux heures que Matt avait été admis. Il fallait le stimuler. Il prit sa lampe, l'alluma, et ouvrit les yeux de Matt.

« Ses pupilles sont encore légèrement dilatées. Et sa température ? »

« Remontée à 37,4. On ne devrait pas enlever la sonde ? »

Le médecin réfléchit un instant. Normalement, on faisait ça quand le patient était réveillé, pour s'assurer qu'il ne vomisse pas et qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes supplémentaires.

« Préparez du sérum réchauffé. Il faut espérer que la procédure le réveille ».

April hocha la tête avant de sortir, laissant Connor seul avec Matt. Il voulut savoir s'il était réveillé avant de réaliser la procédure. Il plaça ses doigts dans la main droite de Matt et prit une grande inspiration.

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Contre toute attente de sa part, la main de Matt bougea pour serrer la sienne. Cela le fit sourire légèrement.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

Matt percevait bien mieux les sons autour de lui, et bien moins fort que la dernière fois qu'il était réveillé. Il pouvait sentir qu'il avait aussi gagné en force. Assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux cette fois. Il les ouvrit très doucement et légèrement au départ. Un épais nuage flou envahissait ses yeux, traversé par une lumière aveuglante qui lui fit fermer les yeux presque immédiatement. Le docteur Rhodes le vit tout de suite et tourna la lampe vers le mur pour qu'elle n'éclaire plus le visage de Matt.

« C'est bon, j'ai enlevé la lumière. Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux ».

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme et relaxante. Matt ouvrit de nouveau les yeux doucement, presque totalement. Ce brouillard était toujours présent. Il passa son regard à gauche, puis à droite, et le bloqua sur Connor. Celui-ci sourit.

« Bonjour ».

Matt tourna la tête, sentant enfin totalement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et en lui. Il bougea le bras gauche, et posa urgemment sa main sur les tubes du respirateur. Connor l'arrêta juste à temps.

« Oah, oah ! », s'exclama-t-il en attrapant la main de Matt. « Doucement, doucement... On va vous l'enlever, mais avant on se calme, on se calme... »

Matt ne se débattit pas, laissant le docteur Rhodes reposer sa main sur son bas-ventre. April revint avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour retirer le tube gastrique et le respirateur.

« Nous y voilà. Vous allez sentir quelque chose de chaud couler dans votre estomac, et ensuite être aspiré. Et ensuite, April ici présente va vous retirer la sonde gastrique. Vous comprenez ? »

Matt avait de nouveau bloqué ses yeux sur le docteur Rhodes. Après plusieurs secondes, il acquiesça faiblement.

« Très bien ».

Il fit un signe de tête à April afin qu'elle puisse travailler. Elle injecta le sérum dans le plus petit tube, pendant que Matt ferma les yeux et les plissa. C'était assez désagréable. Ensuite elle aspira le contenu, enleva le sparadrap qui permettait au tube de rester en place et le tira vers elle pour que le tube sorte de son nez dans son intégralité. Cette procédure était encore plus désagréable que de sentir le sérum chaud dans son estomac. Cela le fit tousser, mais le tube du respirateur l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Une nouvelle fois, il remonta sa main gauche jusqu'au niveau du tube. Et encore une fois, Connor attrapa sa main juste à temps.

« On va l'enlever, on va l'enlever. Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord? »

Il replaça sa main sur son ventre et sentit une pression, celle de l'autre main de Matt se serrant sur la sienne. Il passa son regard sur le visage de Matt et l'observa attentivement. Celui-ci ferma les yeux doucement.

« Vous êtes fatigué ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua difficilement sa tête de haut en bas.

« D'accord. On vous retire ce tube et on vous laisse dormir d'accord ? »

La tension sur sa main se retira. Connor tourna la tête vers April.

« Préparez le masque ».

Elle acquiesça et mit tout en place. Connor retira le sparadrap qui maintenait le tube en place et éteignit le respirateur.

« Vous pouvez prendre quelques inspirations pour moi ? »

C'était très superficiel et rapide au départ, mais après plusieurs secondes, la respiration de Matt devenait plus profonde et stable.

« C'est très bien. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et je retirerai le tube. Je veux qu'à ce moment-là, vous toussiez pour moi, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Matt acquiesça. Connor attrapa le tube par le bout tandis qu'April dégonfla le ballonnet.

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Connor commença à tirer sur le tube, et Matt se mit à tousser faiblement. Une fois complètement retiré, Matt toussa de plus belle à pleins poumons. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre correctement une inspiration, ce qui fit sonner son moniteur cardiaque.

« Pouls à 125, saturation à 92% » constata April pendant qu'elle appliqua le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Matt et passa l'élastique derrière sa tête pour le maintenir. Elle poussa l'oxygène à fond.

« Prenez de grandes et profondes inspirations. Allez je sais que vous pouvez le faire ».

Le docteur Rhodes apposa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Matt à différents endroits pendant que Matt tentait de prendre quelques profondes inspirations. Le moniteur s'arrêta de sonner au grand soulagement des deux urgentistes.

« Son rythme cardiaque redescend à 90. Sa saturation remonte à 96% ».

« Il se stabilise ».

Il se tourna vers Matt et lui sourit.

« Bien joué ! On va vous laisser vous reposer un peu, d'accord ? »

Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent doucement, et il glissa dans un sommeil profond... Connor expira profondément pendant qu'April lui souriait.

« On le laisse se reposer. Vous pouvez refaire les examens sanguins ? »

« Pas de soucis ».

« Je vais reparler avec Kelly et Gabby. Les tenir informés de la situation ».

Il quitta la pièce une nouvelle fois pour se rendre dans la salle d'attente. Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant l'entrée de la salle en voyant que Gabby parlant avec une autre femme. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Kelly pendant que Gabby la réconfortait elle aussi. Cette fois, il s'avança vers eux tranquillement. Kelly avait depuis quelques secondes son regard sur lui, puis Gabby. Et enfin, ce fut le tour de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues et inspira profondément puis expira.

« Alors ? Comment va Matt ? » demanda Gabby.

Il ne la regarda pas, insistant sur cette femme blonde avec les yeux rougis par l'humidité.

« Christie, je te présente le docteur Rhodes. Il soigne Matt actuellement. Docteur Rhodes, je vous présente Christie, la sœur de Matt ».

Connor fut surpris un moment, avant d'avancer sa main vers cette femme pour lui serrer la main.

« Enchanté », dit-il après que Christie ait pris sa main.

« Je répète ma question ? » questionna Gabby.

Il tourna enfin sa tête vers elle, et la secoua légèrement.

« Non merci, c'est bon ».

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Matt est réveillé. On l'a extubé et retiré la songe gastrique par la même occasion. Il est encore faible pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il est sorti d'affaire. On refait les examens sanguins pour en être sûr, on continue de le monitorer mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici peu ».

« Donc... Mon frère va bien ? »

Connor passa son regard sur Christie.

« Il est loin d'aller bien madame. Ce que Matt a fait pour pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures montre bien à quel point sa santé est très fragile actuellement. Même s'il ne voulait sans doute pas mettre fin à ses jours, il a avalé environ cinquante pilules, ce qui n'est pas rien. C'est presque la dose létale. Si Kelly n'était pas intervenu très rapidement, je pense que votre frère n'aurait pas pu être sauvé ».

Kelly ouvrit pleinement les yeux, étonné par le discours de Connor. Ce dernier savait qu'il s'en voulait pour Matt, il s'en voulait car il ne l'avait pas entendu tomber dans la salle de bain etc, et il voulait lui remonter le moral.

« Q-quoi ? » dit-il la voix tremblante de stupéfaction.

« Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu tout de suite pour appeler les secours et prodigué les premiers soins, Matt ne serait jamais arrivé à l'hôpital en vie ».

Gabby comprit enfin : pour Connor, c'était Kelly qui avait donné l'alerte et gardé son sang-froid pour secourir Matt. D'un seul coup, Kelly se sentit enlacé par Christie, qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle se remit à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois-ci.

« Merci... », murmura-t-elle. « Merci d'avoir sauvé mon petit frère ».

Kelly lui retourna l'étreinte et ferma les yeux.

« C'est aussi mon petit frère, Christie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ».

Cela fit sourire Gabby et Connor.

« On ne peut toujours pas le voir ? »

« Le docteur Charles lui parlera à son réveil, et ensuite il viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener auprès de lui », assura Connor.

Gabby lui sourit très légèrement et balança sa tête de haut en bas.

« Merci... »

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla, laissant les deux pompiers et la sœur de Matt dans la salle d'attente. Plusieurs heures passèrent dans le calme. C'était inespéré pour tous les urgentistes. Généralement, la nuit était synonyme de nombreux accidents, surtout un vendredi soir, où une grande majorité de jeunes sortaient de boîte de nuit fortement alcoolisés et/ou drogués, finissant leur nuit mouvementée aux urgences de l'hôpital.

* * *

Matt dormait toujours quand le docteur Rhodes revint dans la pièce environ une demi-heure plus tard. Les résultats de prise de sang étaient revenus quelques minutes plus tôt et April l'avait donc bipé pour revenir et regarder les résultats. Il prit les fiches et lit attentivement chaque résultat et en les comparant avec ceux d'avant.

« Il est toujours sous l'effet des barbituriques ».

« Même après près de trois heures ?! »

« Ça arrive oui. Il a avalé une cinquantaine de pilules, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Cela met du temps pour dissoudre leurs effets ».

« Combien de temps pour un retour à la normale ? »

Le docteur Rhodes soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je pense que d'ici une ou deux heures, cela devrait être bon ».

Il posa sa main délicatement sur le front d'un Matt encore endormi.

« Sa température est à combien ? »

« 37,5 il y a quinze minutes ».

« Elle ne devrait pas être si haute ».

« Je revérifie ? »

Connor acquiesça. April prit le thermomètre et le passa sur son front.

« J'espère que ce n'est qu'une réaction à l'ingestion des somnifères », murmura Connor.

« 37,3 ».

Au même moment, les yeux de Matt s'ouvrirent enfin, faisant sourire Connor.

« Notre belle au bois dormant est de retour ! » dit-il calmement.

Matt tourna la tête vers cette voix, et bloqua son regard sur Connor. Sa main gauche se glissa vers sa bouche, mais il trouva le masque entre les deux. Il fronça les sourcils, et le docteur Rhodes regarda le moniteur.

« April ? Allez me chercher une canule, je crois que notre homme veut parler ».

« Tout de suite ».

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant seuls les deux hommes.

« Vous avez soif ? »

Matt ferma les yeux, et doucement, il secoua la tête de haut en bas. Connor prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et une paille, s'assit près de la tête de son patient et retira son masque à oxygène.

« Juste quelques gorgées pour l'instant ».

Il prit la paille entre ses lèvres et aspira l'eau, pour son plus grand soulagement. Tellement de soulagement qu'il en grognait de plaisir tout en ayant les yeux fermés.

« Votre gore est sèche, c'est normal », affirma Connor en retirant la paille et le gobelet de la vue de Matt. « Ça va mieux ? »

« O-ouai ».

Matt fronça les sourcils en entendant sa voix. Elle était rauque, comme s'il l'avait perdu.

« C'est normal, c'est normal. Vous avez été intubé quelques heures. Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Matt avala sa salive et se remit à regarder dans le vide, perdu. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant qu'il vivait jusqu'au moment des événements.

« Les pilules » murmura-t-il pour ne pas avoir mal à la gorge.

« C'est exact. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? Simple, comme la dernière fois ».

Il acquiesça légèrement. Il savait quelle était la procédure dans ce genre de cas. Alors il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, même si ça devait l'ennuyer.

« Vous pouvez me dire votre nom et la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

Il éclaircit sa voix et répondit les yeux fermés et en murmurant.

« Matt… Casey. Mercredi 30 mars 2016. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé ».

Instinctivement, il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait en face de lui, et Connor ne dit rien, le voyant se concentrer sur elle. Même si c'était un peu flou, Matt vit que l'horloge indiquait six heures et quelques minutes. Et il s'aperçut aussi qu'il n'y avait pas la lumière du jour.

« Il… Il est six heures de mat' et… On est le jeudi 31 mars ? »

Connor secoua sa tête de haut en bas.

« Exact. Six heures vingt-cinq pour être précis ».

« Que quatre heures… »

Matt ferma les yeux il en avait marre de ne pas dormir tranquillement, ou longtemps. Il voulait dormir longtemps, et sans cauchemars.

« Vous pouvez me dire où vous êtes ? »

« Planète Terre ? »

Cela fit rigoler Connor, et aussi Matt, qui fut pris d'une quinte de toux à cause de sa gorge sèche. Le docteur Rhodes prit de nouveau le gobelet et la paille pour que Matt boive un peu.

« Je rapporterais de la glace tout à l'heure, mais avant, on répond sérieusement cette fois-ci ».

Matt soupira.

« Etats-Unis, Illinois, Chicago, Chicago Med… Toujours aux urgences? »

« Correct. Les soins intensifs étaient débordés, on vous a gardé ici ».

Quand il vit Matt acquiescer, il continua son check-up.

« Vous pouvez répéter après moi : cigare, fleur porte ».

« Cigare… Fleur… Porte… Je dois les retenir ? »

« Oui, c'est important ».

« Okay ».

« Prenez le chiffre 100 et retirez 7 à chaque fois ».

« D'accord. 100… 93… Euh… 86… 79… 72… 65… »

« C'est bon, ça devrait aller », dit le docteur Rhodes en souriant. « Vous vous rappelez des trois mots ? »

« Euh… Dans… Dans l'ordre ? »

« Si possible ».

« Euh… Porte ? Cigare ? Et… Et je ne me souviens plus… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver, vous êtes encore légèrement sous les effets des pilules ».

Connor prit un stylo dans la main, bien en vue de Matt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un stylo ? »

Puis il montra sa montre sur son poignet.

« Et ça ? »

« Une montre. Vous êtes gaucher ? » demanda Matt en voyant qu'il portait sa montre au poignet droit.

« Oui, depuis toujours à ce qu'il paraît ».

Matt esquissa un sourire tout comme Connor.

« Répétez après moi : il n'y a pas de mais, ni de si, ni de et ».

« Il n'y a pas de… Mais ? Ni de si, ni… De et ? C'est quoi cette phrase ? »

« Une phrase ennuyeuse à souhait je sais… Tenez. Prenez ce papier avec votre main gauche, pliez-là en deux et redonnez-là moi ».

Matt prit donc cette feuille de papier avec sa main gauche, devenant de plus en plus ennuyé et énervé. Il la plia en deux et la repassa au docteur Rhodes qui écrivit dessus et la lui retendit.

« Faites de qui est marqué sur la feuille ».

Matt lit attentivement ce qui était marqué, c'est-à-dire 'fermez les yeux'. Et ainsi, il les ferma doucement.

« Très bien. C'est presque fini. Je vais faire un dessin, à vous de le reproduire ».

Connor dessina deux polygones imbriqués et repassa la feuille pour que Matt les reproduise à l'identique, ce qui fut le cas.

« Okay une dernière chose, écrivez une phrase complète, avec un verbe, un sujet, et une sémantique correcte ».

Matt réfléchit tout en prenant le stylo que Connor lui tendait. Il écrivit quelque chose après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et lui tendit une dernière fois le papier et son stylo. Connor regarda ce qu'il avait marqué et se leva.

« C'est très bien, maintenant essayez de vous reposer le temps que les somnifères ne fassent plus effet. Vous en avez besoin ».

« Une fleur… »

Connor se tourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Une fleur… C'est le dernier des trois mots ».

Puis Matt tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le médecin. Matt avait eu tout bon sur toute la ligne, indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage apparent dû à l'ingestion des somnifères. Il regarda à nouveau la phrase que Matt avait écrit. 'Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?'


	11. Un pas en avant

Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices! J'espère que vous profitez de cette journée ensoleillée (en tout cas, elle l'est pour moi). Je souhaitais partager un nouveau chapitre avant ce soir, comme ça quand vous rentrerez, vous pourrez le lire (presque) tranquillement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Un pas en avant**

Matt avait les yeux fermés, le vent faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds foncés, lui donnant un frisson agréable. Il avait juste sa blouse d'hôpital, rien dessus, rien dessous, il était presque totalement nu. Le froid entrait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il passa la barrière du rebord et s'assit à l'extérieur, les jambes pendant dans près de trente mètres de vide. Il ne voulait pas sauter, il voulait juste profiter de ce vent glacé et de ce soleil levé. Mais des flashs revenaient dans sa tête. Tant de flashs occupaient son esprit, des images qu'il souhaiterait oublier, qu'il voudrait oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Tout était en train de le submerger et de faire de lui un homme qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter. C'était plus fort que lui. Les pieds toujours dans le vide, il ferma les yeux, et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il passa ses doigts sur celles-ci pour les essuyer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile, aussi... Humain. Ce que son père lui avait fait subir l'avait endurci à l'extrême. Tellement endurci qu'il était devenu presque une statue sentimentale : rien ne l'affectait, rien ne lui faisait plaisir ni le rendait triste. Ou du moins en apparence. Il entretenait cette apparence d'homme fort, à qui l'on confiait tout, de l'histoire d'amour à la peur la plus enfouie. Mais au fond, tout l'affectait, toute situation lui faisait mal ou du bien. Et ce qui lui faisait mal, il le plaçait au fond de son cerveau pour l'oublier. Ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec plus ou moins de temps. Mais malgré tout, une chose le tracassait : comment ce petit garçon avait-il pu fragiliser sa carapace au point de la détruire dans son intégralité ? Il n'avait jamais été autant affecté par une intervention. Il se souvenait de ce petit gars de quatre ans : son visage, son physique, son expression. Malgré la fumée, il avait pu voir qu'il était blond avec les yeux marrons. Il n'avait pas de chaussures, pas de pantalon, juste un t-shirt et un boxer, tout simplement. Il serrait contre lui un peluche, un lapin gris et blanc. Et ce qu'il avait avant tout remarqué, c'est son visage, son expression : il n'y avait aucune marque de peur, il ne pleurait pas, ne paniquait pas. Il regardait simplement Hermann et lui. Matt se revoyait regarder derrière lui, s'apercevant que son collègue se jetait au sol. Et quand il s'était mis à regarder vers la porte, il avait vu cette boule de feu arriver. À ce moment là, son instinct de survie avait été plus fort que lui. Dans un espèce de réflexe, lui aussi se rua au sol. Il se souvint alors qu'il y avait ce petit garçon à sauver et il redressa la tête. Juste à temps pour le voir se noyer dans les flammes. Il s'aperçut que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas crié nu pleuré quand les flammes étaient arrivées sur lui. Matt se demandait pourquoi il avait eu ce réflexe de survie plutôt qu'un réflexe de sauvetage de cet enfant. Il refaisait cette scène dans sa tête, changeant le scénario à chaque fois, mais lors de ces chaque fois, l'enfant mourrait et lui aussi. Il avait recréé cette scène au moins une centaine de fois, mais rien ne changeait. Toute cette histoire le surpassait. Il n'y arrivait plus...

* * *

Gabby s'était endormie auprès de Matt, après de longues heures d'angoisse et une session avec le docteur Charles. Il lui avait autorisé à le voir malgré sa faiblesse, car il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et que Matt aussi. Et Kelly était retourné à l'appartement, réticent, mais Gabby avait insisté. Elle n'avait même pas entendu qu'il s'était enfui de l'hôpital. Alors quand elle commença enfin à se réveiller et à ouvrir ses yeux marrons, que fut sa surprise de trouver un lit vide, de s'apercevoir que Matt n'était pas là. Instinctivement, elle vérifia la salle de bain, mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle sortit, se dirigeant vers Maggie.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Matt ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ».

Maggie se tourna vers elle, surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Matt n'est pas dans la salle ».

Elle bipa tout de suite Connor et Will, qui vinrent presque aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Casey a disparu ».

Tous deux ouvrirent la bouche, mais trop surpris, ils la refermèrent.

« Peut-être qu'il est avec le docteur Charles ? »

« Qui devrait être avec moi ? »

Sursautant, ils se tournèrent, le docteur Charles leur faisant face.

« Casey n'est pas dans sa chambre ».

« Vous avez vérifié le toit et les jardins ? »

« Le toit ?! » s'insurgea Gabby.

« Pour prendre l'air, ou... »

« Ou quoi ? »

Personne n'osa parler, n'osa avouer la vérité.

« Ou quoi ?! » répéta Gabby.

« Ou alors il veut finir son travail ».

« S-son travail ? »

« Peut-être qu'il veut réellement mettre fin à ses jours ? Et que s'il vous a appelé cette nuit, c'était pour vous dire adieu et se faire pardonner ? »

Gabby ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Matt n'est pas suicidaire. Il m'a appelé cette nuit en disant qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il voulait juste dormir sans avoir de cauchemars ».

Will et Connor étaient revenus en courant. Ils étaient allés vérifiés le toit et le jardin.

« Il n'est pas sur le toit ».

« Ni dans les jardins ».

Gabby mordait ses lèvres, inquiètes

« Bon. Gabby ? Où pensez-vous que Matt pourrait aller ? »

« Euh... Il y a la caserne, sa maison, chez sa sœur, le cimetière ».

« Vous pouvez demander à vos amis de vérifier ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'empara de son téléphone. Mais avant de finir un numéro, son téléphone sonna. C'était un numéro familier, qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Dawson ? »

Elle reconnut cette voix, qu'elle avait côtoyée pendant plusieurs mois.

« Chef Tiberg ? »

« Lui-même. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me renseigner, mais sauriez-vous pourquoi votre lieutenant est ici en tenue de patient d'hôpital ? »

Elle laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et passa sa main sur sa bouche.

« Matt est à l'Académie ?! Avec vous ?! »

« Pas tout à fait avec moi mais oui. Il est sur le toit, à moitié dans le vide. J'ai essayé de le faire descendre mais il s'est levé et tient en équilibre sur le bord de la toiture ».

« Oh mon Dieu... Vous êtes sur le toit ? »

« Oui, et je le vois aussi ».

« Comment il est ? » demanda le docteur Charles lorsque Gabby mit le haut-parleur.

« Perdu, secoué, triste. Et prêt à sauter apparemment ».

« On arrive dans quelques minutes ».

Gabby raccrocha vite et courut vers sa voiture. Elle était suivie de près par Connor, Will et le docteur Charles qui montèrent aussi dans la voiture pour aller à l'Académie. Pour Gabby, le parcours fut très long. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Gabby, si vous pensez réellement que Matt n'est pas suicidaire, alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter », tenta de rassurer le psychologue.

« Matt a besoin d'aide, qu'il soit suicidaire ou non Et je serai là pour lui. Alors quand il se passe quelque chose, oui. Je suis inquiète ».

Arrivés sur place, les trois médecins et Gabby furent rejoints par les gars de la garde numéro 1 de leur caserne.

« Dawson ».

« Lieutenant Lampers ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Et vous ? »

« On a été appelé pour un homme suicidaire, perché sur un toit et près à sauter ».

Gabby soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Il n'est pas suicidaire. Matt n'est pas suicidaire ».

« Matt ? Comme... Matt Casey ? Le lieutenant Matt Casey ? Ton lieutenant et fiancé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas verbalement, tant elle était au bord des larmes. Mais elle acquiesça, retenant cette eau salée prête à tomber et couler.

« Positionnez l'aérienne pour un sauvetage, mais ne faites rien d'autre. On va essayer de le raisonner ».

Le lieutenant Lampers connaissait Gabby car elle avait fait quelques gardes avec lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et malgré sa jeunesse au sein des pompiers, elle avait fait ses preuves. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Compris. Mais je monte à mi-chemin. Juste au cas où ».

Lampers et Gabby se regardèrent, mais très vite, Gabby céda.

« Très bien. Pas plus haut. Si vous montez, vous risquez de l'effrayer. Il est déjà assez secoué comme ça ».

Les deux équipes se séparèrent, les pompiers préparant l'aérienne, et les médecins en compagnie de Gabby montant sur le toit et rejoignant le chef Tiberg.

« Chef Tiberg ? »

Très vite, l'attention de Gabby se focalisa sur Matt. Il se figea, observant l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout, sur la bordure de toit, bercé par le vent et près à tomber dans le vide à la moindre seconde d'inattention. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais le docteur Charles l'en empêcha.

« Je vais lui parler. Ce serait plus prudent ».

Après plusieurs secondes, Gabby recula d'un pas. Le psychiatre se retourna vers Matt, s'approchant lentement.

« Matt ? »

Matt ne bougea pas un instant.

« Matt, je sais que vous ne voulez pas sauter ».

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ne parlait pas. Rien. Il restait là, immobile, presque suspendu dans le vide.

« Est-ce que je peux monter ? »

Cette fois, Matt bougea : il haussa les épaules. Même si Gabby et les autres pompiers voyaient ce signe comme insignifiant, pour le docteur Charles c'était une autre histoire. Cela voulait dire qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, et à parler. De ce fait, le psychologue monta difficilement sur le rebord et passa la rambarde pour s'asseoir dessus pour parler avec Matt. Pour ses deux collègues médecins, c'était impensable de le voir faire ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ? » s'interrogea Will.

« Il va lui parler », affirma Connor. « Et pour réussir, et pour le raisonner, le psy se met dans la même position que Casey ».

Gabby ne comprenait rien, regardant incrédule la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. La vie de l'homme de sa vie était entre les mains de quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait presque rien.

« Matt ? Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? » demanda le docteur Charles.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il restait une statue.

« Je ne vais pas sauter. Du moins pas volontairement ».

Le docteur Charles semblait assez surpris.

« D'habitude, on ne me voit pas quand... Quand je viens ici ».

« Et... Et vous venez souvent ? »

Le vent s'immisça entre le médecin et son patient, chantant au passage une douce berceuse froide.

« Dès que... J'ai un coup de blues », confirma Matt. « Et quand il fait nuit. Mais j'en avais besoin tout de suite ».

« Vous avez un coup de blues donc... »

Matt baissa la tête, soupirant profondément. Il s'assit alors enfin sur la rambarde au côté du docteur Charles.

« Disons que... Je n'arrive pas à... À comprendre comment... Comment ce petit garçon arrive à m'affecter autant ».

Le médecin décida de l'écouter attentivement. Il voulait que Matt s'ouvre à lui, il voulait l'aider de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

« J'ai vécu bien des épreuves dans ma vie. Des épreuves qui auraient pu me faire sombrer, mais à chaque fois, je venais ici, et... Et après j'arrivais à mettre ce souvenir dans le coin de ma tête. Mais... »

Matt s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, fermant les yeux et mordant ses lèvres. Il se retenait de pleurer et de lâcher un sanglot.

« Mais là, vous n'y arrivez pas ».

Cette fois, Matt n'en pouvait plus. Il lâcha ce sanglot qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, passant ses mains sur son visage qui devenait humide.

« J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai essayé... »

« Matt ? Je vais vous demander quelque chose de très difficile ».

Matt rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur le médecin qui voulait l'aider.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire cet enfant ? »

Le psychiatre put alors lire la peur, l'angoisse, le désespoir dans les yeux de Matt. Il ne voulait clairement pas repenser à cet enfant, mais rien que d'évoquer le sujet, il y repensait.

« Blond. Yeux marrons. 4 ans, 5 tout au plus. Il... Il n'avait pas peur, il ne pleurait pas, il... Il est juste resté là, à attendre que... Que les flammes le dévorent et... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours... Toujours l'image de ce garçon qui nous regardait pendant qu'on était au sol et que... Que... Que lui était en train de mourir... »

Même si le docteur Charles était triste d'entendre cela, il avait trouvé une explication logique à ce sentiment que Matt faisait face.

« Je sais qu'il y a peu de temps vous... Gabby a fait une fausse couche ? »

Matt avala nerveusement sa salive et évita le regard du médecin.

« La grossesse n'était pas viable ».

« Je sais. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à oublier ce petit garçon ».

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Matt attendait l'explication de l'homme qui voulait tant l'aider.

« Je crois que... Qu'à l'intérieur de vous, vous n'avez pas aussi bien supporté la perte de ce bébé que ce que vous croyiez ».

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Matt, il continua.

« Je pense que... D'après la description que vous m'avez faites, vous... Vous vous êtes dites que cet enfant aurait pu être le vôtre. Que cela aurait pu être le fils de Gabby et vous, celui que vous n'avez pas eu ».

En effet, l'enfant que Matt et Gabby aurait pu avoir... Il aurait pu être blond aux yeux marrons.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'on appelle une transposition, une projection. Votre désir cher d'avoir des enfants, mais d'en avoir perdu un a fait que vous vouliez sauver cet enfant car il aurait pu être le vôtre ».

Matt ne parlait toujours pas, écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce que disait le psy.

« C'est un des instincts primaires chez l'humain, mais parfois il peut agir comme un boomerang et causer des phobies handicapantes, des délires... Et c'est le cas pour vous ».

Le docteur Charles savait pertinemment que Matt avait ressassé tout cela dans sa tête. Après tout, c'était un psychiatre expérimenté.

« Je sais que vous vous êtes rejoué la scène des centaines de fois, sans réussir à sauver cet enfant. Ce désir de le sauver alors que vous n'avez pas pu sauver le vôtre... »

« MAIS ARRETEZ AVEC CA ! »

La voix de Matt surprit tout le monde, pendant qu'il se levait et se retournait, presque face au médecin, dos au vide.

« Vous ne savez pas combien de morts il y a eu autour de moi ! Vous ne savez rien de moi, de ce que j'ai enduré pendant des années ! Ma mère a tué mon père pour me protéger ! Me ! Protéger ! Mon meilleur ami est mort devant moi ! Mort ! Devant moi ! Ma fiancée est morte dans mes bras ! Dans ! Mes bras ! Cette fille lors de l'explosion des urgences lorsque Gabby était ensevelie dans les décombres : elle a eu un hématome épidural, et elle est morte ! Shay, la coéquipière de Gabby a eu un hématome subdural et elle est morte ! Ce petit bébé de 10 mois qu'Hermann a sauvé des flammes a eu un hématome subdural et il est mort ! Et moi dans tout ça, hein ?! J'ai eu un hématome épidural, et JE ! NE ! SUIS ! PAS MORT ! Pourquoi je suis encore en vie putain ! Pourquoi, vous pouvez me dire POURQUOI ?! »

Le docteur Charles ne trouvait rien à redire à tout cela. En l'espace de deux minutes à peine, il avait évoqué certains des souvenirs les plus traumatisants de sa vie. Et à chaque fois, elle avait entraîné la mort d'un proche ou d'une personne qu'il avait essayé de sauver. Et le fait que lui ait eu les mêmes blessures mais soit toujours en vie aggravait les choses.

« Je sais que... Que cela doit être vraiment très dur. À la fois d'avoir pu refouler ces sentiments et ces images, de les ressentir et les revoir à nouveau, mais aussi d'en parler. Mais Matt, je vous ai fait une promesse hier. Et je vais la tenir. Je vais vous aider à reconstruire votre bouclier. Je vous le promets ».


	12. Vrai ou faux?

Bonjour à tous! j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne et belle journée. En ce moment je travaille dur sur les fanfictions pour essayer de vous "faire plaisir" mais c'est dur.

En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est long, un peu barbant, mais nécessaire pour comprendre l'état d'esprit de Matt.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Vrai ou faux?**

Après avoir discuté une bonne heure sur le toit de l'académie des pompiers de Chicago, Matt avait accepté de suivre les docteurs Charles, Halstead et Rhodes ainsi que Gabby à l'hôpital. Le psychiatre avait recommandé de le placer dans l'aile psychiatrique qu'il dirigeait pour garder un meilleur œil sur lui, mais aussi l'aider au mieux. Mais Matt ne le voyait pas comme cela : il se sentait trahi par cet homme en qui il avait fait confiance, il se sentait observé de toute part au travers des vitres de la chambre dans laquelle il était à présent, enfermé. Au moins, on ne l'avait pas attaché, il était libre de tous mouvements ou presque : seuls le moniteur cardiaque et l'intraveineuse étaient là pour le garder hydraté et le monitoré à cause de l'overdose. Kelly avait tout de suite été mis au courant par le lieutenant Lampers quand il était revenu à la caserne et le chef avait accepté qu'il quitte sa garde à condition de la rattraper plus tard, ce dont il se fichait royalement. Ce qui importait tout de suite et maintenant, c'était la santé de Matt et rien d'autre. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il avait retrouvé Gabby en larmes dans les urgences, totalement perdu, affolé. Complètement dépassé par ce qu'il arrivait. Et il avait beau demander des explications aux médecins, il n'en recevait pas. Quand au docteur Charles, il voulait savoir quelque chose. Il voulait confirmer son diagnostic avant de le partager avec Gabby et Kelly, et les confronter à la dure réalité. Il entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Matt était recroquevillé sur lui-même, à moitié assis, les jambes collées à son torse, ses bras les entourant, sa tête posée sur le tout, regardant dehors le soleil briller.

« Matt ? Je sais que vous voulez être seul en ce moment, mais je dois le faire avant que vous ne vous enfermiez dans votre monde intérieur ».

Voyant que Matt ne réagissait pas, il continua.

« Je vais vous poser de nombreuses questions Matt, et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez par vrai ou faux. Et j'aimerais aussi que vous répondiez en me disant la vérité ».

Matt n'avait même pas tourné la tête. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans cette chambre sans vie, avec pour seuls compagnies ce satané moniteur et cette horrible intraveineuse.

« Les réponses que vous allez me donner m'aideront à vous aider au mieux. Et de vous sentir mieux. Vous voulez bien faire cela pour moi ? »

Le docteur Charles regardait attentivement Matt : le moindre mouvement de sa part voulait dire quelque chose. Sans un seul mot, Matt haussa très légèrement les épaules.

« Ok », dit le psy doucement, presque dans un murmure. « Certaines questions ne vont pas être faciles, j'en suis conscient, mais plus vous direz la vérité, et plus vite je serais en mesure de vous aider ».

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Matt. Alors le docteur Charles commença.

« J'ai un énorme appétit ».

Il lui laissa le temps de répondre avant de reposer la question.

« Faux ».

Même s'il murmurait, le docteur Charles comprenait ce qu'il disait. Alors il nota un F près de la question.

« Je me réveille frais et reposé presque tous les matins ».

« Faux », murmura Matt après quelques secondes.

« Personne ne semble me comprendre ».

Un nouveau blanc s'installa dans la chambre avant que le psychiatre entende Matt prendre une grande respiration.

« Vrai ».

« Je suis capable de travailler aussi bien qu'avant ».

Il vit la main de Matt bouger, s'agripper à son genou, et le moniteur cardiaque fit un bond avant de se calmer.

« Faux ».

Le docteur Charles était en quelques sortes soulagé : il avait posé cette question en connaissant la réponse. Il voulait être certain que Matt lui disait la vérité.

« Mon père était un homme bien ».

Matt reprit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque mais aussi de ralentir sa respiration. Le docteur Charles décida de ne pas intervenir, voulant laisser à Matt une certaine liberté sur ses émotions.

« Je... Ne sais pas ».

« Vous ne savez pas parce que vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Ou parce que vous ne voulez pas réellement donner de réponse ».

Matt soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

« Il avait des moments où... Où il se conduisait en père. Mais... Une grande partie du temps, il... Ce n'était pas un père, mon père ».

Le docteur Charles souligna le F qu'il venait d'écrire et ajouta un V juste à côté de la question.

« Quand j'étais petit, il m'arrivait de voler des choses ».

Le médecin entendit Matt rire de manière inaudible, souriant.

« Vrai ».

C'était une réponse à laquelle le docteur ne s'était pas réellement préparé. Il pensait avoir toutes les répondes aux questions qu'il allait poser, mais il se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir des surprises.

« Mon sommeil est agité et perturbé ».

« Vrai ».

« La plupart du temps, ma tête me fait mal ».

« Vrai ».

« Je ne dis pas toujours la vérité ».

Un nouveau blanc s'installa.

« Vrai ».

« Je souhaiterais être aussi heureux que les personnes autour de moi semblent l'être ».

« ...Vrai ».

« L'idée la plus judicieuse serait de se taire lorsqu'on a des problèmes ».

« Vrai ».

« Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits ».

« Je ne dors pas, ce n'est pas pareil ».

« Et si vous pouviez dormir, pensez-vous que vous en auriez ? »

« Euh... Oui », répondit-il simplement. « Tout le temps ».

Le docteur Charles marqua alors un V près de la question, avant de reprendre.

« Mes plus grandes batailles sont contre moi-même ».

« Vrai ».

« Parfois quand je ne me sens pas bien, je suis grincheux et irritable ».

Encore une fois, Matt sourit.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cette question, vous connaissez la réponse ».

« Sans doute, mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche ».

Matt s'entendit soupirer grandement. Il en avait marre de ces questions stupides, mais le seul moyen d'être au calme, c'était de répondre en disant la vérité.

« Vrai ».

« La plupart du temps, je me sens comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou de diabolique ».

« Vrai ».

« Je me mets en colère de temps en temps ».

« Vrai ».

« Souvent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si irritable ou grincheux ».

« Vrai ».

« Je n'ai jamais vomi ou toussé du sang ».

Matt se souvint alors d'une de ses première interventions en tant que pompier. Il était jeune, et assez tête brûlée, et il s'était retrouvé sous un tas de débris après que l'immeuble avait explosé. Il se rappela que ce jour-là, il avait toussé du sang à cause d'un poumon collabé et perforé.

« Faux ».

Le docteur Charles fut surpris par cette réponse. Il n'alla pas plus loin, ne demanda pas pourquoi il avait vomi du sang un jour.

« J'aime faire à manger ».

« Ça dépend ».

« Mais la majorité du temps ? »

« Non ».

« J'avais un journal intime étant petit ».

« Faux ».

« Je n'ai jamais eu de crise ou de convulsion ».

« Faux ».

Les yeux du médecin s'ouvrit grandement. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que la réponse serait la négation. Il était curieux, mais tout de suite, le temps n'était pas à la curiosité.

« J'ai peur de perdre la tête ».

Encore une fois, Matt soupira, regardant par la fenêtre ce beau soleil.

« Vrai ».

« Ma mère est une femme bien ».

Pendant quelques secondes, seul le moniteur venait interrompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tue mon père ».

Le docteur Charles acquiesça, et nota un V souligné ainsi qu'un F avec la question.

« Il est plus sûr de ne croire en personne ».

« Ça dépend ».

« En règle général, je veux dire ».

« Euh... F-faux ».

Le médecin sentit une grande hésitation au moment de répondre. Matt ne savait réellement pas quoi répondre.

« Je suis plus sensible que la plupart des gens ».

« Physiquement faux, mentalement... Vrai ».

« J'aime les enfants ».

Cette question énerva quelque peu Matt. Bien sûr qu'il aimait les enfants, sinon il n'aurait pas souhaité en avoir.

« Vrai », dit-il d'un ton frustré, ce que ressentit le psychologue.

« Cela me rend nerveux quand quelqu'un me pose des questions personnelles ».

« Plutôt... Inconfortable ».

Le médecin écrit un V.

« J'ai reçu de mauvais traitements étant petit ».

« Selon ma mère. Je ne me souviens pas ».

Encore une fois, il prit son crayon et ajouta un V à côté de la question.

« Je n'ai pas peur du feu ».

Matt se mit à rire légèrement.

« Je suis un pompier. Alors évidemment que je n'ai pas peur du feu ».

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Cette question échappa des lèvres du médecin, laissant Matt se questionner un moment.

« Après ce que vous avez vécu, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir peur du feu ? »

Matt ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. En fait, il n'avait pas la réponse. Il ne savait pas.

« Peut-être que... Que j'aurais des mauvais souvenirs ? J-je ne sais pas ».

Le médecin marqua un point d'interrogation.

« Je ne peux parler de ce que je ressens en ce moment à personne ».

« Vrai ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

Matt réfléchit. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de dire la vérité. Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas. Parce qu'on ne me comprendra pas ».

Le docteur ne dit rien, laissant Matt s'exprimer. C'était une bonne chose, de s'exprimer, s'expliquer les choses.

« À part sous ordonnance d'un médecin, je ne prends jamais de drogues ou de somnifères ».

Matt ne savait réellement pas quoi répondre.

« Le plupart du temps ».

Ce n'était pas un mensonge : Matt prenait parfois des somnifères sans ordonnance quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela avait été le cas lors de la mort d'Andy et de celle d'Hallie.

« Le futur semble être sans lendemain pour moi ».

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet interrogatoire, Matt baissa les yeux, puis les ferma. Inspirant et expirant profondément. Il devait dire la vérité.

« Vrai ».

« Quand des gens font quelque chose qui me met en colère, je le leur montre ».

« Faux ».

« Je suis très têtu ».

Matt laissa échapper un rire.

« Vrai ».

« Je pense que les gens devraient garder leurs problèmes personnels pour eux-mêmes ».

« Vrai ».

« Je déteste aller au médecin, même si je suis malade ».

« Vrai ».

« Parfois je deviens tellement en colère et contrarié que je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver ».

Il prit une grande inspiration, regardant à nouveau dehors, au travers de la vitre.

« Vrai ».

« Les dernières questions que je vais vous poser vont être les plus dures à entendre. Mais je veux que vous me répondiez franchement. On est d'accord ? »

Le docteur Charles attendit une réponse de la part de Matt avant de continuer. C'était le moment le plus difficile à passer, c'était le moment où on devait admettre qu'on allait mal, qu'on avait besoin d'aide. Pour seule réponse, le psychiatre eut un autre haussement d'épaule. Il prit une grande inspiration, et recommença son questionnaire.

« Quand ma vie devient difficile, cela me donne envie de tout abandonner ».

Matt avala nerveusement sa salive. Cette question l'avait heurté de plein fouet, et il devait répondre avec honnêteté. Il voulait aller mieux, il voulait de l'aide. Il voulait reconstruire cette carapace qui faisait croire à tous qu'il était fort. Il détestait être si faible. Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Alors il prit une grande inspiration à son tour et répondit avec une voix tremblante.

« Vrai ».

« J'ai vécu des moments difficiles et j'ai l'impression que cela ne s'arrêtera jamais ».

« Vrai ».

« J'ai déjà pensé à me suicider ».

Soudain Matt percuta. Les somnifères. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait voulu se suicider ? Devait-il dire vrai ou faux ? Et puis, il repensa à sa vie avant de devenir pompier, au moment où sa mère avait tué son père, au moment où il avait tout perdu. Il se souvient de cette semaine qu'il avait passé dans la chambre de son père, immobile, roulé en boule sur le sol, pleurant son père, pleurant sa vie, sans se nourrir, sans presque rien boire. Il avait songé à en finir, mais c'était une autre époque. C'était une vie qu'il avait oublié.

« Quand ma mère a tué mon père ».

« Une dernière question avant que je vous laisse tranquille », assura le médecin. « La plupart du temps, je souhaiterais être mort ».

Les yeux de Matt s'écarquillèrent, et urgemment il se tourna, les yeux noirs de colère. Comment un médecin, qui plus est un psychologue pouvait-il demander cela à un patient. Mais en voyant le visage de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, il comprit qu'il attendait une réponse, qu'il attendait la vérité. Il souhaitait des réponses pour l'aider. Alors il répondit honnêtement en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Vrai ».

Le docteur Charles lui sourit alors, se levant de la chaise dans laquelle il était assise, prêt à partir.

« Alors c'est tout ? C'est fini ? Juste ces satanés questions et on arrête ? »

Il se tourna alors vers son patient.

« En fait, non, je n'ai pas fini. Est-ce que vous avez joué d'un instrument de musique étant plus jeune, ou même encore aujourd'hui ? Ou même chanté ? »

Matt l'observa, tentant de percer cette façade qui était devant lui, tentant de comprendre s'il plaisantait ou non. Mais il semblait être sérieux, très sérieux. Alors il lui répondit en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Du hockey, mais rien d'autre ».

Le médecin sourit.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous amenez quelques instruments. Cela pourrait vous être utile. Je vous laisse aussi un ordinateur portable, d'accord ? »

Pourquoi des instruments s'il ne jouaient pas ? Mais avant de pouvoir à son tour poser une question, le psy était déjà parti. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec les bras chargés et deux infirmières tout aussi chargées.

« Tenez, comme promis je vous ai amené quelques instruments ».

« Je vous ai dit que je n'ai jamais joué de ma vie ».

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, que vous sachiez jouer ou non, jouer de la musique peut aider à évacuer. Vous m'avez fait confiance jusque là, alors continuez de me faire confiance, s'il vous plaît ».

Après cela, il quitta la chambre en tirant les rideaux, pour que Matt ait plus d'intimité. Le médecin avait lui aussi confiance en lui : après les réponses qu'il avait donné, il était clair qu'il voulait de l'aide et pas de donner la mort. Il alla alors dans les urgences pour parler avec Gabby et Kelly. Les deux amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours assis à attendre des nouvelles de Matt.

« Kelly ? Gabby ? »

Tous deux sursautèrent, faisant alors face au docteur Charles.

« Comment va Matt ? Il va bien ? »

Il leva les mains, pensant les calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais c'était mal connaître les deux énergumènes.

« On se calme, on se calme... »

Kelly serra les poings, prêt à crier, hurler sur le médecin mais Gabby l'arrêta, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait que son métier. Il desserra les poings.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'on le voie ? »

« Pour sa propre sécurité en fait. Je pense que pour le moment, il faudrait qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait causer chez lui un... Un stress ou de mauvais souvenirs ».

« Nous sommes de mauvais souvenirs pour lui ? C'est lui qui vous a dit cela ? »

« Non, non, il n'a rien dit. Mais vous étiez là quand il a vécu la plupart de ses... De ses problèmes, vous voir lui causerait plus de souffrance qu'autres choses. Vous comprenez ? »

« Non ! Non, on ne comprend pas ! » s'écria Kelly en se levant. « Je veux voir Matt ! On DOIT voir Matt ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible Kelly. Matt va très mal et il a besoin d'aide. Il a demandé de l'aide. Vous avez essayé de l'aider, mais cela n'a pas marché ».

« Il... I-il a demandé de l'aide ? Il vous a demandé de l'aide ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes, je lui ai posé plusieurs questions et je lui ai demandé de me répondre franchement. C'était à double sens : s'il répondait franchement, alors c'était qu'il demandait de l'aide et en plus, j'avais des informations pouvant m'aider à poser mon diagnostic. S'il ne me disait pas la vérité, alors j'avais aussi d'autres informations et j'aurais su qu'il n'aurait pas voulu d'aide ».

« Et ? »

« Et... Il m'a répondu très franchement je dois dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait ».

« Donc... Donc vous avez un diagnostic. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Gabby, contrastant avec la colère que pouvait ressentir Kelly.

Le docteur Charles s'assit en face d'eux, posa ses mains sur ses genoux puis acquiesça légèrement.

« Alors ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ce qu'il a vécu tout le long de sa vie et qu'il a tenté d'oublier est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il revit continuellement ces événements et essaie par tous les moyens de changer les scénario pour que ce qu'il s'est produit n'arrive pas, il évite ou tente d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait lui causer de revivre ces événements, et il est hyper vigilant ».

Cela ne donnait rien pour Gabby et Kelly. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Matt, et ils le firent bien comprendre.

« Matt a ce qu'on appelle un trouble de stress post-traumatique. Il peut apparaître après un événement traumatique dans lequel la personne atteinte a été confronté à la mort, la sienne ou celle d'une autre personne. Cet événement provoque en général une peur intense, un sentiment d'impuissance ou un sentiment d'horreur. Pour Matt, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué : sa vie est truffée d'événements traumatiques, mais il semblerait que le déclencheur ait été cet enfant qu'il n'a pas plus sauvé. Il n'a relié inconsciemment à l'enfant que vous portiez et que vous n'avez pas pu gardé ».

Gabby ouvrit les yeux en grand, portant alors sa main droite sur son ventre.

« L-la... La perte de notre enfant a... A déclenché tout cela ? »

Gabby était sous le choc, elle n'en revenait pas.

« Il traverse une période dépressive. L'abus de somnifères qu'il a fait rentre également dans la symptomatologie, tout comme l'abus de drogues, de médicaments, une grande fatigue, une lassitude extrême, des troubles anxieux, et j'en passe ».

« M-mais... Vous avez dit que... Q-que cet enfant était l'élément déclencheur, alors... Alors pourquoi il n'a pas sombré dans... Dans la dépression avant ? »

« Un TSPT peut apparaître des années plus tard. Cette apparition différée doit intervenir après un choc traumatique déclencheur. Pour Matt, il s'agit de cet enfant ».

Gabby soupira, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

« On aurait dû voir cela plus tôt... J'aurais dû savoir cela plus tôt, et l'aider... »

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle pleurait. Elle s'en voulait.

« Cela n'aurait absolument rien changé Gabby. Sa carapace était tellement bien construite et solide qu'il n'a même pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait lui-même. Il n'est même pas conscient que ce qu'il a fait avec les somnifères aurait pu conduire à sa mort, il n'a pas non plus conscience que ce qu'il a fait à l'Académie aurait pu le tuer. C'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas le voir en ce moment. Il n'a plus conscience de ce qui est bien ou mal. Le voir serait une bonne chose pour vous certes, mais vous voir ne serait pas une bonne chose pour lui. Il sombrerait encore plus vite et plus loin ».

« Alors on fait quoi hein ? On attend que vous fassiez vos tours de passe-passe et nous on s'assoit et on vous regarde faire ?! » lança Kelly très en colère. « Matt est mon ami ! Mon frère ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! »

« Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir en ce moment Kelly, mais Matt n'a vraiment pas besoin de cela au moment où nous parlons ».

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« Ok, on va faire un compromis. On va trouver un arrangement ».

Kelly le regardait avec tant de colère... Il savait qu'il devait trouver une solution, et vite.

« Nous avons des chambres dans l'aile que je dirige qui ont des vitres unilatérales. On peut regarder à l'intérieur, mais on ne peut pas voir le monde extérieur une fois à l'intérieur ».

« Comme... C-comme en salle d'interrogatoire ? »

« Exactement. Je sais que Matt ne veut pas réellement de contacts avec l'extérieur, en tout cas, autant qu'il peut l'éviter. On va le changer de chambre, et ensuite, vous pourrez le voir. Mais lui ne vous verra pas. Ça marche ? »

Kelly avala sa salive, et se rassit au côté de Gabby, semblant être calmé.

« Matt va vraiment mal, hein ? »

Le docteur Charles soupira.

« En effet. Matt va vraiment très mal ».

C'était tout ce que voulait savoir Kelly. Avant d'accepter l'offre du psychiatre.


	13. La bonne personne

Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices, j'espère que vous avez eu une agréable journée :D

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, car je ne suis absolument pas musicienne ni chanteuse, et qu'il y aura du vocabulaire musical. Ce que j'ai écrit est basé sur les recherches faites en français et en anglais, et que j'ai dû traduire toutes les notations (on n'a pas les mêmes que les anglais, je le rappelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas de qualités musicales. Lisez la version anglaise et vous comprendrez).

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre et me laisser quelques pitits commentaires qui pourront m'aider pour la suite de l'histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La bonne personne**

Une semaine avait passé. Une longue et stressante semaine pendant laquelle Matt continuait sa descente aux enfers, doucement mais sûrement. Il avait beau dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il ne trouvait personne capable de le comprendre et à qui parler. Alors il s'enfermait encore plus loin, toujours plus profondément dans ce monde intérieur. Son monde, celui qu'il avait forgé étant plus jeune pour échapper aux sévices de son père, ce monde où tout allait pour le mieux, où Matt était en sécurité. Mais ce monde n'était qu'une façade, et même le docteur Charles n'arrivait pas à y avoir accès. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus quoi faire pour lui venir en aide : Matt ne lui parlait plus depuis trois jours, il ne mangeait plus, il restait là à regarder par la fenêtre le soleil et le ciel, immobile sur le lit, en mode fœtus. Au moins, il buvait, même si ce n'était qu'en très petite quantité. Du coup, les infirmières avaient eu l'idée de mélanger l'eau qu'il avalait avec du sérum physiologique car il avait arraché sa perfusion quelques jours plus tôt ainsi que les patchs du moniteur. Étant hors de danger, le docteur Charles avait demandé à ces même infirmières de le laisser le plus tranquille possible, de ne le déranger que quand cela était nécessaire. Mais Matt était en fait en grand danger : s'il continuait ainsi, il allait être hors d'atteinte pour de bon. Il avait convoqué Kelly et Gabby dans son bureau en urgence pour faire le point. Une fois les avoir fait asseoir, il soupira, retirant ses lunettes.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Matt ».

Les deux amis se regardèrent, surpris.

« M-mais... Mais c'est vous le spécialiste. Non? »

« Il ne veut pas être traité, ne veut plus être approché, ne veut plus manger, il ne parle plus. Il ne fait rien à part regarder dehors ».

« Il est dans son monde donc ».

Le docteur Charles ne put que hocher la tête. Il essayait d'aider Matt, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« On vous avait prévenu que ça allait arriver. Vous aviez dit qu'il voulait de l'aide, mais en faisant ça, c'est comme s'il disait tout le contraire ».

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide, c'est qu'il pense et sait que je ne peux pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il vit et ce qu'il a vécu ».

« Parce que vous ne l'avez pas vécu ».

Pas besoin d'acquiescer cette fois, les deux amis avaient vu juste.

« Il... Faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui aurait déjà vécu cela, et qui s'en soit sorti ».

Gabby et Kelly tournèrent la tête, plongeant leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Herrmann », dirent-ils en même temps.

« Herrmann ? »

« C'était le partenaire de Matt lors de l'intervention ».

« Celle qui a tout déclenché ? »

« Oui. Il a cinq enfants et... ».

Gabby ne put finir sa phrase, toujours aussi émotive quand il s'agissait d'enfants.

« Il a aussi transposé la vie de cet enfant avec la vie d'un des siens », continua alors Kelly lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. « Vous croyez qu'il peut l'aider ? »

« Possible. Il faudrait que je lui parle avant, juste pour être certain. Mais je crois qu'en effet, votre collègue pourrait aider Matt ».

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Le psychiatre soupira, mordant sa lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un pompier qui aurait vécu quelque chose de similaire ? Un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs, peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est de trouver la bonne personne qui pourrait parler à Matt ».

« Euh... On pourrait demander ? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ».

Le docteur Charles leur accorda alors une brève visite à Matt depuis le couloir. Il ne les voyait pas, mais eux le voyaient. À sa vue, Gabby passa sa main sur sa bouche et avala un hoquet. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa envahir par les émotions.

« Il... Il a maigri... », réussit-elle à murmurer au milieu des sanglots.

« Comme je vous le disais, il ne se nourrit plus. Comme il boit encore de l'eau, on intègre du sérum physiologique avec pour le garder hydraté et permettre à son corps de fonctionner un minimum. Mais sur du long terme, il va dépérir ».

« Auto-destruction ? »

« En effet ».

« Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? L'attacher ou... Ou je ne sais pas moi, le forcer à manger ? »

« Si j'ordonne cela, il échappera à tout contrôle, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour lui. Un TSPT est très difficile à gérer, et souvent pris à la légère. Vous brusquez la personne et cette dernière vous glisse entre les doigts. Il faut y aller en douceur ».

« Mais Matt est en train de se tuer à petit feu ! »

Kelly n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère.

« Les premiers jours, il s'est réfugié dans la musique, mais... Mais aujourd'hui, il ne joue même plus ».

Le docteur Charles se rappela alors de la toute première fois qu'il avait entendu Matt jouer.

* * *

 _Matt regardait toujours les instruments que le docteur Charles et les deux infirmières avaient ramenés. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec : il n'avait jamais joué d'un instrument et ne savait donc pas comment s'en servir. Il en toucha quelques uns, jouant avec les touches ou les cordes. Il y avait un instrument qui le fascinait : il avait un bon son selon lui. Il décida alors d'aller regarder sur internet comment s'en servir, observant attentivement sur chaque vidéo qu'il regardait comme l'utiliser. Après vingt minutes, il décida de se lancer. Il prit l'instrument, ferma les yeux et commença à jouer. Il jouait des notes qui lui passaient par la tête, sans aucun sens. Surpris d'entendre cela, le psychiatre décida de s'avancer un peu vers Matt pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il descendit aux urgences retrouver l'un des médecins._

 _« Docteur Manning ? »_

 _Le médecin se tourna vers le psychiatre en sursaut._

 _« Docteur Charles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

 _« J'aurais besoin de votre... Expertise dans l'unité psychiatrique »._

 _« Dans... Mais je n'ai jamais suivi de cours de psychiatrie ! »_

 _« Pas en tant que médecin, en tant que musicienne »._

 _« Ah », lança-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête. « Je vous suis alors »._

 _Natalie se mit à suivre le psy vers le département de psychiatrie, et en ouvrant les portes, elle s'arrêta._

 _« Oah »._

 _Elle se laissa submerger par cette mélodie envoûtant les lieux, fermant les yeux et respirant à pleins poumons._

 _« Tout va bien docteur Manning ? »_

 _« C'est... Un de vos patients ? »_

 _Le médecin sourit et demanda à la jeune femme de le suivre vers une des chambres._

 _« Casey ? » murmura-t-elle après un moment._

 _Il acquiesça, regardant de près le médecin. Elle était ébahie, obnubilée par ce chant mélodieux. Mais en écoutant mieux, elle avait envie de pleurer. Cette mélodie que véhiculait Matt était mélangée à des sentiments qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais ressentir._

 _« Docteur Manning ? »_

 _Elle versa une larme, puis deux, et enfin une flopée. Les émotions la submergeaient._

 _« Il y a... Tant de... De tristesse et de rage dans cette mélodie... »_

 _Le docteur Charles comprenait la détresse du docteur Manning. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer lorsqu'elle avait appris que son mari avait été tué en Afghanistan, et surtout quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui. C'était quelques jours après le rapatriement du corps de celui qu'elle aimait._

 _« Vous savez ce qui est impressionnant ? »_

 _« Quoi »._

 _Les deux médecins continuaient de murmurer pour ne déranger personne, laissant le personnel écouter attentivement cette complainte._

 _« Matt m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais joué d'un instrument de musique, ni chanté »._

 _La mâchoire de Natalie tomba. Elle ne pouvait y croire._

 _« C'est impossible... Il faut des années et des années d'entraînement pour arriver à ce niveau. Violoniste ne s'improvise pas comme ça »._

 _Le violon était l'un des instruments les plus difficiles à maîtriser. Rien que pour apprendre à tenir l'instrument et l'archer, il fallait plusieurs séances. Alors jouer en maîtrisant et l'instrument et l'archer, c'était une autre histoire._

 _« Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il ne savait pas jouer, j'aurais parié qu'il avait joué du violon toute sa vie »._

 _« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est sa première fois »._

 _« Alors il a un don »._

 _D'un coup, la musique s'interrompit. Matt rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Devant lui, il y avait toutes les infirmières et médecin du département qui étaient venus l'écouter. Il resta bouche bée un moment, jusqu'à ce que tous partent. Exceptés les docteurs Charles et Manning. L'un d'eux ferma la porte coulissante de la chambre pendant que Matt reposait le violon et s'assit sur le lit._

 _« Vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez pas joué mais vous m'avez menti »._

 _En fait, le docteur Charles essayait de voir si Matt avait réellement dit la vérité._

 _« Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai regardé sur internet »._

 _Le docteur Manning fronça très légèrement les sourcils._

 _« Vous voulez dire... Que vous avez appris en quelques minutes ? »_

 _« Vingt. Pour être précis »._

 _Le docteur Manning n'y croyais pas, et elle le fit bien comprendre._

 _« Vous auriez choisi le piano encore, j'aurais pu vous croire, mais le violon ? »_

 _Matt ne répliqua pas. En fait il ne comprenait pas._

 _« Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire un si bémol ? Avec votre voix ? »_

 _« Un... Si bémol ? »_

 _La jeune femme fut pris alors d'une idée lumineuse : elle avait peut-être compris ce qu'il se passait._

 _« Pourquoi vous avez pris le violon ? »_

 _« Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Juste... Le son me parvenait mieux, je ne sais pas »._

 _Elle s'avança alors vers le piano et appuya sur une touche._

 _« Vous savez quelle note c'est ? »_

 _« On... Dirait un la ? »_

 _« Vous pouvez me la chanter ? »_

 _D'abord réticent, Matt lui chanta alors la note demandé, avec succès. Un sourire se dégagea alors sur le visage du médecin, laissant perplexe le psychologue._

 _« Docteur Manning ? »_

 _« Je crois avoir une explication »._

 _L'un des sourcils du médecin se leva, attendant l'explication possible tandis que Matt se redressait._

 _« On appelle ça l'oreille absolue passive. Matt est capable de jouer, reconnaître les notes et leur hauteur, les nommer, mais il est incapable de chanter une note sans référence »._

 _« Et... »_

 _« C'est impossible... Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir jamais, jamais joué avant ? »_

 _« Non, je n'ai jamais joué de musique », lança Matt un peu énervé de ne pas être cru._

 _« Normalement, il y a un cas sur dix mille. Si une personne apprend la musique et/ou le solfège avant ses sept ans, elle développe son oreille et elle devient absolue dans 95% des cas. Il est rarissime de voir quelqu'un la développer après le cap des sept ans, mais encore plus rare, voire impossible de l'avoir naturellement sans le savoir »._

 _« Vous voulez dire que... »_

 _« Que Matt ne devrait pas avoir ce don, oui. C'est dans la pratique impossible »._

* * *

Depuis ce moment, Matt jouait tous les jours du violon, parfois en même temps que le docteur Manning, sur des sessions improvisées, mais cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne jouait plus. Et depuis, il ne parlait plus, il ne mangeait plus. Il restait là sans bouger.

« Je crois que votre collègue ne suffira pas à l'aider. Il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas ».

Kelly réfléchit et pensa à quelque chose. Il en avait entendu parler aux infos mais n'avait pas la confirmation.

« Je crois que j'ai quelqu'un ».

Gabby et le docteur Charles se tournèrent vers lui, perplexe.

« Il y a quelques années, un pompier est intervenu sur un incident similaire, quelques jours après la fausse couche de sa femme ».

« Vous pouvez le contacter ? »

« Pas directement. Je vais remuer mes amis et je vous tiens au courant ».

Kelly avait vraiment à cœur d'aider son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme. Il appela tous ses amis pour savoir s'il pouvait contacter la personne qui lui fallait en vain. En dernier recours, il restait son père. Indécis, il le contacta.

« Kelly ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Je peux appeler mon père sans qu'il y ait un problème ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton irrité.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux, et murmura des excuses que son père accepta.

« Kelly, tu ne m'appelles jamais, sauf si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Severide sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son père.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin de quelque chose. C'est Matt. Euh... Est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un qui pourrait me mettre en contact avec un pompier bien précis ? »

« Dis-moi son nom et je te dis ça ».

« Euh... Il est passé capitaine. Capitaine Esposito, pompier de Milwaukee ».

« Ah... Je vois ».

« Tu connais ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Il a commencé au 51 avant de déménager sur Milwaukee et d'être transféré là-bas. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis des années ».

« Et bien, il faudrait que je puisse le contacter. Ou qu'il puisse me contacter, c'est urgent ».

« Urgent comment ? »

Kelly se mordit les lèvres. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Urgent, genre si on ne fait rien, Matt va se tuer ».

Son père ne dit rien, comprenant la situation. Il savait que son fils et Matt étaient très proches depuis l'Académie, et qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre.

« Je vais fouiller, et je te tiens au courant d'accord ? Je fais le plus vite que je peux ».

« Si tu peux lui parler, dis-lui de contacter le docteur Charles, Chicago Med. S'il te plaît ».

Il raccrocha, se mettant très vite au travail. Kelly non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, puis une main sur son épaule.

« Vous allez bien ? »

C'était le docteur Charles. Sans prévenir, en ne sachant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, Kelly écarta brutalement la main posée sur son épaule et se mit en face du médecin.

« Comment je peux aller bien, hein ?! Mon meilleur ami est en train de se tuer à petit feu sans qu'on puisse faire quelque chose, et vous me demandez si ça va ?! »

La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, la colère dans les yeux, Kelly se sentit glisser au sol petit à petit. Tout cela le dépassait, et de loin. Il se sentait impuissant : il voulait aider, mais ne pouvait pas.

« Je peux comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, mais d'ici peu de temps, Matt redeviendra celui que vous avez connu. Je vous le promets ».

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un arriva aux urgences et se présenta à l'accueil. Le docteur Charles était là, à consulter quelques patients.

« Vous êtes le docteur Charles ? »

Celui-ci se tourna. Un homme plutôt maigrichon d'une quarantaine d'années était posté là, sans bouger.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« J'ai été contacté par... Ce n'est pas important. Il m'a dit de contacter un docteur Charles à Chicago Med ».

« Je suis le docteur Charles. Qui vous a contacté ? »

« Benny Severide. Il m'a dit que c'était urgent et que... Enfin, je lui devais un service alors je suis venu ».

Le médecin se rappela alors que le nom de famille de Kelly était Severide. Il avait sûrement dû contacter de la famille pour aider à retrouver le pompier dont il parlait.

« En effet c'est urgent. Euh... Vous voulez bien m'accompagner à mon bureau ? Je vais vous expliquer ».

Le pompier le suivit, s'assit et demanda des explications.

« J'ai un patient ici qui aurait besoin de votre aide. C'est un pompier et... Et il traverse une période très difficile. Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup mais son histoire semble similaire à la vôtre. Il est très... Renfermé sur lui-même et ne veut parler qu'à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre ».

Il s'arrêta dans son explication évasive, observant le pompier en face de lui en train de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

« Moi ? »

« En effet. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il me rejette à présent. Il ne se nourrit plus, il ne parle plus, il reste immobile et regarde le soleil. C'est tout ce qu'il fait de sa journée ».

Le pompier acquiesça légèrement. Il était déjà passé par là.

« Je... Ne sais pas si je suis la bonne personne, je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais réellement parlé de cela avec un de mes collègues pour l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il a vécu ».

« La plupart du temps, les gens se retrouvent dépossédés de leurs moyens face à quelqu'un qui aurait vécu la même chose. Je vois que vous avez un pendentif symbolique ».

Le pompier baissa la tête, prenant son médaillon dans la main.

« Il marque à quel point je me suis enfoncé, et à quel point j'ai pu m'en sortir ».

« Alors dites-vous que ce que vous avez fait pour obtenir ce médaillon... C'est la même chose que vous pouvez faire pour lui ».

Cela allait être dur, mais le capitaine accepta d'aider. Cela lui faisait peur de faire le psy, mais si cela pouvait aider un de ses frères d'armes.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Matt. Matt Casey. Je vous amène à sa chambre ».

Tous deux quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre dans l'aile de psychiatrie. En face du bureau des infirmières, il y avait la chambre de Matt. Il était toujours dans la même position, regardant dehors les jambes collées au corps et les bras enroulés autour.

« Il peut nous voir ? »

« Non, on peut voir à l'intérieur, mais on ne voit pas de l'intérieur. Matt est assez... Il a du mal avec le regard des gens ».

« Je vois. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur lui ? »

« Malheureusement non. Moins vous en saurez sur lui, plus ce sera bénéfique pour lui. C'est à lui de faire ce pas. Sinon il prendra cela pour une trahison ».

Le pompier acquiesça et s'avança. Il frappa à la vitre et entra. Il resta immobile quelques secondes le temps d'observer cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas bouger, pas même un sourcil. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Bonjour Matt ».

Matt ne tourna pas la tête, il regardait toujours et encore ce ciel bleu qui régnait dehors.

« Dehors. Je ne vous connais pas ».

« Je vous l'accorde, vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais je peux vous aider ».

Matt ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait tout simplement être seul, inlassablement. Il entendit l'homme faire quelques pas et fermer la porte. Il pensait qu'il avait quitté la pièce, mais il l'entendit alors prendre une nouvelle grande inspiration. L'homme qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à ses côtés était toujours présent.

« Il y a huit ans, j'étais pompier. Tout comme vous ».

« Et alors ? » répliqua Matt, irrité. « Ça vous donne le droit de me parler ? De me comprendre ? »

« Ma femme était enceinte de cinq mois. Elle a fait une pré-éclampsie. Cela aurait pu la tuer, mais elle a réussi à s'en sortir. Mais pas notre bébé. Notre petite fille est morte née ».

Il s'arrêta un moment, essayant de percer la carapace de Matt, essayant de voir sa réaction. Mais il ne réagit pas, alors il continua.

« Quelques semaines plus tard, je me suis retrouvé sur un incendie, et... Et il y avait ce... Cette petite fille. Elle euh... Elle avait quoi, trois ans ? Pas plus ? Mais... Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je... J'ai juste pu la regarder une dernière fois avant... Avant que les flammes ne la tuent ».

Matt avait fermé les yeux, revivant ce moment avec l'homme à côté de lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux, sa respiration devint plus rapide, il sentit son cœur taper plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il sentait l'émotion dans la voix de ce pompier, il sentait, ressentait ce qu'il avait traversé. Parce qu'il l'avait vécu.

« J'ai très vite sombré dans l'alcool et la dépression après cela. Je... Je me suis dit que... Que si je n'ai pas pu sauver cette petite fille, alors pourquoi être encore pompier ? Je ne méritais pas de faire partie de cette famille. Être pompier, c'est sauver des vies, ne pas en sauver une... C'était une honte pour moi ».

Tout au fond de lui, Matt ressentait parfaitement ce que cet homme qu'il ne voulait pas connaître avait vécu. Parce que lui aussi, il l'avait vécu. Sans le vouloir, ni comprendre pourquoi, Matt sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ?

« Au début, je n'ai pas voulu être aidé. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je vivais, ce que je ressentais. Jusqu'à ce que je parle à quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose que moi. Elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Doucement, mais sûrement. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin ».

« Qui vous dit que je veux de votre aide ? » lança alors Matt d'un ton glacial.

Le pompier soupira très légèrement, s'approchant encore un peu.

« Si vous ne vouliez vraiment pas d'aide, vous vous seriez jeté sur moi et foutu dehors. Hors ce n'est pas le cas », expliqua-t-il d'un ton très calme.

Matt ne répondit pas, alors le capitaine continua.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre votre douleur, qui puisse vous aider à... À vous reconstruire physiquement et mentalement. Je peux vous aider ».

Pour la première fois, Matt tourna la tête vers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le fixa de la tête aux pieds : un home maigre, une quarantaine d'années avec les cheveux noirs qui commençaient à grisonner, de simples habits. Matt devina qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il avait fini de traverser l'enfer. Quant à Esposito, il voyait le visage de Matt pour la première fois. Un homme blond, un peu plus jeune que lui, avec des cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. La personne en face de lui était un fantôme. Matt croisa alors ses jambes, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et tourna un peu la tête pour qu'elle soit droite. Esposito comprit ce que Matt disait en faisant cela : il avait accepté son aide et voulait qu'il se mette en face pour parler. Ce pas que venait de faire Matt, c'était le pas le plus compliqué à faire. Enfin accepter de l'aide.


	14. Une part de tarte

**Chapitre 14: Une bonne part de tarte**

Esposito s'assit en face de Matt, dans la même position que lui : les jambes croisées et les mains sur les cuisses.

« Vous semblez fatigué », dit-il alors en rompant le silence régnant.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir », admit Matt.

« Toujours cette image dans la tête ? »

« Qu'est-ce que le docteur Charles vous a dit ? »

Cette question, Esposito se souvint l'avoir posé à celui qui était venu l'aider. Mais ce qu'il avait voulu savoir, c'était s'il lui avait tout raconté.

« Il ne m'a rien dit. Juste qu'un de ses patients avait besoin de mon aide car j'avais vécu une situation similaire ».

Matt baissa légèrement la tête et planta son regard sur ses mains.

« Comment... Je peux vous appeler ? »

Cela fit sourire Esposito. Au moins, Matt cherchait le contact. Ou alors il faisait très bien semblant.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Carlos ».

Il vit Matt acquiescer très légèrement.

« V-vous... Avez eu d'autres enfants ? Après ça ? »

Ça. lui aussi avait tendance à parler de 'ça' quand il voulait parler de la tragédie. Cela lui faisait encore mal de temps en temps, mais il allait de mieux en mieux.

« Et bien, ma femme est de nouveau enceinte, de quatre mois. Un petit garçon ».

D'un coup, Matt ferma brusquement les yeux, passant une de ses mains sur sa tempe et grimaçant. Esposito comprit tout de suite que Matt avait un flash lorsqu'il ne l'entendit plus respirer. Il se leva, passa derrière Matt et caressa délicatement son dos, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Il ne savait pas si Matt allait se brusquer ou non, mais il se rappelait que cela lui faisait du bien lorsqu'il avait un flash.

« Écoutez ma respiration Matt. Écoutez-là... », murmura-t-il.

Sans avoir le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait, Matt tendit l'oreille tandis que Carlos s'approchait encore de lui. Petit à petit, sa respiration se débloqua. D'abord très erratique, les inspirations devinrent plus profondes après quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas bougé : toujours les yeux fermés, la main droite sur la tempe, les jambes croisées.

« C'est bien Matt, continuez ».

Les traits de son visage commencèrent à s'estomper, il écarta sa main pour la poser à nouveau sur sa cuisse mais il garda les yeux fermés.

« Envie de vomir ? »

Matt mordit sa lèvre inférieure et doucement, il acquiesça. Il pouvait sentir le monde autour de lui tourner, même les yeux fermés.

« Je reviens tout de suite ».

Carlos se leva, courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et passa sa tête en dehors de la chambre.

« Vous n'auriez pas un bassin ? » demanda-t-il à personne ne particulier.

L'infirmière à la réception se leva et lui passa un petit bol. Il la remercia, ferma la porte et se replaça là où il était juste avant de se lever. Il prit l'une des mains de Matt dans la sienne pour la soulever et poser le bol sur ses cuisses, puis reposa la main dessus.

« Il y a un bol juste là. Continuez de prendre quelques grandes inspirations, les nausées devraient passer d'ici peu ».

À aider Matt, Carlos se souvenait de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis cet incident huit ans auparavant. Toutes les secondes qui étaient passées, tout ce qu'il avait fait ou pas fait. En repensant à un détail de son passé, il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, le docteur Charles lui ayant dit qu'il ne mangeait plus, mais qu'il buvait. Toujours incapable de parler, Matt secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Manger un petit peu, même une cuillerée peut calmer cela. Vous voulez essayer ? »

Matt ne répondit rien, mais approcha le bol qu'il avait dans la main de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus retenir cette nausée. Il vomit, si on pouvait appeler cela du vomi. Ce n'était que de la bile, car il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Du coup, l'acidité remontait le long de sa gorge et le brûlait de l'intérieur. C'était désagréable, inconfortable, inimaginable. Carlos amena la cruche en plastique et le verre posé sur la table et versa de l'eau dedans.

« Tenez. Buvez, cela va calmer l'acidité », affirma-t-il.

Matt était toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste, tiraillé par la douleur et les brûlures. Carlos reposa le verre et se releva pour ouvrir la porte.

« Encore moi, désolé. Vous auriez une paille ? »

L'infirmière acquiesça, et lui fournit ce dont il avait besoin, et il se renferma dans la pièce avec Matt. Il plaça la paille dans le verre et la posa sur les lèvres de Matt.

« Vous avez juste à ouvrir la bouche un petit peu, j'ai demandé une paille ».

Après quelques secondes, laissant passer une deuxième vague de nausées, Matt ouvrit très légèrement la bouche, assez pour faire passer la paille. Celle-ci glissa sur ses lèvres et Matt aspira doucement le contenu du verre et avala. En un instant, il sentit sa gorge redevenir celle qu'elle était, et les nausées s'estompèrent. Matt murmura des excuses non nécessaires tout en rouvrant les yeux doucement. Sa vision était floue, il avait des vertiges, il se sentait mal.

« Vous voulez manger un morceau ? »

« J'ai pas faim », affirma Matt.

Intérieurement, Carlos savait que ce que venait de dire Matt était un mensonge. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, il pouvait entendre son estomac gronder de là où il était.

« Très bien. Si on faisait un pacte tous les deux ? On se jure de ne jamais mentir à l'autre, de toujours dire la vérité ».

Matt leva les yeux sur Carlos et celui-ci sourit très légèrement.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas faim ? »

Matt rebaissa la tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas faim ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas manger.

« J-je... Ne sais pas trop », admit-il.

« Cela ne sert à rien de se priver de nourriture ».

« Cela ne sert à rien de boire de l'alcool jusqu'à sombrer dans le coma », laissa alors échapper Matt.

Carlos recula sa tête, observant Matt en fronçant les sourcils. Cela lui avait fait bizarre d'entendre ça de la bouche de Matt.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien ».

« Ce n'est pas que... Que j'ai pas faim, c'est... Je ne sais pas, la nourriture n'a plus de goût ».

« Ah, je vois. Je vais demander au psy s'il vous autorise à sortir un peu. On va partir en virée ».

Matt redressa la tête, surpris et perplexe.

« À la cafétéria. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose là-bas qui vous fait envie, non ? »

Il haussa des épaules, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Bon, je reviens dans quelques minutes ».

Carlos se leva, quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui et revint au poste des infirmières.

« Encore besoin de quelque chose ? » lança l'infirmière de la réception.

« Euh, vous sauriez où est le docteur Charles ? »

« Sans doute aux urgences. Vous voulez le voir ? »

« Euh, peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider. Vous savez si Matt a le droit de sortir ? »

« Le docteur Charles nous a fermement interdit tout contact avec lui, uniquement si nécessaire ».

« Genre ? »

« Pour lui apporter de l'eau généralement ».

« Et c'est tout ? »

L'infirmière acquiesça, se questionnant sur cet interrogatoire.

« Je sais pourquoi il ne mange pas, pourquoi il ne dort pas, pourquoi il reste planté là à regarder dehors. Il a besoin d'aller dehors, l'enfermer dans cette pièce, c'est restreindre ses mouvements, et cela l'oblige à penser et à repenser à tout ce qu'il vit et tout ce qu'il a vécu. Rester enfermé là dedans va le ronger et le tuer ».

« Je bipe le docteur Charles ».

Elle attrapa son bipeur et appela le psychiatre tandis que Carlos la remerciait. Après cinq minutes, le docteur Charles arriva et Carlos lui bloqua la route.

« Vous lui interdisez toute sortie ?! »

« Pour sa propre sécurité, oui ».

« Sa propre sécurité ?! S'il ne sort pas, alors il se fera du mal, ce qui est déjà le cas vu qu'il ne se nourrit plus, il ne dort plus et qu'il reste fixe à regarder dehors une bonne partie de la journée ! »

Le psychiatre leva les mains en signe de paix, tentant de calmer Carlos.

« Si vous m'expliquiez... »

« C'est simple : Matt a besoin d'être dehors, si on l'enferme, il continuera de penser à ce qui lui est arrivé et ça le tuera. Vous avez compris maintenant ? »

Le docteur Charles ne savait pas trop quoi dire. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à cela, il n'aurait jamais imaginé de cela tuerait à petit feu un de ses patients un jour.

« Très bien, vous pouvez l'emmener dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais pas ailleurs ».

« Du bâtiment, c'est-à-dire ? Ce département ou l'hôpital en entier ? »

« L'hôpital. Le jardin aussi s'il veut y aller, mais gardez un œil sur lui. C'est un rapide et un vrai ninja. Il s'est déjà échappé une fois alors qu'il était sous surveillance ».

« Merci docteur. Cela lui fera du bien, j'en suis certain ».

Carlos rentra à nouveau dans la pièce dans laquelle Matt n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Matt ? »

Celui-ci posa son regard sur l'homme à côté de lui.

« Avant qu'on ne sorte, vous devez me promettre quelque chose. On reste ensemble, on ne se quitte pas d'une semelle ».

Après plusieurs secondes Matt acquiesça, et Carlos aida Matt à se lever. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé depuis trois jours et qu'il venait de vomir l'avait rendu tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir sur ses jambes.

« Ok, ok, on se rassoit un instant d'accord ? »

Carlos retint Matt lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir sur le lit, de peur qu'il ne tombe à terre et ne se fasse mal.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose de plus approprié ».

Il sortit à nouveau pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant. Il aida Matt à passer du lit au fauteuil et l'emmena dehors, dans le jardin. Matt ferma les yeux et leva la tête, savourant ce soleil qui lui manquait tant sur sa peau. Cela lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne s'était même pas entendu grogner de plaisir.

« Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Matt acquiesça les yeux fermés. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc, Carlos s'assit dessus et Matt resta dans la chaise, dos au soleil pour permettre à Matt d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Vous vous sentez mieux Matt ? »

« Mh ».

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ce 'mh' ».

Cela fit très légèrement sourire Matt, qui répondit presque aussitôt.

« Oui ».

« Plus de nausées ? »

« Toujours là ».

« Et si on mangeait un bout ? Quelque chose qui vous ferait envie ? »

Même s'il disait que les aliments n'avaient plus de goût pour lui, il avait une énorme envie d'une tarte aux citron meringué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il en avait envie depuis des jours.

« Je... Une tarte ? Au citron et à la meringue ? »

Carlos esquissa un sourire avant de se lever.

« Alors c'est parti ! La cafétéria a une terrasse ? » demanda alors le pompier.

Matt acquiesça, restreignant une nouvelle vague de nausées. Arrivés à la caisse de la cafétéria, Carlos commanda une tarte au citron meringué et un fondant au chocolat, puis ils partirent sur la terrasse pour continuer à profiter du soleil. Il posa la tarte devant Matt, mais il ne mangea pas.

« Vous pouvez manger vous savez ? »

« Je... J'ai une question avant ».

« Mh, allez-y », accorda-t-il en avalant une cuillère de fondant.

« Cela vous a pris combien de temps ? Avant de... De vous en sortir ? »

« Euh... Et bien... »

Carlos se souvint du pacte qu'il venait de faire avec Matt : toujours se dire la vérité.

« J'ai commencé à vraiment vouloir m'en sortir lorsque ma femme est de nouveau tombée enceinte. Au début, cela m'a fait replonger, parce que je ne voulais pas revivre cela. Mais... Avoir cet enfant signifiait aussi tirer un trait sur le passé ».

« Et... Aujourd'hui ? »

« Aujourd'hui j'y repense encore quelques fois. On ne se sépare jamais de cette image en réalité, on apprend juste à faire face ».

Matt baissa le regard vers la tarte qui l'attendait et lui faisait de l'œil. Délicatement, il prit la cuillère et la plongea dedans. Il l'amena ensuite à sa bouche et l'enfourna à l'intérieur. Le goût du citron était tellement prononcé que les saveurs explosaient dans sa bouche. Il referma les yeux, dégustant allègrement cette part de tarte qui lui faisait envie.

« C'est bon hein ? »

Matt acquiesça. C'était la meilleure tarte qu'il avait mangé de sa vie.

« Lorsqu'on a vraiment envie de manger quelque chose, les saveurs en sont décuplées. Une astuce de grand-mère ».

Matt n'en revenait pas de rester ébahi devant une part de tarte. Il la dévorait tout doucement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait. Cela faisait rire Carlos un moment, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Et vous Matt ? Qu'avez-vous vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps ? »

Matt stoppa net tous les mouvements qu'il faisait, il arrêta de mâcher, son visage devint encore plus pale qu'avant. Carlos venait de heurter un point sensible, mais il devait tôt ou tard en arriver là.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ».

« Je ne voulais pas parler de moi non plus, mais je l'ai fait. On se doit de se dire la vérité ».

« Je dis la vérité. Je ne veux pas en parler ».

« Pourtant cela vous ferait du bien vous savez ? Même quelques petits détails ».

« Vous connaissez mon histoire ».

Carlos secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avant de remarquer que Matt avait la tête baissée et ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je sais juste que votre histoire est similaire à la mienne. Rien de plus ».

« Alors vous en savez assez », répliqua Matt froidement.

Carlos le regarda attentivement : il commençait à trembler malgré la chaleur, sa respiration était devenue plus rapide, l'humidité apparaissait sur son front. Matt était était au bord d'une nouvelle crise.

« Très bien. On ne parle plus cela ».

Matt se décrispa après quelques secondes.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Jus d'orange, coca... »

« Je n'ai pas soif. Pour le moment ».

« D'accord. Vous voulez rester encore un moment dehors ? »

« Encore un peu, oui ».

Après que Matt ait fini de manger sa part de tarte, ils partirent se balader dans le jardin, Carlos poussant et Matt profitant. Après une longue heure de balade, Carlos se rassit sur le même banc. Il soupira.

« Cela va vous paraître brut Matt, mais... Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, mais avez-vous au moins essayer ? »

Matt avala sa salive nerveusement.

« À chaque fois l'image revient dans ma tête, dès que je ferme les yeux ».

« Alors j'ai une idée. Vous voulez bien essayer ? »

Indécis, Matt voulait tenter l'expérience. Alors il acquiesça. Carlos lui sourit, et ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Matt s'allongea alors que Carlos tirait légèrement les couvertures.

« Très bien, vous allez essayer de vous détendre, doucement. Imaginez que la personne que vous chérissez le plus vous masse ».

Matt se laissa petit à petit envoûté par la voix de Carlos. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait cela, mais tous les muscles de son corps se détendaient un par un. Après quelques minutes, Carlos continua.

« Maintenant, vous allez repenser à ce soleil et ce ciel que vous aimez tant regarder. Celui que vous observez depuis des jours ».

Calmement mais sûrement, Matt commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici. Ses paupières devenaient tellement lourdes qu'il n'arrivait pas à les maintenir ouvertes.

« Ne luttez pas Matt. Laissez ce soleil et cette chaleur vous envahir ».

Matt se laissa bercer au gré de sa voix, consentant finalement à plonger dans l'obscurité et le silence, tout doucement.

« C'est ça Matt, continuez à penser à ce soleil magnifique qui brille », murmura Carlos.

Au même moment apparut près de la porte le docteur Charles. Il était près à ouvrir la porte mais le pompier lui fit signe que non. Il regarda les paupières de Matt : elles bougeaient dans tous les sens, il était plongé dans un monde de rêve et d'imaginaire. Enfin. Doucement, Carlos se leva et quitta la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« Comment vous avez fait ? » demanda le docteur Charles en murmurant, époustouflé par la performance du pompier.

« On m'a appris l'hypnose lors de ma thérapie. Cela aide beaucoup. Je l'ai focalisé sur le soleil et le ciel, et il s'est endormi ».

« Tout s'est déroulé comme vous le vouliez ? »

« Oui, et non. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je l'ai fait manger un peu et parler pendant notre petite balade dans le parc ».

Le docteur Charles était stupéfait par l'efficacité de Carlos. Il avait réussi à faire en pas même une demi-journée ce que lui avait essayé d'obtenir en plusieurs jours. Carlos était vraiment la personne parfaite pour Matt.


	15. La peur au ventre

**Chapitre 15: La peur au ventre**

Le jour suivant, Matt ouvrit les yeux lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent embrasser sa joue gauche. D'abord ébloui, il tourna la tête vers cet astre lumineux afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Il se mit à sourire très légèrement. C'était la première nuit complète qu'il passait depuis l'incident. Il ne s'était pas réveillé du tout pendant près de dix heures, et cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Jamais il ne s'était réellement senti aussi bien en réalité. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, une personne entrer en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, tournant la tête à l'opposé pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était une infirmière. En voyant le regard de Matt, elle arrêta sa progression, presque effrayée.

« Oh, désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller », dit-elle dans un murmure, comme intimidée par lui.

« J'étais réveillé ».

« Oh ».

L'infirmière ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle se souvenait encore du docteur Charles lui interdisant le contact avec Matt un maximum, à elle et à ses collègues. Alors elle resta plantée là, pétrifiée.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez ».

Elle força un sourire, et commença à s'approcher. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle avait si peur de lui, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait en main une grande bouteille d'eau mélangée à un soluté salé permettant de le maintenir hydraté car il ne mangeait pas. Il savait qu'il le devait, mais il n'avait pas réellement faim. Elle posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet aux abords du lit, continuant à sourire malgré la peur qui l'habitait.

« Vous avez peur ».

Matt baissa la tête, puis la tourna vers la fenêtre pour continuer à admirer le soleil qui se levait doucement. Il entendit alors l'infirmière rouvrir la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Cette rencontre avec cette femme l'avait totalement perturbé et heurté de plein fouet : il faisait peur à tout le monde. Sans contrôler ses émotions, il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et tomber sur les draps du lit. Il en voulait à cette infirmière, car elle venait de gâcher sa journée alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout juste après midi, Carlos arriva dans le département pour passer une nouvelle après-midi avec Matt. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, observant Matt tourné vers la fenêtre, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, la veille. Il s'arrêta au bureau des infirmières pour aller aux nouvelles avant d'entrer.

« Comment il va ? »

La même infirmière qui lui avait donné la bouteille d'eau le matin même arriva près de lui, regardant elle aussi dans la chambre.

« Je crois que... Qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un seul millimètre depuis ce matin. Et la bouteille que je lui ai donné est encore pleine, il n'y a pas touché ».

Intrigué, Carlos fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Je pense que c'est de ma faute », admit-elle finalement en baissant la tête. « J'ai cru l'avoir réveillé et... Et lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers moi, j'ai été comme... Pétrifié. J'avais peur que le docteur Charles... »

« Vous voit en train de lui parler et vous vire ? » coupa-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête.

« Il... Il a vu que j'avais peur, alors il s'est tourné vers la fenêtre et depuis, il ne semble pas avoir bougé ».

« Je comprends. Vous savez comment vous faire pardonner ? »

Cette fois, c'était l'infirmière qui était intriguée.

« Offrez-lui une part de tarte au citron meringuée. Cela lui fera plaisir, c'est certain ».

Elle sourit, hochant une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Je peux faire ça. Mais il va la manger ? »

« Oh, je suis certain que oui », assura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il frappa à la porte vitrée, puis entra. Matt ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre. Carlos pensa alors que Matt dormait, mais en s'approchant un peu plus, il pouvait l'entendre sangloter. Avait-il mal ? Se sentait-il mal ? Était-il triste à cause de cette infirmière ou autre chose ?

« Matt ? »

Mais Matt continuer de pleurer. Il avait pleuré toute la matinée sans discontinuer. Au point d'en avoir mal à la tête et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être comme ça, mais c'était bien plus fort que lui.

« Je fais peur à tout le monde... » réussit-il à murmurer entre deux sanglots.

« Quoi ? Non, non. Vous ne lui avez pas fait peur ce matin Matt ».

Il s'approcha encore, s'asseyant sur le lit tout près de lui, et passa délicatement sa main sur son dos pour essayer de le calmer.

« Elle avait peur du docteur Charles. Pas de vous, je peux vous en assurer ».

« Le... Psy ? »

« Disons qu'il avait demandé aux infirmières de minimiser les contacts avec vous. Je l'ai déjà un peu engueulé pour cela hier. Elle avait peur que le docteur Charles ne la vire si elle vous parlait. Elle n'avait pas peur de vous ».

Matt ouvrit finalement les yeux, croisant le regard de Carlos presque au-dessus de lui. Il voulait tant croire cet homme, il voulait tant voir la vérité sur son visage.

« Je vous le promets. C'est la vérité. Ne jamais se mentir, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité, mais le comportement que cette infirmière avait eu envers lui l'avait totalement bouleversé. Carlos passa environ dix minutes à calmer Matt, à atténuer ses sanglots, à essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda alors Carlos après ces dix minutes.

Matt hocha très légèrement la tête.

« Vous avez faim ou soif ? Ou les deux ? »

Il s'apprêtait à mentir, mais il se rappela une nouvelle fois de ce pacte fait avec le pompier. Il n'avait jamais réellement dit qu'il allait le respecter la veille, mais Carlos y tenait beaucoup sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Alors il baissa les yeux, et répondit honnêtement.

« L-les deux ».

L'homme prêt de lui à le réconforter sourit.

« Ça vous dit un bon déjeuner ? À la cafétéria ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien sortir de cette cage en verre, cela lui faisait du bien. Mais il n'était pas motivé à sortir cette fois.

« Je... Ne veux pas sortir aujourd'hui », admit-il en ayant cette fois baissé la tête.

« Très bien, alors je ramène le déjeuner à vous ! Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Euh... »

Matt n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il voulait manger ou boire. Carlos le comprit vite et se leva.

« Si vous n'avez aucune idée, alors je vous ramène de quoi faire le plein d'énergie pour l'après-midi ».

Matt acquiesça légèrement en se remettant ensuite à regarder dehors. Carlos sortit de la chambre et descendit à la cafétéria pour prendre un petit encas pour lui et à manger pour Matt. Son téléphone vibra, et il vit le nom de sa femme sur l'écran, le faisant sourire. Il décrocha et passa son téléphone à son oreille.

« Hola mi amor ! »

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout. Elle aimait bien quand il disait cela.

« Hola mi amor. Alors, comment se passe ta journée ? »

« Et bien... Je suis à Chicago Med, je rentrerai vers la même heure qu'hier ».

« Ton nouvel ami ? »

Il soupira. Sa femme ne le connaissait pas encore, elle ne connaissait pas encore Matt.

« Olivia... Tu sais par quel enfer je suis passé pour m'en sortir ».

« Oui, je m'en souviens, et je ne veux pas te voir replonger. Pas en ce moment, plus jamais ».

« Je te promets de ne pas replonger. Mais il a besoin de moi. Si je ne l'aide pas... Il ne pourra pas voir la vie en face, il vivra dans le passé et le remords et... Et il se tuera à coup sûr ».

« Je sais Carlos, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas revivre toute cette histoire ».

« Je t'ai fait une promesse chérie. Et je la tiendrai. Mais je dois aussi la tenir pour Matt. On m'a aidé pour m'en sortir, c'est à moi d'aider cette fois ».

Il y eut un silence pour quelques secondes avant qu'Olivia ne reprenne.

« J'espère que tu réussiras. Pour lui et pour toi. Car si ça ne marche pas, tu t'en voudras d'avoir échoué ».

« Je n'échouerai pas. Ça aussi c'est une promesse ».

Carlos pouvait la visualiser en train de sourire accrochée à son téléphone.

« Ti amo mi amor ».

« Ti amo. À ce soir ».

Il raccrocha, avançant vers la caisse, commandant quelque chose à grignoter pour lui et à manger pour Matt. Il prit aussi une grande bouteille de jus d'orange pour recharger ses batteries après des jours sans manger. Il regagna la chambre environ dix minutes plus tard. Matt s'était assis avec les jambes croisées sur le lit, regardant dans le vide le temps que Carlos arrive. Il ouvrit la porte, faisant légèrement sursauter Matt, vint poser le sac de nourriture sur la table et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Alors, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Même si vous ne mangez pas tout ce n'est pas grave », assura Carlos.

Il sortit alors son encas, la bouteille de jus d'orange et enfin l'assiette pour Matt.

« Risotto aux champignons et au poulet. Soigneusement réchauffé par les filles de la cafétéria », blagua-t-il. « Vous aimez ? »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais goûté », avoua-t-il. « On verra ».

« En effet, on verra. Je vais chercher des verres ».

Carlos se leva, ouvrant la porte et passant au bureau des infirmières.

« Vous n'auriez pas deux verres par hasard dans le coin s'il vous plaît ? »

L'infirmière se retourna, la même infirmière qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt.

« Oui, bien sûr ».

Elle lui passa alors deux verres en plastique.

« Je suis quand même... Satisfaite de le voir manger... Et boire lorsque vous êtes ici. Depuis son admission dans ce département, il mangeait très peu et s'était arrêté ».

« Vous sauriez pourquoi il s'est arrêté du jour au lendemain ? »

« Malheureusement non. Mais cela nous manque de l'entendre jouer ».

Carlos fronça des sourcils, redressant la tête.

« Jouer ? »

« Le docteur Charles lui avait proposé de jouer de la musique le jour de son admission. C'était il y a... Environ une semaine ? Et... Je ne sais pas, quand il s'est mis à jouer, c'était... Magnifique », dit-elle en finissant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Carlos sourit à son tour, réfléchissant à ce détail qu'il connaissait pas encore de Matt.

« D'accord. Je vais lui parler, peut-être qu'il me dira pourquoi il a arrêté ? »

« Sans doute, je l'espère. Comme je vous le disais, cela nous manque. Et pas seulement au personnel, cela faisait aussi du bien aux patients ».

« Ah, au fait. Quand on aura fini de manger, vous pourrez aller lui donner votre part de tarte au citron. Je vous ai vu l'acheter à la cafétéria tout à l'heure », dit-il en clignant des yeux.

L'infirmière baissa la tête et Carlos vit ses joues devenir rouge. Il rit un peu, et retourna dans la chambre, se posant sur le lit. Il passa la tablette entre eux, ouvrant l'opercule de l'assiette et lui passa les couverts.

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? Et bien... Je me suis pris un fondant au chocolat ! J'avais déjà mangé avant de venir. Goûtez ! »

Matt prit la fourchette en main, et passa la première bouchée dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux dégustant ces saveurs qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Il s'entendit légèrement ronronner de plaisir.

« Quelque chose me dit que c'est bon... »

Carlos se mit alors à rire alors que Matt sourit.

« C'est... Excellent ».

« Je suis content de vous entendre dire ça ».

Matt continua de manger, savourant ce plat qu'il n'avait jamais goûté avant aujourd'hui.

« Au fait Matt, les infirmières m'ont dit que vous jouez d'un instrument ? »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, posant sa fourchette et avant sa dernière bouchée.

« Je... C'est compliqué », murmura-t-il.

« Alors expliquez-moi ? Je suis à même de comprendre je pense ».

Il baissa les yeux, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par sa tête.

« Je ne mérite pas de jouer », marmonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? Vous ne méritez pas ? Pourquoi ? Qui vous a dit ça ».

Matt prit une grande inspiration, avalant sa salive au passage.

« Elle a dit que... Je ne devrais pas avoir ce don... Que c'était impossible ».

Carlos ne saisissait pas tout, mais il savait au moins pourquoi Matt avait arrêté de jouer du jour au lendemain : il pensait ne pas le mériter.

« Vous... Pouvez expliquer ? »

« Je sais pas elle... Elle a parlé d'oreille absolue et... Je ne sais pas ».

Carlos n'ayant pas fait de musique de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain.

« Matt, dans la vie rien est impossible, pas même l'être humain. C'est notre définition après tout. Ce n'est pas que vous êtes impossible, c'est que vous êtes unique. Et ça, personne ne pourra vous enlever cette définition de vous ».


	16. Toi et moi

**Chapitre 16 : Toi et moi**

Les mots que Carlos avaient prononcés avaient plus ou moins remonté le moral de Matt. À l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait différent certes, mais dans le bon sens. Ce nouvel ami qu'il s'était fait connaissait une partie de son passé et pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela lui faisait peur par moment, mais s'ouvrir ainsi sans avoir à parler le soulageait un peu, car il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'angoisse ou pire encore, de la haine. Il ne savait plus trop et cela le déstabilisait au plus haut point. En l'espace de deux jours, cette amitié naissante entre lui et Carlos avait grandi de façon exponentielle. Les deux hommes se faisaient confiance, ils rigolaient ensemble, ils sortaient de l'hôpital ensemble. Même le docteur Charles était étonné par les progrès réalisés par Matt. Tout le personnel voyait qu'il se sentait mieux et cela leur faisait plaisir de le voir. Mais cela ne durait qu'un temps, cela ne marchait que lorsque Carlos était à ses côtés. Du coup, personne ne savait quel était le véritable Matt : celui que Carlos voyait lorsqu'il était présent, ou celui qu'il ne voyait pas car il n'était pas là. C'était assez troublant de voir ce changement de comportement à la seconde où Carlos quittait les lieux. Cela faisait même peur à certaines infirmières. Voyant même qu'il ne recevait aucune visite, l'ancien pompier avait interrogé le docteur Charles, mais lui non plus n'avait aucune explication. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait aucun visiteur, pas même Gabby ni Kelly. Il n'avait personne. Peut-être que son changement de comportement venait de là ? Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'il sentait qu'il n'y avait que Carlos qui venait pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait abandonné ?

« Vous savez où ils habitent ? » demanda Carlos au docteur Charles en parlant de Gabby et Kelly.

« Pas vraiment, mais je sais que Gabby travaille ce soir au Molly's. Vous la verrez sans doute avec Kelly si vous y allez », affirma le psychiatre.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir. Et tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. J'ai une vie de famille à construire aussi, je ne peux pas laisser ma femme, je lui en ai fait la promesse ».

« Dans ce cas, je vais les appeler. Je leur demande de venir immédiatement ».

Carlos acquiesça et retourna dans la chambre pour parler avec Matt. Il devait amener le sujet dans la conversation au plus vite. Cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir de voir qu'il avait repris des forces : ses joues étaient bien plus roses, il souriait, il profitait du soleil. Il redevenait peu à peu le Matt que tout le monde avait connu. Tous sauf Carlos, car il ne savait pas trop à quoi ressemblait Matt avant toute cette histoire.

« Matt ? Il... Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose. De très important ».

Observant ce soleil briller, Matt baissa le regard et tourna légèrement la tête.

« De quoi ? »

« Gabby et Kelly ».

Matt se figea, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il voulait pleurer, mais pas parce qu'il était triste. Il était en colère. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas venus le voir une seule fois.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Ils... Ils m'ont abandonné ici ».

« Abandonné ? »

Carlos ne comprenait pas cette colère soudaine venue hanter Matt.

« De quoi vous parlez Matt ? »

« Ils ne sont même pas venus me voir ! » lança-t-il alors très énervé tout en se levant. « Ça fait une semaine que je suis ici, et ils ne sont même pas venus ! Ils m'ont abandonné ! »

Le pompier comprit enfin ce que Matt voulait dire : pour lui, ses amis n'étaient pas venus ici pour lui, il se sentait comme rejeté.

« Le docteur Charles est en train de les appeler. Pour les faire venir ici. À ma demande ».

« Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Hein ? Je ne veux pas leur parler ! »

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, ils sont vos amis. Et les amis sont là pour aider. Vos amis sont là pour vous aider ».

« Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer alors », laissa échapper Matt de ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas tort. En une semaine, ils n'étaient pas venus, Carlos ne les avait même pas rencontré dans les couloirs ou dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

« Je vais sortir plusieurs minutes pour parler avec le docteur Charles et je vais revenir. D'accord ? »

Matt garda les yeux rivés sur le soleil, haussant les épaules, indifférent. Carlos se leva et sortit de la chambre, remarquant alors deux personnes parlant avec le psy.

Kelly et Gabby s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone du psychologue et ils étaient terriblement inquiets. Il leur avait simplement dit que cela concernait Matt et qu'il fallait qu'ils viennent au plus vite sans s'expliquer. Errant dans les couloirs pour arriver dans le département de psychiatrie, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le docteur Charles.

« Il y a un problème avec Matt ? » demanda Gabby, totalement affolée et inquiète.

« On peut dire cela ».

Cette voix venant de derrière le docteur Charles surprit les deux amis, qui s'écartèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais ils ne le connaissaient pas. Kelly fronça les sourcils, n'aimant déjà pas cet homme.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, en effet. Je m'appelle Carlos. Esposito », s'annonça-t-il en avançant la main, comme pour serrer la main de Kelly puis de Gabby.

Le regard de Kelly changea d'un coup.

« Mon capitaine », dit-il en lui serrant la main. « Désolé, mais je ne connaissais pas votre visage ».

« Pas de formalités entre nous. Je ne suis pas en service en ce moment. Vous êtes Kelly Severide, n'est-ce pas ? Le fils de Benny Severide ? »

« En effet ».

« Vous avez les mêmes yeux. Et le même caractère à ce que je vois ».

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou un reproche ».

« Prenez-le comme vous le souhaitez. Être tête brûlée peut aider dans certaines situations ».

Avec un sourire, Carlos tourna la tête vers Gabby, et celle-ci se présenta.

« Gabby. Dawson. La... Petite amie de Matt ».

« Enchanté ».

« Bon, il se passe quoi avec Matt ? »

Carlos soupira et les invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur des chaises dans le couloir.

« Ce n'est pas le docteur Charles qui souhaiterait vous parler, c'est moi ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta encore plus Gabby.

« Et bien... Je vais vous dire la vérité. Matt se sent abandonné. Il a besoin de vous deux à ses côtés, et vous n'êtes pas là. Il semble aller mieux, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Il va mieux lorsque je suis avec lui. Je le vois qui fait des efforts pour que je sois satisfait de nos rencontres. Mais il va de moins en moins bien. Il est en train de sombrer, et vous n'êtes pas là ».

« Vous... Nous reprochez quelque chose ? »

« Je vous reproche de ne pas être là pour lui ».

« Matt est du genre à ne pas partager ses soucis. Que ce soit avec nous ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Mais le Matt que vous connaissez n'existe plus, c'est le gros souci. Il s'ouvre aux autres car il en a besoin. Il parle parce que sinon il a l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Il a peur, il a mal, il est triste et en colère. Contre lui-même. Il s'auto-détruit, et personne ne le voit, pas même lui ».

« Et comment vous pouvez dire cela hein ? Je sais que vous avez vécu une situation similaire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez traversé la même chose ! Il a failli se tuer avec ces médicaments vous savez ! »

Carlos fronça les sourcils, surpris. Matt avait déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Il prit une grande inspiration et justifia sa présence auprès de Matt.

« En effet, j'ai vécu une expérience similaire. En tout point à vrai dire. J'ai très vite sombré dans l'alcool, je me détruisais. Et il y avait quelqu'un pour me contrôler, pour me parler. Et il y avait quelqu'un à qui je tenais particulièrement et qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à ces personnes. On m'a aidé, et je veux aider en retour ».

Kelly regarda alors par hasard autour de son cou ce médaillon. Ce n'était pas n'importe lequel : il était bleu, marqué sur la face de la phrase ''être fidèle à toi-même'' avec en son centre un triangle marqué ''unité'', ''service'' et ''rétablissement'' autour et au milieu était marqué le chiffre 1 dans un cercle. Instinctivement, Kelly l'attrapa, Carlos ne bougeant pas, et la retourna. Au dos de la médaille, il y avait un autre précepte : ''Dieu m'a donné la sérénité d'accepter les choses que je ne peux changer, le courage de changer les choses que je peux et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence''. Cet homme devant lui venait de fêter sa première année de sobriété. Il retira sa main, Carlos n'ayant toujours pas bougé, Kelly était impressionné et Gabby ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Cette médaille me prouve tous les jours jusqu'à quel point j'ai pu sombrer, et aussi à quel point j'ai remonté la pente. Ma femme Elianor m'a aidé à m'en sortir, en étant toujours à mes côtés malgré mon comportement, malgré mes peurs et malgré mes folies. Elle continuait de me dire qu'on allait y arriver, qu'on allait affronter cela à deux. Elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle m'aimait, que je progressais. Elle a été en quelque sorte la personne qu'il me fallait pour aller mieux. Et Matt est dans la même situation : il a besoin de quelqu'un pour aller mieux ».

« Et vous ne pouvez pas lui donner ce quelque chose ».

« Je suis ici comme rôle de psy, de canalisateur. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés ».

Gabby baissa le regard par honte. Kelly et elle s'étaient éloignés de Matt pour lui donner de l'espace, pour lui donner le temps de se reconstruire alors qu'en fait, il avait besoin de tout le contraire. Il avait besoin d'être entouré, d'être chéri et encouragé.

« Ce qu'on peut être bête parfois », murmura-t-elle avant de relever la tête. « Je peux lui parler ? S'il vous plaît ».

Carlos s'écarta du chemin de Gabby, l'autorisant alors à lui parler malgré le fait qu'il lui avait formellement dit qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais ses yeux marron et humides avaient eu raison de lui. En tant que petite amie, Gabby devait pour lui être la seule personne capable de l'aimer dans n'importe quelle situation. Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle serait là pour Matt. Et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Gabby s'avança alors tout doucement vers la chambre de Matt, avalant sa salive nerveusement et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitre qui servait de porte, bloquant son regard sur cet homme qui faisait toujours autant chavirer son cœur, son cerveau et son estomac. Elle l'aimait à mourir, et elle ne le montrait pas. Il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin, et elle, elle lui avait simplement délaissé. Elle prit une grande inspiration, attrapant la poignée et retenant ses larmes. Elle fit glisser la porte et entra doucement.

« Matt ? »

Matt baissa légèrement le regard, ayant reconnu cette voix qu'il avait aimée. Il ne savait plus quand. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler.

« Vas-t'en », lui recommanda-t-il sèchement.

Cela lui faisait mal d'entendre ces mots sortant de la bouche de cet homme qu'elle aimait inconditionnellement, mais ils étaient mérités. Cependant, Gabby était déterminée à reste auprès de lui.

« Je ne m'enfuirai pas, pas cette fois », assura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Je n'ai pas été là pour toi lorsque tu en avais besoin, je me sens... Stupide et énervée contre moi-même ».

Elle s'assit sur le lit, Matt tournant la tête vers le mur pour éviter son regard. Il ne voulait pas poser les yeux sur elle, il ne voulait pas la voir tout court. Gabby comprit alors ce que Matt cherchait. Ce n'était pas des excuses, il cherchait la preuve pure et simple qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait plus, il cherchait simplement cette preuve irréfutable qu'il n'allait pas être seul face à ses problèmes.

« Tu te rappelles lorsque Jones est... Est morte ? J'étais triste et apeurée. J'avais peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'il allait nous réserver, de ce qui pouvait arriver. Et... Et tu m'as dit que c'était pour cela qu'on appelait cela le futur. Mais que tu étais sûr qu'on allait affronter cela ensemble ».

Matt se tourna alors vers Gabby, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. La femme en face de lui était prête à pleurer, ce qui l'amena alors à retenir ses propres larmes, ne cherchant que la vérité dans les yeux de Gabby.

« Tu as été présent à mes côtés lorsque j'allais mal, tu m'as aidé à me sentir mieux. On a fait face à l'avenir ensemble. C'est à mon tour d'être là pour toi. Dans le présent, pour l'avenir, à essayer d'oublier le passé. On va faire face à tout cela. Ensemble. Toi et moi ».

Matt ne put plus s'en empêcher : les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps se mirent à couler sur ses joues creusées par le manque de nourriture, roulant sur sa peau blanche et froide et tombant sur les draps du lit. Il ne savait pas quelle émotion l'habitait à présent, mais cette colère qui le prenait aux tripes s'effaçait peu à peu, cette tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis le début se transformait petit à petit en soulagement, le soulagement d'avoir encore quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui avait été là lorsqu'il allait sombrer. Il voyait en Gabby cette lumière qui l'avait quitté et qu'elle voulait partager avec lui pour lui redonner espoir. Cette lumière chaleureuse et aveuglante qui lui faisait encore plus de bien que ce soleil rayonnant dehors et venant illuminer son visage. Cette lumière, c'était la vie que lui réservait Gabby.

« Toi et moi », réussit-il à dire malgré les larmes, juste avant de l'enlacer, de la serrer contre lui et d'enterrer son visage dans son cou.


	17. Plus jamais

**Chapitre 17 : Plus jamais**

Après le petit discours de Gabby, Matt se sentait encore mieux que lorsque Carlos venait le réconforter. Il se sentait apaisé, ses craintes semblaient s'envoler, il affichait par moment un sourire serein. À travers la porte vitrée, le personnel infirmier pouvait entrevoir un Matt qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu : il mangeait presque tout ce qu'on lui donnait, il prenait les médicaments prescrits par le docteur Charles sans ronchonner, il dormait mieux la nuit même si quelques fois, les infirmières pouvaient l'entendre hurler dans son sommeil. Inquiètes, certaines d'entre elles enfreignaient le règlement instauré par le docteur Charles pour venir à son chevet et le rassurer, voire prendre de ses nouvelles. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais les autres ne disaient rien, ou du moins cachaient la vérité. Si le psy l'apprenait, leur carrière était finie. Chaque jour qui passait était une occasion pour Caroline de se faire pardonner de Matt : elle lui apportait une tartelette au citron meringuée tous les midis lorsque le docteur Charles avait le dos tourné. Et il en était reconnaissant, car il savait qu'en faisant cela, elle enfreignait les règles dictées, juste pour lui. Cela lui donnait encore plus l'envie de se battre contre lui, mais il se retenait. Le cercle de confiance qu'il avait s'agrandissait peu à peu. Il y avait eu Carlos, puis Gabby. Ensuite était venue Caroline, et en dernier lieu les autres membres de la caserne dans laquelle il travaillait. Il avait exclu le docteur Charles de ce cercle à l'instant même où il l'avait enfermé dans cette boîte, et il n'avait pas intégré Kelly sans savoir pourquoi. Carlos lui avait dit que c'était à sa demande qu'il était venu, et il voulait le remercier pour cela, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Son meilleur ami l'avait en quelque sorte lâchement abandonné à son triste sort, il ne l'avait pas aidé, rien du tout. Ce fut dur à avaler lorsque Gabby lui fit comprendre cela, mais elle lui avait promis de régler la situation du mieux qu'elle pouvait et le plus vite possible. Après tout, Kelly et Matt étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Lorsque Gabby n'était pas de garde, elle restait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de cet incident. Carlos avait alors expliqué à Gabby que la relation qu'il avait avec Matt était basée sur la confiance, la vérité et le fait de ne pas parler du petit garçon, de cette histoire ayant tout déclenché. Ce qu'elle comprit bien heureusement. Après tout, c'était un sujet encore trop sensible à évoquer. Mais il y avait un autre sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui et qui lui taraudait l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas si Matt allait mal réagir ou non, mais elle le devait.

« Matt ? » commença-t-elle doucement, de peur qu'il ne se braque. « Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de quelque chose ? »

Regardant silencieusement le ciel depuis quelques minutes, il baissa doucement la tête puis la tourna vers Gabby, le regard presque vide. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres, quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était gênée.

« Tu ne sais pas comment le dire », constata-t-il, un peu irrité.

Cela le vexait de savoir qu'on essayait de le prendre avec des pincettes, ce qu'il comprenait et respectait, mais il ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait juste qu'on soit honnête avec lui, quitte à l'irriter, autant le faire sans détour. Gabby avala sa salive nerveusement, prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu pris ces somnifères ? »

Cette question le heurta de plein fouet, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme s'il voulait parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge ni de sa bouche. Tout était bloqué. Il se souvint alors de cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec le docteur Charles, et de ce moment où il se réveillait aux urgences : tout le monde croyait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, qu'il avait voulu en finir, qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de voir que tout le monde croyait cela, mais cela le mettait encore plus en colère. Très doucement, il serra les poings, commençant à sentir battre son cœur dans sa poitrine, son cerveau était bouillonnant. Il essayait de se retenir.

« Tu... T-tu penses que je l'ai fait exprès ? Que j'ai voulu... Finir ma vie ? »

Gabby n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'était levé pour faire les cent pas afin d'essayer de se calmer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Après trois longues minutes sans le moindre mot, il s'arrêta, regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Va-t'en », dit-il fermement et sèchement.

Mais Gabby ne bougea pas, tétanisée. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle venait de demander. Comment pouvait-elle douter de l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ?

« J'ai dit DEHORS ! » lança-t-il alors en se retournant vers elle, les yeux et le visage marqué par la colère.

Elle sursauta, le bas de ses yeux commençant dangereusement à être humidifié par les larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour apaiser cet homme en face d'elle, cet homme vulnérable qui perdait totalement le contrôle de soi. Gabby le vit alors grincer des dents et se jeter sur elle pour attraper son bras gauche. Il la fit lever de force, l'emmenant vivement vers le pas de la porte de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et la jeta dehors comme une mal-propre. Son regard avait changé. Ce n'était plus de la colère que Gabby lisait, c'était de la haine. Il referma la porte et partit alors s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, verrouillant la porte et bloquant la poignée avec une chaise pour que personne ne puisse rentrer. Le souffle presque coupé, la sueur commençant à dégouliner sur son visage, il recula jusqu'à buter sur le mur glacé et se laissa glisser au sol, le regard posé dans le vide. Il sentit alors une larme couler sur ses joues, puis deux, puis une infinité. Il entendait des cris, des cris de douleurs, des cris de colère. Ses cris. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de refouler ces derniers jours refaisait des expéditions intrusives dans sa tête, l'assaillait de toute part. Il avait beau avoir les yeux ouverts, il ne voyait que des images qu'il avait essayées d'oublier pendant des années. La mort de son père, d'Andy, d'Hallie. Ce petit garçon qu'il avait désespérément tenté de sauver, en vain. Toutes ces images le hantaient, le faisaient souffrir comme jamais il n'avait eu mal auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et cela le terrorisait grandement.

* * *

En dehors de la chambre, Gabby était restée au sol, complètement paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et de subir. Ce n'était pas Matt qu'elle avait vu, ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle aimait qui venait de lui faire cela. Elle sentait encore la pression exercée par Matt sur son bras, les traces de ses doigts marquées dessus comme avec un fer blanc. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, mais cette image la hantait, celle de Matt attrapant férocement son bras et la flanquant dehors. Elle se sentit pleurer, non pas par douleur ni par réelle tristesse, mais par honte et par culpabilité. Elle venait de confronter Matt sur un sujet encore sensible, elle l'avait noté dans ses yeux. Et cela s'était mal passé. Elle avait douté de lui alors qu'au tout départ de cette histoire, elle n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que Matt avait fait cela exprès, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ses jours. C'était la première fois qu'elle semblait douter de son honnêteté. Et cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Déterminée, elle essuya les larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues et se leva pour rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre alors que le personnel infirmier restait de marbre, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, son cœur et son estomac se retournèrent et elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. L'homme de sa vie était en train de hurler, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas de la douleur. Ce n'était que peine et colère. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de s'imaginer physiquement où était Matt dans la salle d'eau et dans quel état. Elle se l'imaginait au sol, la tête dans les jambes en train de pleurer, de trembler. Tout simplement en train de se remémorer les pires instants de sa vie. Cela lui faisait peur de savoir que Matt était devenu très vulnérable, qu'il pourrait à chaque instant se faire du mal sans réellement le vouloir.

« Matt ? » dit-elle après avoir frappé à la porte. « Matt, ouvre-moi, je t'en supplie ».

Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il voulait simplement être tranquille, sans quelqu'un prêt de lui à lui dire quoi faire. Il voulait être libre.

« Matt, je t'en prie. Ce que j'ai dit était stupide. Jamais je ne t'ai cru capable de te faire du mal. Les médecins le croyaient, mais Kelly et moi on s'est refusé de les croire. C'était une chose que l'on ne pouvait accepter. Tu... Tu avais tellement enduré depuis tout ce temps qu'on ne pouvait penser une seule seconde qu'aujourd'hui, tu allais passer à l'acte ».

Matt ne répondait pas, faisant le tri de ces émotions qui le transperçaient. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de savoir que personne ne croyait en lui.

« Je sais pourquoi tu les as pris, je sais que tu as fait une bêtise », entendit-il Gabby dire à travers la porte, la voix tremblante. « Tu étais fatigué Matt. Tu ne voulais plus de ces cauchemars. Tu voulais simplement passer une nuit au calme, mais tu n'y arrivais pas. Tu... Tu étais désespéré, lassé de tout cela. Tu voulais simplement dormir, et je le sais ».

Gabby sanglotait, il pouvait l'entendre, le sentir au plus profond de son être. Malgré son état, malgré la colère qui l'habitait, cela lui faisait toujours mal d'entendre la femme qu'il aimait pleurer. Il n'aimait pas ces larmes sur son visage, il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire de blessant, cela lui fendait le cœur de la savoir triste. Dans un effort suprême, il s'arrêta de pleurer, essuyant d'une main tremblante les larmes continuant de couler librement sur son visage pale.

« Je ne veux pas te savoir triste », entendit-il à travers la porte. « Je ne veux pas te savoir vulnérable Matt. Je… J-je veux juste être à tes côtés quand ça va mal, que je puisse te réconforter. Je veux être à tes côtés quand tu pleures, que je puisse essuyer tes larmes. Je veux être à tes côtés quand tu as peur, que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux être à tes côtés quand tu as froid, que je puisse te réchauffer avec mon propre corps. Je… Je veux simplement être avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive ».

Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre à présent, ce n'était plus son cœur qui bat, ce n'était plus ses propres cris et pleurs, c'était tout simplement sa voix réconfortante et brisée, c'était la douleur de le perdre lui. Elle aussi avait perdu cet enfant, elle aussi avait traversé l'enfer, elle avait failli mourir à cause de cette grossesse. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il était en train de traverser. C'était la seule avec Carlos à pouvoir le comprendre. Alors il se leva, enleva la chaise qui bloquait la clenche et il déverrouilla la porte pour laisser entrer Gabby. Il se rassit là où il était, permettant alors à la femme qu'il aimait de comprendre qu'il l'autorisait à rentrer. A peine leurs regards se croisèrent qu'elle comprit : Matt essayait de se montrer fort, mais il n'allait pas bien du tout, il se décomposait à rester enfermé dans cette pièce étroite et terrifiante. Gabby vit alors une larme sur sa joue alors qu'il baissait la tête. Elle n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, ni voir les larmes couler sur ses joues, c'était au-delà de ses forces. Alors, elle s'agenouilla, essuyant comme promis cette larme et le prenant dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter pendant qu'il pleurait. Il y a encore quelques semaines, c'était Matt qui restait fort, c'était lui qui prenait Gabby dans ses bras pour la réconforter après la perte de leur enfant, c'était lui qui la maintenait hors de l'eau. Mais là, les rôles étaient inversés : c'était Matt qui pleurait et Gabby qui le réconfortait, c'était lui l'être vulnérable et elle la personne forte.

« Tout va bien se passer Matt. On va y arriver », assura alors Gabby.

« Je… Veux partir… », réussit-il à murmurer dans son oreille. « Loin d'ici ».

« D'accord ».

Elle prit alors le visage de son homme dans ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui souriant comme elle le pouvait malgré la tristesse qui l'habitait.

« On va partir. Plus jamais on ne t'enfermera ici. Plus jamais on te forcera à quoi que ce soit. On va partir loin d'ici ».

Après trente secondes, Matt acquiesça et laisse Gabby sortir de la salle de bain afin de voir le docteur Charles qui avait été appelé par Caroline après l'incident.

« Comment il va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui lança alors un regard noir, croisant les bras et retenant sa colère.

« Comment croyez-vous qu'il va ?! Vous l'enfermez ici H24 alors que ça le traumatise encore plus ! Vous avez un plan universel mais vous ne pensez JAMAIS à vos patients ! Il a besoin de contacts et vous faites quoi ? Vous refusez à vos infirmières toute approche sauf si nécessaire ! Il a besoin de liberté et d'espace et vous faites quoi ? Vous l'enfermez dans une pièce étroite sans la moindre solution pour sortir d'ici ! Vous voulez améliorer les choses mais vous ne faites que de les empirer ! Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais ce n'est pas ce dont Matt a besoin ! »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, comprenant que sa colère avait dépassé ses attentes, reprenant son souffle en même temps. Elle passa son regard à gauche puis à droite, croisant les regards des infirmières qui étaient à la fois effrayées et fières que leurs paroles soient enfin entendues. Gabby soupira, fermant les yeux le temps de quelques secondes et reprit la parole.

« Je veux signer les papiers qui m'autorisent à reprendre Matt avec moi contre avis médical ».

« Quoi ? Non, il n'est pas prêt pour le monde extérieur, pour sa propre sécurité, je vous le déconseille ».

« Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ses choix ! » se mit-elle à crier. « Il veut partir loin d'ici, alors il part. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non ! J'ai le numéro de Carlos, s'il a besoin de parler avec lui, alors il viendra à la maison. Mais plus jamais, vous m'entendez ! PLUS JAMAIS, vous ne l'enfermerez ici ! »

Le docteur Charles comprit très vite qu'il ne réussira jamais à lui faire changer d'avis. Depuis le début, il avait tout fait de travers, et même cela, Matt l'avait vu malgré son état, son personnel également. Il n'avait fait aucun bon choix, et il en payait le prix cher.

« Très bien. Caroline va vous donner les papiers de décharge, et je vais vous donner une ordonnance avec les médicaments qu'il prend quotidiennement. Au moindre problème, et je tiens à cela, vous m'appelez. Et il doit voir Carlos ou moins tous les deux jours environ ».

Gabby n'aimait pas trop cela, mais elle devait s'y plier. Matt voulait partir, et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Ils allaient partir loin, très loin d'ici. Elle signa les papiers, prenant les affaires de Matt et se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain, où Matt était encore au sol, replié.

« Allez Matt, on s'en va. Et on ne revient pas ici. Plus jamais ».

Il leva la tête, et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait afin de se lever. Sans aucun mot, il le remercia. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour cela.

« On va aller au lac, avec Carlos et sa femme. Comme ça, il sera là aussi pour toi. Et sa femme saura ce que fait son mari ».

Carlos avait tout expliqué à Gabby : les inquiétudes de sa femme sur le fait de replonger parce qu'il aidait un autre pompier traversant le même brouillard opaque, le fait d'être seule à la maison toute la journée avec un enfant en route et de savoir le père dans la nature, sans presque aucune nouvelle. Matt avait besoin de Carlos, Gabby en était consciente. Et ce lac, cette cabane, elle permettait à l'homme qu'elle aimait de se ressourcer loin de cet enfer, avec elle et Carlos à ses côtés, et Carlos aux côtés de sa femme. Tout le monde allait en profiter.

« D'accord ».

Gabby prit son téléphone en main, composa le numéro de Carlos et lui expliqua son idée, qu'il accepta avec joie. Plus jamais, il ne remettrait les pieds ici dans cette pièce. Plus jamais, et c'était une promesse.


	18. Un nouveau monde

**Chapitre 18 : Un nouveau monde**

Arrivés à la cabane, Carlos et Gabby s'activèrent pour décharger la voiture pendant que Matt et Elianor se reposaient. Le voyage avait été un peu plus long que prévu à cause d'une déviation et les avait grandement épuisés. En entrant à l'intérieur le capitaine comprit très vite pourquoi cette cabane était le parfait endroit pour se ressourcer : tout était fait pour cela. Une décoration épurée et zen, le cadre de vie idéal avec le lac à côté où l'on pouvait piquer une tête ou tout simplement pêcher, le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les oiseaux qui chantaient. Tout était comme programmé pour apaiser à la première seconde de vie dans cette atmosphère. Cela faisait sourire Carlos car il ne connaissait pas encore tous les recoins de cette maison de bois, et il avait hâte d'en connaître tous les secrets.

« Cette cabane est formidable ! Je ne savais pas que Benny possédait ce terrain ! »

« En fait, il l'a légué à Kelly. On l'utilise beaucoup pour les vacances, et comme Matt est très bricoleur, il l'améliore dès qu'il vient ici », précisa Gabby.

« Vous… Vous voulez dire que tout ça… C'est Matt ? »

« Mh… Je dirais à 70% minimum, oui ».

Carlos ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun ne sortit. Il était totalement impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se mettait d'un coup à regarder le moindre objet, le moindre détail de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cette cabane ressemblait plus à une petite maison qu'autre chose après les derniers travaux de Casey à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils entraient, il y avait une pièce à vivre qui faisait salon, salle à manger et cuisine avec en face de l'entrée une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse sur pilotis qui surplombait sur le lac, et à droite il y avait une cheminée dans lequel on pouvait faire du feu pour réchauffer la pièce ou tout simplement pour l'ambiance que cela donnait. A gauche de la pièce principale, il y avait une salle de bain et des toilettes alors qu'à droite, il y avait deux chambres. Carlos se sentait hypnotisé par cet endroit, tout était fait pour cela.

« Cet endroit est… »

« Magique ? Merveilleux ? Extra ? » coupa Gabby.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit comme celui-ci ! » avoua Carlos en souriant.

« Matt a passé beaucoup de temps dans cette cabane après la mort d'Hallie ».

Carlos fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la femme qui lui parlait.

« Qui est Hallie ? »

Gabby ouvrit la bouche, mais comprit vite que c'était une information que Matt n'avait pas encore donnée au pompier qui l'aidait.

« Hallie… Etait la fiancée de Matt il y a trois ans de cela environ. Elle… Matt était en intervention sur un incendie dans la clinique dans laquelle elle travaillait, et… Kelly et Matt l'ont retrouvé et sorti de là mais… On a essayé de la ranimer durant le trajet mais… Elle était déjà morte ».

Même pour Gabby, cela semblait difficile d'expliquer cela à Carlos, non pas qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais parce que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

« Il est venu ici après cela. Pendant un mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à revenir à la caserne. Cet endroit l'a aidé plu que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. C'est l'endroit qui lui faut pour retrouver ses marques et… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Gabby, j'ai parfaitement compris. Mais je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ».

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir avec ma femme ? »

Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait et s'assit ans le canapé en face du feu qu'elle venait de préparer, très vite rejoint par Carlos.

« Docteur Charles a demandé à ce que Matt vous voit tous les deux jours, mais comme je sais que c'est compliqué à cause de votre femme, je me suis dit qu'un endroit comme celui-ci serait à la fois parfait pour Matt, votre femme mais aussi pour vous et moi. Je suis avec Matt, vous pouvez voir Matt autant qu'il le faut, vous êtes avec votre femme et du coup elle ne s'inquiète pas pour vous ».

En réfléchissant bien à ce que venait de lui expliquer Gabby, Carlos comprit qu'elle avait pensé à tout dans le moindre détail, et cela l'impressionnait.

« Ce n'est pas bête, en effet. Merci. Cela va sans doute aider aussi ma femme à être apaisée ».

« Je l'espère. S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis aussi ambulancière de formation. Et Kelly a fait installer un poste d'antenne-relai non loin d'ici afin qu'on ait du réseau et appeler les secours uniquement. Le but d'être ici est d'être coupé du monde, alors pas de portable sauf urgence ».

Gabby attrapa alors un petit panier qu'elle tendit à Carlos après avoir déposé son téléphone à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit également avec réticence. Après s'être installés, Gabby fit visiter la demeure et ses environs à Carlos afin qu'il se familiarise et se sente comme chez lui, et ils rentrèrent ensuite pour préparer le dîner.

Le lendemain matin, Matt ouvrit les yeux en ressentant intérieurement les premiers rayons du soleil. Il se sentait apaisé, rassuré, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il tourna la tête, puis sourit : Gabby dormait profondément et paisiblement à ses côtés. Sans aucun bruit, il décida de se lever et d'entrer dans la pièce principale, s'étirant comme il le pouvait et ralluma la cheminée. Sa première pensée du matin le frappa d'un coup : le violon que lui avait offert le docteur Manning. Il voulait entendre ce son si particulier qu'il adorait en plein milieu de ce bois et parcourir le lac, il voulait voir si le son se propagerait ou résonnerait, il voulait ressentir l'effet que cela donnerait. Alors il prit la boîte contenant l'instrument et s'installa sur la table dressée sur la terrasse et inspira profondément. Il ouvrit la boîte et prit le violon en main, puis l'un des deux archets contenus à l'intérieur. Il vérifia toutes les cordes une par une et ensuite se mit en place : le lac et les arbres devenaient comme son auditoire, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, posa le coussin du violon sur son épaule gauche et prit l'archet dans la main droite, prêt à composer une mélodie. Il était calme, serein, reposé, limite joyeux. Cet endroit était parfait pour lui, et Gabby l'avait ressenti bien qu'il n'y pense. Il se concentra sur les sons autour de lui : le vent grésillant à travers les cimes des arbres et dansant avec les feuilles, l'eau du lac, les oiseaux qui chantonnaient sans s'arrêter. Finalement, l'archet vint frapper une première corde, puis une deuxième, ses doigts venant plaquer ces mêmes cordes sur le manche et les touches. Au moment où Matt commença à jouer, c'était un spectacle qu'il ne voyait pas mais pouvait ressentir qui commença. Le vent s'intensifia très légèrement, virevoltant davantage au travers des arbres de la forêt environnante, les oiseaux chantaient plus fortement, les sons parvenaient encore plus facilement. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il semblait être transporté dans un autre monde, un monde rien qu'à lui dans lequel avec son violon, il pouvait commander la nature, il maîtrisait ce qui l'entourait au seul son sortant des ouïes de l'instrument. Dans cet état, il se sentait au mieux de sa forme, comme revigoré. Les notes venaient et partaient sans que Matt puissent réellement réagir, il était comme en transe. Et ce fut aussi grâce à ces notes que les trois autres personnes de la maison encore endormies se réveillèrent, bercées par une mélodie enivrante. Ni Carlos, ni Gabby ne l'avaient déjà entendu jouer, et ce fut une gigantesque surprise. Elianor se leva la première, bien plus curieuse que son mari et cette femme qui l'avait invité ici. Elle entra dans la salle et regarda à l'extérieur, fascinée par ce spectacle. Matt était dos à elle, jouant du violon comme jamais elle avait entendu quelqu'un jouer. Il n'y avait aucune fausse note, chacune plus belle et plus parfaite encore que la précédente, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Comment une personne pouvait-elle jouer si parfaitement. Très vite, son mari la rejoignit, lui aussi appelé par ces notes. Il enlaça sa femme, passant ses bras sous les siens et posant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi.

« Comment c'est possible… », murmura-t-elle pour ne pas déranger Matt, car la baie vitrée était ouverte.

« Tu sais ce que est encore plus impossible ? »

Il attendit qu'Elianor secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour continuer, prenant une grande inspiration juste avant.

« Il paraît qu'il a appris à jouer du violon en vingt minutes sur internet ».

La femme de Carlos était bouche bée, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Un des médecins de l'hôpital est aussi violoniste, et… Il lui a parlé d'oreille absolue passive ou d'un truc du genre ».

« Il est passif ? Ce gars a plus qu'une oreille passive, cariño. Il a un véritable don. Je… Est-ce que tu sens ? »

Elianor appliqué ses propres mains sur celles de son mari, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Mais après trente secondes, Carlos n'avait semble-t-il toujours pas compris.

« Je ne sens rien ».

« Exactement, c'est ça le truc ! Notre fils joue avec mon estomac et ma vessie toute la journée non-stop, même la nuit. Mais là, il est… Calme ».

Au cinquième mois, une grande partie des sens du fœtus sont développées, en particulier l'ouïe et le toucher, et cela causait beaucoup de tort à Elianor car le futur petit garçon qu'elle abritait était très actif. Mais cette fois, à ce moment précis, il ne l'était pas, comme s'il écoutait et se laissait bercer, comme si le son du violon l'apaisait et le calmait.

« On a un nouveau futur musicien dans la famille si j'ai bien compris », se moqua Carlos en embrassant sa femme.

« Tu es jaloux car tu ne sais pas jouer ni chanter », se moqua-t-elle encore plus tout en souriant. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner ».

Seule Gabby ne s'était pas encore levée. Elle était réveillée, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter cet environnement de douceur et de chaleur que donnait le lit. Elle écoutait attentivement ce chant mélodieux lui parvenant aux oreilles, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de bien précis. C'était pour elle tout simplement la mélodie la plus belle et magnifique qu'elle pouvait entendre au réveil. Elle ne montrait aucune colère ni tristesse, elle semblait enjouée et joyeuse. Elle savait que c'était Matt qui jouait, elle le ressentait de tout son être. Intriguée, elle se leva enfin, rentrant dans la pièce et y retrouvant Carlos totalement ébahi par ce que faisait Matt alors qu'Elianor préparait le petit-déjeuner. Gabby avait entendu parler du fait que Matt s'était mis à jouer du violon, mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendu ou vu jusqu'à présent. Il joua encore quelques minutes, semblant ne faire qu'un avec l'instrument, et une fois qu'il arrêta ses mouvements, lorsque l'archer s'arrêta de faire vibrer les cordes, il resta planté devant le lac, totalement immobile. Il se sentait encore plus vivant que lorsqu'il s'était levé et installé dehors. Les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent presque de chanter, le vent tomba d'un coup, comme si le fait de jouer avait animé toute la forêt et que stopper cette mélodie voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus de vie à l'intérieur. Il respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais et se tourna. A la vue des trois personnes qui le regardaient, il sursauta légèrement. Il comprit très vite qu'il les avait réveillé, mais les deux femmes et Carlos souriaient à en avoir des crampes au visage, il les avait hypnotisés. Il les avait emmenés ailleurs, dans ce monde où il contrôlait tout à l'aide de son violon. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour qualifier cette scène, mais il y avait une seule émotion qui s'éprenait d'eux : la sérénité.


	19. Partie de cache-cache

**Chapitre: Partie de cache-cache**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent ce moment de pure synchronisation entre Matt, son violon et la nature autour d'eux passèrent calmement, sans aucun réel accident. Il arrivait durant la nuit que Matt se réveille en sursaut, tremblant de la tête au pied, transpirant, criant et pleurant sans jamais se souvenir vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute quelque chose qu'il souhaitait oublier par-dessus tout. Gabby et Carlos tentait dans ces moments précis de le calmer, soit en lui parlant doucement, soit en l'hypnotisant, quelque chose que Gabby avait immédiatement demandé de lui enseigner, sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait pas être là H24 aux côtés de Matt. Ce qui était bien entendu le cas : Carlos n'allait pas tout le temps être présent pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au contraire : un jour, Matt sera livré à lui-même, il ne pourra plus se reposer sur les mots de Carlos, mais uniquement sur ceux des personnes de son entourage. Tous les matins, Matt réveillait la cabane et la forêt grâce au son de son violon, imitant les animaux, le vent, tout ce qu'il entendait. Cela rassurait Elyanor, expliquant à son mari et à Gabby que tant qu'il jouait, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ce réveil tout en douceur plaisait à tout le monde, y compris au fœtus, qui se calmait instantanément après la première note. Elyanor attendait chaque matin ce moment précis où Matt se mettait à jouer, cela lui donnait un moment de répit. Mais un matin, cinq jours après leur arrivée, Matt n'avait pas joué du tout, et cela avait inquiété tout le monde. Gabby s'était retrouvée seule dans le lit avec un drap froid à la place de Matt. Ce jour-là, elle s'était précipitée dans la salle principale, espérant y retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, en vain. Ensemble, ils l'avaient cherché dans toute la cabane sans jamais parvenir à le trouver. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'il revint, les bras chargés de bois à brûler dans la cheminée, le regard innocent, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Gabby l'avait alors serré dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, lui expliquant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu jouer. Il lui avait alors expliqué en retour qu'il s'était levé sans avoir l'humeur de jouer quelque chose de chaleureux pour réveiller tout le monde et qu'il avait préféré ne pas jouer du tout. Carlos avait alors encouragé Matt à jouer quel que soit son humeur, car cela permettait à tous de savoir comment il allait, dans quel état d'esprit il s'était levé. Le soir-même, tout se passait pour le mieux. Jusqu'au diner. Elyanor était en train de faire à manger avec Gabby, Matt s'apprêtait à mettre la table pendant que Carlos commençait à disposer dans la cheminée le bois que Matt avait ramené. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Carlos allume le feu et que Matt se retourne au même moment, les bras chargés d'assiettes et de verres. Ce petit feu qui devenait de plus en plus intense, cela fut suffisant pour déclencher une crise chez Matt. Gabby le vit presque immédiatement, en voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus du tout et qu'il commençait à trembler et transpirer.

« Matt ? Matt ?! »

Gabby essayait par tous les moyens de le faire revenir à lui, sans y arriver. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, de peur de ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Mais elle aurait sans doute dû, du moins avant que Matt ne relâche son étreinte sur les assiettes et qu'elles ne tombent au sol. Le bruit du craquement du verre sur le parquet fit sursauter Matt, qui se jeta au sol dans un moment de pure terreur, repensant à cette boule de feu venant sur lui lors de l'appel.

« Matt, parle-moi », insista Gabby en lui attrapant finalement le bras droit.

Ce toucher soudain le fit à nouveau sursauter, son corps réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté. Sans rien contrôler, il frappa Gabby de presque toutes ses forces pour se dégager. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait un jour. Tout le côté droit de son visage, en particulier sa pommette lui renvoyait d'importants signaux de douleur. Elle sentait quelque chose qui coulait et roulait sur son visage. Inquiète, elle passa les doigts de sa main droite dessus afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Du sang. Son propre sang coulait sur son visage. Matt l'avait frappé au point de lui avoir ouvert la joue.

« Gabby ? »

D'une voix tremblante, Matt commençait à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer : il avait frappé Gabby, la femme qu'il aimait, et elle en saignait. Il se mit alors à regarder ses mains tremblantes, inspirant et expirant brièvement. Il espérait de tout son être ne pas avoir fait cela, mais il avait déjà la réponse à la question : il n'y avait que lui pour avoir fait celci.

« Ce n'est rien, Matt », tenta de rassurer Gabby.

Mais Matt commençait déjà à se lever et à s'enfuir en courant vers la baie vitrée.

« Matt ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard : il avait ouvert la fenêtre et était parti vers la forêt, s'enfonçant encore plus dans l'obscurité. Sans chaussures, Matt courait malgré les pieds qui brûlaient, qui piquaient. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il voyait encore devant lui le visage de Gabby et la détresse dans son regard, presque de la peur. C'était le regard que portait sa mère chaque jour lorsqu'elle était encore mariée à son père. C'était ce même regard. Et d'un coup, cela le heurta. Son père n'était pas comme ça au tout début, il n'était absolument pas violent. Et un jour, il s'était passé quelque chose à son travail et ça avait tout déclenché. Du jour au lendemain, il avait commencé à frapper, s'excusant inlassablement auprès de son épouse, pour mieux recommencer le lendemain. Et sa mère lui pardonnait toujours, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à sa grande sœur et lui. Là, le cauchemar avait déjà commencé et ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ce qu'il avait fait à Gabby sans le vouloir, c'était ce qu'avait vécu sa mère des années durant sans broncher, et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire subir cela à Gabby. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il préférait la quitter et s'en prendre à lui-même plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Il était devenu son père, cet homme violent qu'il avait toujours haï. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il détestait, mais l'homme qu'il était devenu au fil du temps, un homme froid, cruel et violent. Alors, il courut encore et encore, continuant à travers la forêt à hurler de douleur et de détresse, s'éloignant de Gabby le plus possible pour ne pas lui faire mal, pour ne plus la faire souffrir.

* * *

À la cabane, Gabby avait toujours mal à la pommette droite, mais peu importait. Le plus important pour elle, c'était de retrouver Matt. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait, mais selon elle, il n'y avait pas de quoi. C'était un accident, c'était arrivé alors qu'il avait une crise, il n'y avait aucunement besoin de se blâmer pour cela. C'était elle qui s'en voulait, car elle n'avait pas su le contrôler ni l'arrêter alors qu'elle lui avait promis de le faire. Elle sentait en plus du sang qui coulait sur sa joue les larmes salées descendant le long de son visage.

« Tout va bien Gabby ? »

Sans même l'entendre, Carlos s'était accroupi devant elle et avait apposé sa main sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il voulait faire référence à sa joue et à l'ouverture sous son œil, mais elle s'en fichait.

« Je vais bien », rassura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Il faut retrouver Matt. Il... Il faut le retrouver ».

Carlos et Elyanor pouvaient lire le désespoir dans son regard, et également le fait qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Matt.

« On va le retrouver ».

Carlos se tourna alors vers sa femme.

« Il ne devrait pas être loin, et il a une oreille absolue. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le ramener vers nous ».

« Mais, mi amor... Je ne suis pas violoniste, je suis violoncelliste ».

« Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes et vite. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le ramener. Tu joues, et Gabby et moi on le cherche, d'accord ? »

Elyanor soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Matt était pieds nus, habillé d'un simple t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, et il était déjà tard. La nuit tombait, le froid s'installait, il allait tomber malade et très vite.

« Allez le cherche, je vais prendre son violon et jouer ».

Gabby lui fit alors un signe de tête, comme pour la remercier de faire cela pour Matt alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Ils se mirent debout, mirent un manteau sur leurs épaules et partirent dans le bois pendant qu'Elyanor prenait le violon de Matt et s'installait sur la terrasse pour avoir de l'écho, pour que Matt entende sa complainte. Pour l'appeler, elle fit tout le contraire du propriétaire de l'instrument : elle s'inspira du chant du vent pour composer une triste mélodie, une mélodie traduisant le désespoir de la personne qu'il aimait. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait avec son violoncelle sur un violon, sur un instrument qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

* * *

« Matt ! MATT ! »

Gabby criait de toutes ses forces, espérant faire réagir sa moitié. Mais elle avait beau se casser la voix, elle n'entendait que son écho et cette complainte mélodieuse. Elle n'y connaissait rien en musique, mais ce chant lui donnait l'envie de pleurer davantage. Mais bizarrement, cela lui donnait encore plus l'envie de retrouver Matt.

« Matt ! » continua-t-elle de crier.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Et en plus, dans sa crise, il s'était perdu. Il était entouré d'arbres, sans aucun repère, ses pieds brûlaient comme jamais. Il voulait s'asseoir et attendre qu'on le retrouve, mais au fond de son subconscient, il sentait quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant que ce ne soit pas un rêve, mais rien n'arrivait à lui. Gabby devait être morte d'inquiétude, tout comme Elyanor et Carlos. Il était essoufflé, à court d'énergie, perdu et rempli de honte. Il voulait voir Gabby, s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait, de l'avoir frappé alors qu'il ne voulait pas, de s'être enfui comme un lâche plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes. Il voulait la voir, la humer, l'enlacer, la sentir près de lui pour se rassurer. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du parcours qu'il venait de faire, mais son sens de l'orientation était encore en bon état. Grinçant des dents et se retenant de crier de douleur, il rebroussa lentement chemin, titubant dans les broussailles, marchant sur les ronces et les orties, se retenant aux arbres pour ne pas tomber. Les médicaments qu'ils prenaient avant de dîner étaient assez puissants pour le mettre hors service en moins d'une heure, et il en ressentait les effets de somnolence. Après quelques minutes à souffrir en silence, il s'arrêta net. Il avait froid, il entendait des voix comme dans une hallucination, ses yeux se fermaient dangereusement. Il voulait s'allonger et attendre, dormir malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient. Alors, il continua à avancer à travers le bois jusqu'à trouver une petite clairière. À ce moment précis, il s'effondra au sol, vidé de ses forces. Malgré le fait qu'il entendait au loin quelqu'un l'appeler, il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant pour former une boule, espérant contrer le vent qui s'était levé.

* * *

Au même moment, Carlos avait cru apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans les broussailles malgré l'obscurité. Ce ne fut que l'espace que deux secondes, mais il jurait avoir vu une ombre s'enfoncer vers le sol. Pour être sûr de lui, il s'avança vers elle en douceur, rampant presque à travers la faune sauvage jusqu'à une toute petite clairière. Il alluma son téléphone pour y voir plus clair, et quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux grossirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Matt ! »

Il courut le plus vite possible, lâchant presque son téléphone pour arriver au milieu de la clairière. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu Matt s'effondrer au sol. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt arrivé sur lui, le mettant sur le dos pour essayer de le réveiller.

« Matt, réveille-toi, Matt ! » hurla-t-il en tapotant ses joues.

Il grogna, fronça les sourcils, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux sans jamais y arriver. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

« Carlos… », réussit-il quand même à dire.

« Ouvre les yeux, Matt. Allez ».

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase, Matt pleurait déjà. Il était à bout émotionnellement, il était trop fatigué pour avoir le contrôle de ses sentiments. Carlos était déjà passé par là, il savait que c'était dur de réaliser à quel point on s'était enfoncé, à quel point on avait sombré, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, c'était pour mieux remonter.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Matt. Mais il faut rentrer ».

« Mal… Pieds », arriva-t-il à expliquer après quelques secondes, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

Carlos jeta alors un œil à ses pieds nus : ils étaient en sang, des épines de ronce coincées sous la plante des pieds. Il grinça des dents pour lui. Comment avait-il pu courir dans ces conditions, comment avait-il pu ne pas hurler de douleur ?

« Alors je vais vous porter, mais ne t'endors pas ».

Carlos prit alors Matt sur son dos, comme le fait un pompier ou un militaire pour porter quelqu'un. Pour s'équilibrer, il attrapa l'une des jambes et l'un des bras de Matt. Il était complètement gelé, Carlos le comprit à l'instant où il le transféra sur son dos. Il rebroussa alors chemin, appelant Gabby pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Matt et qu'ils se verraient à la cabane. Une fois arrivé, Elyanor s'arrêta de jouer et Gabby se précipita sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Oh mon Dieu, Matt ! »

Matt n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il s'était endormi en court de route, incapable de se maintenir éveillé à cause des médicaments.

« Sur le canapé, vite ! »

Carlos entra dans la salle, le posant délicatement sur les coussins et l'allongea.

« Il est frigorifié, et ses pieds sont… »

Gabby jeta un œil, apposant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Elyanor, il y a un kit de premier secours dans la salle de bain, sous l'évier ».

« D'accord ».

Malgré ses cinq mois de grossesse, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de ramener le kit pour Gabby. Elle avait vu ses pieds, et elle avait tout aussi mal pour lui que Gabby. Carlos en profita pour ramener des couvertures et recouvrir Matt pour le réchauffer, et aussi intensifier le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Après dix minutes, il tremblait toujours. Etait-ce le choc qu'il venait de subir, était-ce le froid imprégnant toujours son corps ? Personne ne le savait. Mais au moins, ils avaient retrouvé Matt, et Gabby allait tout faire pour le soutenir. Tout.


	20. Notre histoire

**Chapitre 20: notre histoire**

Une quinte de toux. De la chaleur. Des frissons. Une respiration haletante. Un grognement. Quelque chose de froid qui passait sur son visage afin d'éponger la sueur qui jonchait sa peau. Matt tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux pour entrevoir le monde autour de lui. Ils brûlaient, il voyait totalement flou, il apercevait une forme devant lui, mais sans réellement savoir de quoi ni de qui il s'agissait.

« Gabby... »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant sa propre voix. Elle semblait rauque, elle sonnait cassée, comme venant d'un autre monde. En tentant de l'éclaircir, il fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Hey... Ne force pas, Matt ».

Cette forme devant ses yeux, c'était bel et bien Gabby, la femme qu'il aimait. Il se laissa alors envahir par les émotions, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Une larme coula sur sa joue, se mélangeant à la sueur dégoulinant de son front. Il sentit un doigt sur sa pommette, essuyant cette larme avant qu'elle n'atteigne son menton.

« Désolé... », murmura-t-il.

« Ne le sois pas », murmura-t-elle en retour. « Je ne t'en veux pas ».

Mais une nouvelle larme venait de couler sur sa joue, un larme salée que Gabby s'empressa à nouveau de sécher.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ».

« Mais je l'ai fait... »

« Tu avais un flashback, Matt. Ce n'est rien, je te le promets ».

Il tenta d'atteindre sa main, mais son corps ne répondait presque pas, chacun de ses membres étaient si lourd qu'il n'arrivait pas à les lever.

« F-froid... »

« Je sais Matt. Tu es malade », expliqua doucement et clairement Gabby.

Dans un rare moment de lucidité, Matt réfléchit. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières heures, à sa crise, le fait d'avoir frappé Gabby, la femme qu'il aimait, au visage, son escapade dans les bois alors qu'il était pieds nus et à peine habillé. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vision était toujours aussi floue.

« Ton visage... »

Il ne le voyait pas, mais la joue de Gabby était enflée et avait légèrement bleui durant la nuit. Elle avait désinfecté la plaie et apposé un pansement papillon pour rapprocher les chairs, en expliquant à ses invités, Carlos et Elyanor, qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de sutures.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Matt. Tout va bien. Je vais bien ».

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, complètement éreinté par cette conversation. Entre temps, Carlos était revenue de la ville avec les courses et les médicaments demandés par Elyanor et Gabby, et sa femme était en train de préparer une bonne soupe, quelque chose que Matt pouvait digérer. Gabby prit sa température pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait tenir debout. 38,4. C'était encore haut, mais c'était bien mieux que la nuit précédente.

« Matt ? Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour te lever et manger ? »

Matt daigna ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, il voulait hocher la tête mais presque rien ne répondait à ses ordres. Il toussa une énième fois, avant de recommencer en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois, il parvient à bouger ses jambes en balançant hors du canapé et s'aidant de son bras gauche pour s'asseoir. Il grinça des dents à cause de la douleur que cela lui procurait.

« Mes pieds... »

Puis il se souvint avoir marché et couru dans la forêt avant de lâcher prise et de s'évanouir dans la clairière.

« Grave ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant, tentant de calmer sa voix rauque.

« Je t'ai retiré les épines, désinfecté la plante des pieds et déjà changé les bandages », assura-t-elle. « Mais reste assis, je vais apporter un peu de soupe et quelque chose pour baisser ta fièvre ».

Elle sourit, embrassant tendrement le front de Matt et se leva ensuite pour prendre un bol et le remplir à moitié de la soupe délicatement préparée par Elyanor. Étant d'origine espagnole, elle connaissait forcément les plats de grand-mères destinés à calmer les maladies.

« Soupe de poulet ? »

« Oui, je tiens ça de ma mère, qui tient ça de sa mère, et ainsi de suite ».

« Je vois. Merci de faire cela pour Matt ».

« Carlos est aussi passé par cette phase de violence. C'était... Dur à voir et... Et à subir mais... On doit rester forte. Quand on aime à la folie... On pardonne ».

« Je n'en veux pas à Matt. C'est aussi un peu de ma faute. Si... Si je n'avais pas attrapé son bras, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas frappé ».

« Mais si nous n'aviez rien fait, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Il aurait pu se blesser, et ça, je pense que jamais vous le n'auriez accepté ».

« Il s'est blessé ».

« Parce qu'il s'est enfui, par honte de vous avoir blessé ».

Gabby acquiesça, Elyanor n'avait pas tort.

« Vous... Vous avez dit que... Que Carlos était aussi passé par là ? »

La femme enceinte baissa légèrement la tête et acquiesça à son tour.

« En effet. Il dormait, et... Et il a eu un flashback, tout comme Matt. Et... Il m'a frappé. Plusieurs fois. Quand il a pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, j'étais presque inconsciente, et il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Mais cette phase de violence lui a permis de réaliser qu'il s'était enfoncé trop profondément et qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse. C'est précisément à ce moment-là qui a décidé de passer à l'action et de combattre son trouble. J'espère que Matt réagira de même. Pour vous deux ».

Gabby sourit, elle espérait aussi que ce petit incident allait aider Matt à surmonter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle prit le bol en main et se dirigea vers le canapé pour le donner à Matt, en prenant au passage ses médicaments.

« Tiens ».

Doucement, il les prit et les avala, prenant une cuillère de coupe pour aider à les faire passer e sa bouche à son estomac.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Gabby était inquiète, il pouvait le sentir. Il voulait lui répondre qu'il allait bien, mais cela aurait été un mensonge de plus. Il avait promis à Carlos de ne jamais mentir, alors il ne devait pas non plus mentir à la femme qu'il aimait.

« Pas bien du tout », admit-il.

« Quoi, tu as des nausées ? Tu as des vertiges ? »

« Non, ça va. Juste… Je t'ai frappé, et… Et je me suis enfui quand… Quand… »

« Matt, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est déjà oublié ».

Il ne dit rien d'autre, avalant gorgée après gorgée la soupe d'Elyanor avait préparé. Il adorait cette soupe. Il entendit alors Gabby éclaircir sa voix, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose qu'elle n'osait pas avouer.

« Matt ? Je peux… Te poser une question ? »

« Mh ».

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? »

Il avait espéré que jamais on lui pose la question, jamais. Mais Gabby l'avait posé, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre. Il finit son bol, le posa sur la petite table basse devant lui et se mit à regarder le sol, honteux.

« Euh… Quand… Quand j'étais plus jeune, et que, euh… Enfin… »

Matt ne savait pas réellement comment expliquer la situation à Gabby. Comprendrait-elle ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment précis où il avait compris qu'il l'avait frappé ? Saurait-elle se montrer indulgente envers lui ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit au doute. Elle disait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné sa crise, alors elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre son état d'esprit. Il prit une grande inspiration, du moins la plus grande qu'il pouvait, et tenta de lui expliquer.

« Mon… J'avais six ans, et… Et Christie en avait dix. Et un jour… Notre père est revenu du travail, complètement chamboulé. Et… Il a commencé à… A frapper notre mère, et… Et chaque jour, il s'excusait de son comportement, lui expliquant qu'il l'aimait et… Et elle pardonnait. Et chaque jour, il recommençait, et elle pardonnait. Et… Et un jour, il a commencé à s'en prendre à nous, et… Et la suite tu la connais à peu près ».

Gabby commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi Matt s'était enfui : c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà subi dans son enfance, et cela l'avait grandement traumatisé, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Elle avait mal pour lui, car elle savait que parler d'une telle chose, c'était une épreuve pour lui. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Quand… Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait… Ton regard… C'était celui qu'avait ma mère quotidiennement. La peur, la détresse… »

Quelque chose tilta dans la tête de Gabby : Matt se projetait en réalité dans le corps de son père, et elle, elle était sa mère. En fait, Matt se disait qu'il était devenu son père, et qu'elle allait subir le même sort. Mais Gabby n'y croyait pas. Son homme avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était entouré, et qu'il aura toujours quelqu'un avec lui lorsqu'il allait traverser des moments difficiles, comme celui qu'il passait à l'instant.

« Matt, écoute-moi. Matt ».

Il redressa la tête, elle put voir qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

« Tu n'es pas ton père. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Je serai à tes côtés à chaque fois que tu te sentiras mal. Je serai présente lorsque tu souffriras, je serai là pour t'arrêter lorsque tu seras en pleine crise. Je serai là, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Parce que je t'aime, Matt. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, à n'importe quel moment ».

Carlos et Elyanor regardaient attentivement la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux depuis la cuisine, lui s'était mis derrière elle et avait apposé ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, elle avait placé sa tête dans le creux que formait la tête de son mari et son épaule, au niveau du cou. Ils souriaient, entendant chaque mot que prononçait Gabby pour rassurer un Matt au plus mal.

« Je suis certain que tu lui as raconté cette histoire… », glissa-t-il dans l'oreille de sa femme.

« Evidemment. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Je crois qu'elle en avait besoin. Ils sont tous les deux dans le même bateau, ils ont tous les deux perdu cet enfant. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour affronter cette épreuve ».

« Tout comme nous avons eu besoin l'un de l'autre pour arriver à aujourd'hui, toujours ensemble, plus fort que jamais et… Avec mini-moi en route ».

Sans presque aucun bruit, ils se mirent à rire, s'embrassant fougueusement alors que le jeune couple discutait toujours dans la salle, près du feu de cheminée.

« On va y arriver. On va faire face à cette épreuve. Ensemble ».

« Ensemble ».


	21. L'image qui me hante

**Chapitre 21 : l'image qui me hante**

Après plusieurs jours de fièvre, de toux, de frissons, de sueurs froides et de faiblesses en tout genre, Matt allait beaucoup mieux. Du moins physiquement. Gabby avait beau lui dire qu'il n'était pas son père, que tout allait bientôt redevenir comme avant, lui n'y croyait toujours pas. Il se sentait toujours autant coupable d'avoir frappé la femme qu'il aimait sans avoir le contrôle de son corps, il se rendait coupable de cette pommette qu'il avait fendue, de cet œil au beurre noir qu'il lui avait infligé. Mais Gabby s'en souciait peu à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, l'hématome qu'elle avait à l'œil commençait à s'effacer, la cicatrisation de sa plaie était bien avancée. Cependant, à chaque fois que Matt posait les yeux sur la femme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais il s'en voulait toujours, peu importe les mots réconfortants que Gabby pouvait lui débiter. Il se haïssait. Alors, tôt le matin alors que tout le monde dormait encore, il sortit de lit, laissant son âme-sœur continuer à rêver en paix. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, contemplant le soleil levant qui tentait de percer le léger brouillard qui régnait sur les lieux. C'était une vue qu'il adorait particulièrement, ce moment où le soleil traversait l'épaisse couche de brouillard et venait frapper son visage. Il s'assit sur le bois frais, écoutant délicatement l'eau du lac bouger, le chant des oiseaux au loin, le vent qui traversait la forêt. Quel que soit son état d'esprit, il avait toujours aimé ce genre de photo, de sérénité. Mais depuis des semaines, il n'arrivait plus à être serein, il était triste. Comme tous les jours, Carlos se réveillait presque à la même heure, c'était le premier réveillé après Matt. Il restait tout le temps discret, préférant se mettre sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée qu'il allumait tous les matins, un café à la main et mangeant du pain avec du beurre le temps que les filles se réveillent à leur tour. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la grande pièce pour la énième fois, la chaleur qui emplissait la pièce n'existait plus. Elle était froide, glacée. Tournant la tête vers la terrasse, il vit que la fenêtre était ouvert, et que Matt restait assis là, devant le lac, ses cuisses remontées le long de sa poitrine et retenues par ses bras, enterrant presque sa tête dans le trou que cela créait. En temps normal, il fermait la porte-fenêtre, pour éviter que tout le monde attrape froid à cause de cela. Et habituellement, il se posait sur l'une des chaises, où jouait de la musique lors des premiers jours, mais là. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Matt ? »

Il ne bougea pas, il ne répondit pas. Il resta totalement immobile, regardant les petites vagues sur le lac formées par le vent qui s'engouffraient dans la forêt alentour. Carlos pouvait ressentir son besoin de rester seul, mais ce qu'il savait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il ne devait pas rester seul, bien au contraire. Il avait besoin d'être entouré, d'être réconforté, de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour lui, peu importe quand. Il prit une grande inspiration, et un pas après l'autre, il avança vers cette forme sur la terrasse puis s'assit à côté de Matt. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, mais cela n'était pas important. Au moins, il avait quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, il avait quelqu'un à qui se confier. Qui d'autre que Carlos pouvait comprendre ce que Matt avait dans la tête ? Il avait vécu la même situation, il s'était enfoncé bien plus loin encore que lui, et il était encore là, il était vivant, il allait devenir père et presque tout allait pour le mieux. Mais pour Matt, tout était si différent pour le moment. Il s'enfonçait toujours dans les ténèbres, et moins il parlait, moins il se confessait, plus il se retrouvait hors d'atteinte de tout et de tout le monde.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... », lança finalement Matt dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il enterra alors sa tête dans ce petit cocon qu'il avait créé avec ses jambes et ses bras, il ferma les paupières et laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus endurer cela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? » demanda alors Carlos délicatement en posant sa main droite amicalement sur son épaule gauche.

Laissant Matt pleurer, évacuer les émotions qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui, il ne dit rien d'autre, attendant une réponse de la part de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami à part entière. Il avait besoin de cela, il avait besoin de lâcher prise, de prendre ses distances.

« La faire souffrir », admit-il entre deux sanglots.

Il l'avait enfin avoué. Carlos se sentait à la fois soulagé de voir que Matt se confessait, et inquiet de voir que sa relation avec Gabby n'était plus que basée selon lui sur la souffrance que sa partenaire pouvait ressentir.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle souffre ? »

« Je l'ai frappé ! » annonça-t-il d'un ton très colérique, retirant sa tête du nid qu'il s'était fait.

Son visage faisait maintenant face à celui de Carlos. « Je l'ai frappé ! Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?! Hein ?! »

Carlos savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait également frappé sa femme à un moment de sa vie, lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Il savait ce que Matt ressentait, il était le mieux placé pour cela.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis, Matt. Tu te dis que Gabby mériterait mieux que toi ? Que tu es un monstre ? Tu as beau te dire que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, tu es affolé et effrayé jusqu'à la moelle qu'un jour, cela se reproduise sans que tu aies le contrôle ? Sans que tu puisses rien n'y faire ? Tu es tétanisé par le fait de te rendre compte que si, et je dis bien si, cela arrive un jour, tout cela aille trop loin, plus loin que tout ce que tu aies pu imaginé ? »

Comment Carlos pouvait-il aussi bien lire dans son esprit ? Comment pouvait-il connaître toutes les questions que Matt se posait ? Les larmes continuaient de couler sans s'arrêter sur le visage de Matt, il tremblait comme jamais auparavant. Il posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras, attendant des réponses à ses questions, même s'il doutait qu'un jour il pourrait les avoir.

« Matt, je dois vous confesser quelque chose ».

Carlos n'avait jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit, pas même à la personne qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. C'était sa femme qui en avait parlé pour lui, mais jamais de lui-même il avait dit un mot sur cet événement traumatisant de sa vie. Il prit une grande inspiration, espérant se calmer lui aussi afin de confesser ses crimes, il voulait que Matt aille mieux, et le plus tôt possible.

« Lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et... Et que je rentrais tard, il m'avait parfois de... De m'en prendre à Elyanor ».

Les pleurs de Matt s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément, écoutant attentivement ce que Carlos était en train d'annoncer.

« Je, euh... Je ne contrôlais rien du tout, et... Et quand je reprenais enfin conscience de ce que je faisais, le lendemain, elle... Elle était la plupart du temps recouverte d'hématomes, de plaies. Comme je me souvenais de rien, elle disait que... Qu'elle était tombée, qu'elle avait glissé. Et un jour, j'ai repris conscience alors que j'étais en pleine crise. J'ai compris à ce moment-là que... Que ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir glissé ou d'être tombée. C'était moi. C'était moi qui lui avait infligé cela. Je m'en voulais énormément, car je battais la femme que j'aimais, et elle ne disait rien du tout, elle ne se plaignait pas. Rien ».

Carlos fit une pause, regardant Matt pour la première fois droit dans les yeux. Leur règle numéro une était de ne jamais se mentir. Du coup, Matt savait qu'il ne mentait pas, que tout cela était vraiment arrivé. Il avait tout compris, ses sentiments, sa culpabilité, sa colère, son envie de tout abandonner, tout.

« J'ai voulu la quitter. Pour la protéger. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas être son fardeau, sa propre douleur. Parce que je l'aimais et que... Que je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout cela. Et vous savez ce qu'elle a fait au moment où je lui ai dit que notre relation était impossible ? »

Curieux, voulant connaître la suite, il secoua sa tête de gauche à droit, attendant une réponse.

« C'est elle qui m'a frappé », avoua-t-il en souriant. « Elle m'a crié dessus, me disant que je n'avais pas le droit de la quitter pour cela. Elle était prête à me séquestrer pour ne pas me laisser quitter la maison ».

Intérieurement, cela fit rire Matt. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Elyanor serait ce genre de femme. Elle était tellement douce et gentille qu'il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer crier ou taper quelqu'un.

« Elle a décidé de prendre des cours de self-défense, m'assurant que si je la refrappais, elle me frapperais également. Elle m'a assuré que si j'étais en pleine crise, elle serait en mesure de m'arrêter. Elle m'a assuré que si je me réveillais en criant, pleurant en pleine nuit, elle deviendrait mon oreiller. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait ».

À présent, Matt écoutait attentivement Carlos. Lui aussi comprenait ce qu'il avait vécu, Elyanor lui avait promis les mêmes choses que Gabby.

« Quand j'étais en pleine crise, prête à la battre, elle me contrôlait. Lorsque je me réveillais après un terrible cauchemar, elle était là pour me bercer et me faire dormir à nouveau. Lorsque je pleurais, elle était là pour me remonter le moral et me faire sourire. Et sans m'en rendre réellement compte, être avec elle, savoir qu'elle m'aimait malgré tout, cela m'aidait à remonter tout doucement la pente. Elle était la personne dont j'avais besoin lorsque tout allait mal ».

Sans regarder une nouvelle fois Carlos dans les yeux, Matt avait compris où il voulait en venir.

« Matt... Gabby est la personne dont tu as besoin. Elle t'aime, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux. Elle ne t'a jamais blâmé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, et elle ne t'en voudra jamais. Elle est forte ».

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Matt se mette à sourire très légèrement.

« Elle est bien plus forte que je ne le suis ».

« Elle a son caractère, en effet ».

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais ».

Carlos se tut, attendant de plus amples explications de la part de l'homme qu'il côtoyait.

« Elle... Quand on... On a perdu notre enfant... »

Matt se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, sa voix commençait à trembler, il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour se bercer. Il triturait son index droit avec l'aide son pouce. C'était quelque chose que Carlos avait remarqué chez Matt : lorsqu'il se sentait stressé ou qu'il parlait d'un sujet très sensible, il avait l'habitude de passer son pouce sur son index, comme pour tenter de se calmer.

« Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée pour la première fois, même si... Même si je lui avais dit que... Que le bébé n'était plus là, elle... Elle n'a pas assimilé l'information. Elle voulait... Avoir des nouvelles du bébé, et... »

Sa tête toujours sur ses avant-bras, Matt retint un sanglot. Les larmes étaient de nouveau montées à ses yeux, mais il les retenait de couler le long de ses joues.

« Quand elle s'est réveillée pour la seconde fois, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus de bébé, et... Et elle avait besoin de moi ».

« Elle avait besoin d'un homme fort ».

« Je... Je l'ai été. Pour elle, car elle en avait besoin ».

« Et toi ? De quoi aviez-vous besoin à ce moment ? »

Il ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire, à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, c'était contre les règles fixées.

« Je voulais crier. Je voulait crier de toutes mes forces, je voulais... Je voulais simplement... Être seul et pleurer ».

Il prit alors une nouvelle inspiration et cria.

« Je l'avais mise enceinte, je voulais cet enfant. Mais... Mais le perdre ? Je m'en voulais, je me haïssais. Et je me hais toujours. Parce que... Parce que je me dis que si... Si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... Je n'aurais pas eu ce... Ce sentiment de perdre mon enfant à nouveau dans ces flammes... J'y aurais juste pensé quelques jours et... Et j'aurais déposé ce souvenir dans un coin de ma tête pour l'oublier, comme je le fais toujours. Mais là... »

Matt tourna la tête, comme honteux d'avoir révélé toutes ses informations. Carlos savait ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qu'il traversait.

« Mais là, vous n'avez pas su oublier. Vous ne pouvez pas, car il s'agissait de votre enfant ».

« Cet enfant représentait tout ce que je voulais. Une famille. Le perdre... C'était comme perdre cette famille que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu ».

Il s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant à la manière d'expliquer la dernière chose qu'il avait à confesser. Mais il ne trouvait pas une manière détournée de le dire, il devait y aller directement.

« J'aurais préféré que Gabby ne tombe jamais enceinte », admit-il finalement. « Au moins, ce petit garçon ne me hanterait pas quotidiennement ».

Les deux hommes entendirent quelque chose venant de derrière eux, tout proche, comme un sanglot venant de nulle part. Il se retournèrent, apercevant Gabby pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Gabby ? »

« T-tu... P-pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Matt ? » demanda-t-elle en bégayant à cause des larmes qui coulaient.

« Parce que tu avais besoin de moi », lui avoua-t-il. « Tu... Je ne pouvais pas faire le deuil de notre enfant alors que tu le pleurais toi aussi. Tu avais besoin de moi ».

« Matt, je me fiche de te voir pleurer, je me fiche de te voir faire le deuil de notre enfant, je me fiche de savoir que tu vas mal », lui expliqua-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. « Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble dans ces moments-là, qu'on les vive ensemble, qu'on porte le deuil ensemble. Qu'on ait mal ensemble ».

Sur ses dernières paroles, Gabby enlaça Matt du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, le serrant contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle versait de chaudes larmes à nouveau.

« Je veux qu'on soit uni, qu'on soit une famille. Et on va l'avoir ».


	22. Encore une fois

**Chapitre 22 : encore une fois**

Cela faisait environ deux semaines à présent que Matt, Gabby, Carlos et Elyanor étaient à la cabane. Gabby avait parlé au chef Boden à propos des conditions de Matt, essayant également de rassurer toute l'équipe de la deuxième garde de la caserne 51. Celle-ci n'avait pas mentionné ce qu'il s'était passé lors d'une de ses crises, et Herrmann avait évidemment été le plus sensible au niveau de la santé de Matt. Après tout, il avait été présent, aux côtés de lui lorsque cet enfant s'était fait dévoré par les flammes, lui aussi était encore sous le choc. Parler à la fois au docteur Charles et à l'aumônier Orlovsky l'aidait grandement à surmonter ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, même si cela lui arrivait encore de se réveiller la nuit en sursaut, criant puis se levant pour voir si ses enfants allaient tous bien dans leur chambre. Cindy se réveillait elle aussi, s'inquiétant pour son mari, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle savait et comprenait qu'il traversait un moment difficile, ayant été mis au courant par Christopher à propos de cet enfant que Matt et lui n'avait pas pu sauver des flammes. Cependant, contrairement à son lieutenant, Herrmann n'intériorisait pas tout, au contraire : il avait besoin que ça sorte pour aller mieux et surpasser ce moment douloureux. Cela facilitait les choses, mais pour Matt c'était une torture : mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, sur ses émotions étaient bien plus durs que de tout garder pour lui et d'essayer d'oublier. Et ce que cherchait à faire tout le monde, c'était justement de le faire parler pour aller mieux. Son bouclier émotionnel était cassé, et tant qu'il n'était pas reconstruit, Matt devait à tout prix tout externaliser, et ça c'était un défi de tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle avait appelé la caserne pour la énième fois, venant aux nouvelles, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans la voix de tous, elle pouvait entendre la détresse, le désespoir, comme s'il y avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle pour tous les secouer. Comme elle pensait que c'était un appel particulièrement difficile qu'ils avaient eu, elle ne demanda pas plus d'information, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Les temps étaient déjà assez durs comme ça.

« Comment ça se passe avec Matt ? Vraiment ? »

Herrmann aussi avait tout compris : il savait que Gabby ne disait pas tout, il la connaissait comme sa propre fille. Après tout, il l'avait bien entraîné. Elle soupira, demandant à son mentor s'il se trouvait seul ou s'il y avait du monde près de lui. Une fois isolé dans le bureau des officiers, celui de Casey, il reposa sa question attendant une réponse.

« Il... Remonte doucement la pente. Il a parfois des crises ».

« Des... Crises ? »

« Comme une crise de panique, sauf que... Que Matt devient relativement violent », avoua-t-elle, presque dans un murmure.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à présent. Il n'y avait que Carlos et Elyanor, qui avaient été là à ce moment-là, mais personne d'autre ne savait. Sentant la détresse de sa protégée, il réalisa presque immédiatement que chaque mot qu'elle avait utilisé avait son importance.

« Il s'en est pris à toi ».

Il y eut un silence, permettant à Christopher de confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire : Matt s'était mis à battre Gabby.

« Rien de... Grave ? »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Herrmann. Il était en pleine crise de panique et j'ai essayé d'intervenir. Il a sursauté et son poing est parti tout seul ! Il a juste tenté de se protéger ».

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Dawson ».

Elle soupira à nouveau, fermant les yeux et passant ses doigts sur son front.

« Juste... Un hématome et une pommette coupée, rien de grave. Même pas eu besoin de sutures. Il s'en veut déjà énormément pour ça, il s'en est même rendu malade ».

« Dawson, il t'a battu ».

« Il ne m'a pas battu ! Il... »

Elle reprit une inspiration, tentant de calmer sa voix pour ne pas être entendu par Matt, qui faisait une petite sieste sur le canapé.

« Il est juste perdu, et choqué par ce petit garçon. Il a besoin de reprendre ses marques et reconstruire ses défenses, rien d'autres ».

« Okay, okay... »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Pour lui, elle était clairement dans le déni. Il avait connu ça dans son entourage : une de ses cousines était frappée par son mari, et elle ne disait rien, ou alors elle disait que ce n'était rien, elle minimisait les scènes d'horreur qu'elle vivait. Parce que malgré tout, elle aimait son mari.

« J'espère juste que ça ira mieux d'ici peu pour Matt. Je me doute qu'il se sente mal après... Après ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela va peut-être aussi l'aider, non ? »

« Ouai, j'espère aussi... »

Il y eut un autre silence entre les deux amis. Gabby sentait au son de la voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vous avez eu un appel difficile ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas toi aussi. J'en déduis que vous avez eu un appel assez... Compliqué à gérer ».

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ».

Herrmann ne voulait rien lui dire, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. En fait, ce ne serait jamais le bon moment. Fermant les yeux, il soupira, lâchant enfin le morceau.

« Cette femme qui... Qui a perdu son fils dans l'incendie. Celui qui... », il ne put aller plus loin, secoué par ses propres émotions. « Elle a lancé une procédure pénale contre la caserne. Pour négligence et homicide ».

Gabby faillit lâcher son téléphone à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle voulait crier, hurler et pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, trop choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Et, euh... Quand tu veux dire la caserne, tu veux dire... »

« Ouai... Elle veut dire surtout Casey et moi ».

Ce fut le coup final, celui qui était censé donner le coup de grâce. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait y avoir une audience, cela voulait que Matt n'avait d'autre choix que de témoigner, cela voulait dire le mettre au courant et le faire plonger davantage dans sa détresse et dans son monde intérieur.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

« J-je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gabby, je... Je suis aussi sous le choc, de croire que... Qu'elle nous rend responsable de la mort de son fils... »

« Herrmann, on a déjà traversé cela, tu te rappelles ? Cette femme qui avait perdu son mari car il avait fait de son corps un bouclier pour la protéger des flammes avec ses enfants. Il... Il y avait encore Jones ».

« Je me souviens. Casey avait été plutôt secoué si mes souvenirs sont exacts ».

« Imagine ce que cette audience lui ferait ? Ça va le détruire ! »

« Je sais Gabby, mais... Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. On a essayé de faire cela à l'amiable, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre ».

« Okay, okay... Quand est-ce que c'est ? »

« La date n'est pas encore fixée. Mais j'espère que ce sera le plus vite possible, qu'on en finisse. Et qu'on puisse passer à autre chose ».

Gabby continuait de soupirer, de frotter le front, se demandant comment elle pourrait expliquer cela à Matt. Mais elle ne trouvait intérieurement pas les mots. Elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle, quelque chose qui la fit sursauter.

« Matt se réveille, je te laisse ».

Elle raccrocha, ne laissant pas à Herrmann le temps de la saluer ou de lui demander à lui passer le bonjour de la part de toute la caserne. Elle reposa son téléphone dans la bassine, comme il était coutume de faire lorsqu'elle venait à la cabane avec Matt, puis se dirigea presque en courant près de la cheminée. Son homme venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était debout, faisant les cent pas, se grattant les bras. Il était trempé de sueur. Gabby s'interposa dans sa course, prenant ses poignets pour qui arrête de se gratter jusqu'au sang, mais il se débattit.

« Matt, Matt ! MATT ! »

Son cri le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois, mais à présent, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Par stupeur et effroi, il se figea, il ne bougea plus une seule partie de son corps. C'était à peine s'il osait respirer. Après quelques secondes, il expira profondément, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Carlos lui avait parfaitement bien expliqué que la psychose était une part important du TSPT et pouvait se manifester sous différentes formes. Voyant finalement la détresse dans son regard, Gabby l'accompagna et l'encouragea à s'asseoir sur le canapé afin de reprendre ses esprits. Une fois fait, elle prit ses mains froides et tremblantes, les caressant pour l'apaiser. Cela prit du temps avant que sa respiration ne redevienne normal, avant que ses tremblements ne cessent. Elle ne dit rien, elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« Désolé », arriva-t-il finalement à glisser dans un murmure.

« Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute ».

Matt avait besoin d'elle, certes, mais elle essayait encore de trouver les mots pour lui parler de ce que Herrmann lui avait confessé.

« J-je... Ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Rencontrant son regard, il retenait un sanglot évident. Il était effrayé par le fait d'avoir encore fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait, et cela toucha grandement Gabby. Alors, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, fermant les yeux.

« Non. Non, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai juste... Pris tes poignets et je t'ai crié dessus quand tu te débattais », avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de caresser ses mains.

Il se laissa envahir par le soulagement cela lui avait déjà fait terriblement mal d'avoir levé la main sur Gabby, alors il était terrorisé par le fait de recommencer. Il savait que cela allait un jour de nouveau arriver, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle puisse l'arrêter à temps, avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Comme elle continuait d'éviter son regard et qu'elle ne parlait pas, Matt compris presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Gabby ? J'ai... Fait quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non ce n'est pas toi ».

« Alors quoi ? »

« Euh... Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de cela ».

« Gabby. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, à toi d'en faire de même ».

Aussi vite que sa crise était apparu, il avait totalement repris ses esprits. Cela étonnait Gabby, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui facilitait les choses de devoir lui avouer si tôt ce qu'il se tramait. Plus vite il le savait, plus vite il se préparerait à cet événement, et moins il sera touché par celui-ci. De plus, s'il lui demandait depuis quand elle le savait, elle pouvait lui répondre qu'elle venait de l'apprendre, ce qui n'ajouterait pas de problèmes supplémentaires. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration, se mit bien en face de Matt tout en continuant de caresser ses mains.

« Euh... Herrmann vient d'appeler. Et... Et il vient de m'apprendre que la mère du petit garçon va entamer des poursuites contre la caserne. Pour négligence et homicide ».

Le temps que Matt comprenne, Gabby leva les yeux sur lui, rencontrant enfin son regard. En une fraction de secondes, l'expression changea plusieurs fois : l'incompréhension, la stupeur, l'effroi, la colère. La désorientation. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il comprenait que s'il y avait poursuites, cela voulait dire que l'entente n'avait pas marché. Il comprenait que cela voulait dire que cela allait se régler devant la cour de justice. Il était parfaitement lucide pour réaliser que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir de nouveau tout raconter, d ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, à cette seconde précise. Sans dire un mot, il lâcha les mains de Gabby et se leva, prêt à se diriger vers la chambre pour avoir un peu de calme après ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Au départ, elle ne l'arrêta pas, voulant savoir ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il essayait de s'échapper pour ne pas affronter le problème, elle le rattrapa.

« Matt », essaya-t-elle en lui attrapant le nouveau le poignet.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Il se retourna dans un excès du peur, balançant son bras en avant pour la faire reculer. Sauf qu'au lieu de la faire reculer, elle reçut son bras en pleine figure, sur la joue, celle qui n'était pas encore blessée. Elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée encore une fois par ce qu'il venait de se passer alors que Matt reculait et regardait ses mains. Il s'enfuit en courant, l'enfermant dans la chambre, mais sans verrouiller la porte. Elle voulait tant le rejoindre, mais Matt avait sûrement besoin d'un moment seul. Alors, elle se dirigea à l'opposé, vers la salle de bain. Elle devait voir par elle-même si ce geste de la part de son amour avait occasionné des dégâts ou non. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : sa joue avait commencé à gonfler mais il n'y avait rien de plus, et elle n'avait pas mal. Pas comme la dernière fois. Et ce qui la choqua encore plus, c'est de se voir pleurer. Elle avait peur à présent, car à chaque instant, tout pouvait déraper. Mais elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, elle était terrorisée de réagir pour ne pas être blessé face à Matt, et de le blesser dans son opposition à lui. Elle se fichait d'être blessée, car de ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, dès qu'il l'avait frappé, il reprenait ses esprits. Elle était prête à tout pour arrêter sa folie, quitte à ne pas répliquer, à rester de marbre et le laisser la battre. Vraiment prête à tout. Les deux amoureux entendirent la voiture se garer. Carlos et Elyanor revenait de leur petite balade en ville. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, déposant leurs téléphones dans la bassine, comme après chaque sortie et déposèrent les sacs près de la cuisine. Au silence de la pièce, Carlos fronça les sourcils. En effet, elle n'étais jamais calme. Il y avait toujours le bruit du bois qui craquent à cause de la chaleur dans la cheminée, il y avait quelques fois les légers ronflements de Matt lorsqu'il s'assoupissait dans le canapé, il y avait souvent Gabby qui nettoyait la pièce ou commençait à faire à manger, mais là. C'était d'un silence de marbre, comme si la maison se retrouvait sans vie. Curieux et inquiet à la fois, il lança un regard interrogateur à sa femme, qui acquiesça. Elle resta dans la cuisine, déballant ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs pendant qu'il s'aventurait dans la cabane. Il entendit des pleurs, l'inquiétant encore plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne reconnaissait pas ces sanglots, ce n'était pas Matt. Il l'avait déjà entendu pleurer, et ce n'était pas le son qu'il émettait lorsque cela arrivait. C'était donc forcément Gabby. Il se laissa alors guider, tentant de la trouver et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les pleurs venaient de la salle de bain. Il frappa alors doucement, les pleurs stoppèrent.

« Gabby ? »

Plus aucun bruit, et après quelques secondes interminables, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Gabby apparaître devant Carlos. Ses yeux grossirent tout de suite en voyant son visage. Ce n'était presque pas visible, mais une partie de sa joue était gonflée. Elle était prête à baisser la tête, mais il la retint avec son seul index. Elle évitait son regard, elle retenait un sanglot. Carlos avait déjà affronté cela, il pouvait reconnaître les signes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il doucement afin de ne pas la froisser.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle soupira, fermant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

« La femme... Celle qui a perdu son fils dans l'incendie. Elle... »

Elle avala nerveusement sa salive, reprenant sa respiration afin de continuer et de tout dire d'un coup.

« Elle va poursuivre Matt pour négligence et homicide. Il... Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et... Et je lui ai tout dit ».

Cette fois, elle ne retint pas les larmes, elle les laissa couler et rouler librement sur ses joues. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, honteuse alors qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être.

« Il a encore une crise ».

Gabby acquiesça doucement, et vint se coller à Carlos lorsque celui-ci la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il avait souvent eu des crises de ce genre, mais elles étaient largement dues à son alcoolisme. Jamais il n'avait fait face à de telles accusations, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que Matt avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de la situation.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« D-dans... Dans la chambre. Je... Il n'a pas verrouillé la porte, mais j'ai pas voulu... J'ai pas voulu le secouer davantage ».

« Gabby, je vais lui parler. D'accord ? »

« Okay... »

Elle lécha ses larmes, tremblant encore légèrement.

« Elyanor est dans la cuisine, elle est en train de ranger ce qu'on a pris en ville ».

« D'accord, je vais l'aider ».

Carlos savait que cela semblait un peu sexiste ce qu'il disait les femmes en cuisine, les hommes s'amusent, mais ils n'avaient aucunement le temps de se chamailler pour cela. Elle le laissa alors devant l'entrée de la salle de bain, rejoignant Elyanor dans la pièce à vivre pour l'aider. Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de se retourner, de traverser la grande pièce et de se diriger vers les chambres. Comme à l'accoutumé, il frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte doucement et d'entrer. Matt était allongé sur le lit, ses mains servant en quelques sortes d'oreiller et ses jambes étaient recroquevillées.

« Matt? »

« Laisse-moi ».

« Je ne partirai pas », dit-il fermement.

Tout doucement, il approcha du lit, essayant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Matt. Celui-ci se redressa, comme s'il s'était calmé au bout de cinq minutes après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Gabby.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Matt regarda devant lui un moment avant de répondre que non, tout simplement. Alors Carlos ne dit rien à son tour, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Il devait tout faire sortir, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais... M-mais je continue à lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas de ça... »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes et les sanglots, mais son bouclier était tellement endommagé qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Carlos était parfaitement au courant, il savait ce qui avait déclenché cette nouvelle crise. Il voulait juste savoir comment Matt percevait cette information.

« La... Mère du petit garçon... Celui que je n'ai pas pu sauver, elle... Elle a décidé de... De poursuivre la caserne pour... Négligence et homicide ».

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Carlos essayait de ménager Matt, mais il n'avait aucun autre choix que de le faire parler le plus vite possible. Envahi par le stress et la peur, il commença à nouveau à triturer son index avec l'aide de son pouce.

« Ce qui veut dire que... Qu'on va devoir raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, et... Et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas revivre ça encore et encore. Je ne peux pas ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! »

Le capitaine ne dit rien, regardant Matt se lever et s'exprimer, expliquer ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter.

« Ça ne finira jamais », murmura-t-il. « À chaque fois que je me dis que... Que ça va mieux, que je peux tourner la page, cette putain d'image me hante. Et je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de ma tête ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, pourquoi elle veut pas s'en aller et me laisser tranquille, hein ? Pourquoi ce garçon continue encore et toujours de revenir vers moi, pourquoi il est toujours là ! Je veux qu'il parte ! »

Carlos s'était à son tour levé, tentant de freiner Matt dans son auto-destruction mentale.

« Je ne veux pas témoigner ».

Et finalement, Matt s'effondra au sol, rongé par les larmes, les sanglots et cette image qu'il n'arrivait pas à soustraire de son esprit. Carlos vint près de lui, le tenant fermement dans ses bras pendant qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Très vite, sa manche de t-shirt devint humide à cause de larmes coulant sur les joues de Matt. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait le droit de ne pas témoigner. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le choix : il devait témoigner. Alors il le laissa évacuer toutes les larmes de son corps, peut-être qu'après il allait se sentir mieux. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi avant que Matt ne se calme finalement. Tout cela l'avait grandement épuisé à nouveau. Et il fallait à Carlos trouver un moyen de le distraire pour éviter de repenser à cette histoire.

« Elyanor et moi t'avons préparé une surprise. Pour être exact, il y en a deux. La première, c'est ceci ».

Carlos retira de sa poche une petite boîte que Matt ouvrit doucement et délicatement. Il était dubitatif. Fronçant les sourcils, il en sortit une bague en acier gris et noir, avec un dispositif tournoyant et tressé. À l'intérieur de l'anneau fixe, quelque chose était gravé : je suis plus fort que tout.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de tripoter ton index avec ton pouce. Je me suis dit qu'une bague anti-stress te ferait un peu de bien », sourit-il.

Contre toute attente, Matt sourit à son tour, plaçant délicatement l'anneau à son index et l'essayant. La bague lui allait comme un gant. Il rencontra le regard de Carlos et le remercia de tout cœur. Cela le touchait profondément de voir que quelqu'un avait remarqué cela. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il le fait inconsciemment tout le temps, mais Carlos avait été le premier à le remarquer, ou du moins à reconnaître qu'il l'avait remarqué.

« Il y a une deuxième surprise dans la salle ».

« Je... Je ne peux pas aller dans la salle, pas après ce que j'ai fait à Gabby ».

« Je vous assure qu'elle n'a rien. Sa joue est à peine gonflée, et encore, il faut s'approcher beaucoup pour le remarquer. De plus, je suis certain qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné. Allez, viens avec moi, ou je t'amène par la peau des fesse ! »

Matt sourit à nouveau, suivant Carlos d'un pas indécis. Il avait peur lui aussi, il avait peur de faire mal à nouveau à Gabby. Une fois dans la salle, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Un petit détail qui changeait tout. Il y avait un violoncelle apposé sur le canapé. Intrigué, il se tourna vers la cuisine, où Carlos était parti pour embrasser sa femme.

« Qu'es-ce que... »

« Je me suis dit qu'un petit accompagnement pouvait te faire du bien », expliqua alors Elyanor. « Je suis violoncelliste, et j'ai remarqué que quand je jouais ou que tu jouais, mon fils arrêtait de donner des coups de pieds. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais en jouer ici alors je ne l'avais pas emmené, mais la terrasse est parfaite pour s'y poser et les alentours permettent une acoustique vraiment unique ».

Elle sourit, voyant la surprise de Matt dans ses yeux. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes à nouveau, envahi cette fois par une émotion positive : celui d'être entouré des bonnes personnes afin d'aller mieux. Cet endroit était parfait, la forêt lui procurait un bien fou malgré ses crises, son entourage lui permettait de se sentir écouté et aimé.

« Merci... »

C'était tout ce que Matt put dire, touché par cette attention.


	23. Une part enfouie

**Chapitre 23 : une part enfouie**

Pour essayer d'aider Matt au mieux, Gabby avait appelé son frère Antonio. Il fallait trouver une solution pour contourner le nœud du problème : devoir parler à la barre et raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Gabby et Matt savaient tous les deux que ce dernier était pour le moment trop fragile pour réaliser cette tâche. Comme Antonio travaillait à présent pour le palais de justice, il était en mesure d'aider sa sœur et son beau-frère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait proposé à Gabby de rencontrer Matt et d'avoir un entretien. Cela ne pouvait sûrement pas suffire pour ne pas plaider à la barre, mais Antonio avait espoir d'étayer le dossier suffisamment pour éviter à Matt justement ce genre de situation. Pour qu'il soit dans un environnement où il se sente bien, le rendez-vous avait été fixé à la cabane. Du coup, vers onze heures, Antonio arriva pour la première fois dans cet endroit de rêve, et sa sœur lui ouvrit.

« Salut frangine ! »

« Salut Tonio ».

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme d'habitude, mais son regard se plongea dans celui de sa sœur. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, elle s'était coiffée de telle manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir son sourcil abîmé et sa pommette gonflée, seulement il en fallait plus à Antonio pour l'arrêter. Il avait tout de suite vu ce changement et s'était interrogé sur sa cause, et Gabby faisait son maximum pour éviter son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança sa main vers le visage de sa petite sœur et éloigné sa mèche de cheveux, révélant le léger gonflement et la croûte formée au-dessus de son œil.

« Gabby, que pasa ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un ton alarmé.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, essayant de trouver les mots pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Matt.

« Nada », assura-t-elle en souriant légèrement. « Je... J'ai trébuché, comme une grosse débile! »

Antonio haussa l'un de ses sourcils : il voyait pertinemment que c'était un mensonge de sa part, mais voyant qu'il avait heurté un mur, il n'alla pas plus loin. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

« Comment va Matt ? » demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

« Il euh... Il va un peu mieux chaque jour. Je crois qu'être ici lui fait du bien. Il avait besoin de... De se retrouver ».

« Il... Il va assez bien pour ce témoignage ? »

« Je pense que ça devrait aller, mais s'il dit stop, on stoppe. D'accord ? Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir comme je l'ai vu au tout début de cette histoire ».

« Gabby. Tu m'as appelé pour que Matt ne témoigne pas devant la cour. Il me faut son témoignage au plus vite ».

« Au plus vite ne veut pas dire non plus le brusquer », dit-elle sèchement, surprenant son frère, qui fit un léger pas en arrière.

Gabby soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle se sentait dépassée par les événements. Elle avait envie de souffler un peu, mais le fait de voir et de savoir Matt dans un tel état de stress émotionnel intense l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Il avait besoin d'elle à présent, les rôles étaient inversés.

« Désolée ».

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as raison. Je vais y aller en douceur ».

« Je vais le chercher. Fais comme chez toi et installe-toi ».

Alors que Gabby s'éloignait vers les chambres pour amener Matt dans la grande pièce à vivre, Antonio s'avança un peu plus, posant son manteau sur le porte-manteau, puis s'assit sur l'une des quatre chaises autour de la table à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabby avait réussi à convaincre Matt de surpasser ses émotions et de venir parler avec Antonio de cette histoire, bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pas le moins du monde. C'était la première fois qu'Antonio revoyait son beau-frère en près de deux mois. Ses cheveux paraissaient beaucoup plus sombres, sa peau était devenue presque blanche, son regard lui apparaissait vide et il semblait fatigué. Mais malgré tout, Matt lui sourit, s'avançant vers lui difficilement.

« Salut Antonio ».

Il lui serra la main, sa poigne avait perdu en tonus, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Pour arriver à une telle destruction de soi, Matt avait sûrement traversé l'enfer dans l'esprit d'Antonio. Très vite, Matt s'assit en face de lui, Gabby prenant le temps d'aller chercher trois grands verres d'eau avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Discrètement mais remarqué par le couple, il prit un enregistreur dans la poche de son manteau et l'alluma, avant de le poser sur la table, près de lui.

« Je sais que cela va être très... Éprouvant pour toi, et j'aurais aimé que cette situation n'en arrive jamais là, mais... »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je sais ».

Antonio appliqua un léger sourire forcé sur son visage afin de tenter de détendre son beau-frère, en vain. Matt était très stressé : c'était réellement la toute première fois qu'il allait raconté ce qu'il a vu dans les moindres détails à quelqu'un. Il était d'avoir Gabby à ses côtés dans cette épreuve, mais la peur de revivre un nouveau flashback le hantait, bien que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'en avait pas eu.

« Prends ton temps, d'accord ? »

Difficilement, Matt acquiesça, avalant sa salive nerveusement. Après plusieurs secondes d'incertitude, il se décida à prendre une grande inspiration.

« On a été appelé sur les lieux d'une structure en feu. Et comme d'habitude, nous avons mis moins de trente secondes pour partir. Le chef était en tête, et nous le suivions d'un peu plus loin ».

« Qui est ce 'nous' ? »

« Le camion-échelle 81, puis le secours 3, et enfin l'ambulance 61. L'engin-pompe 51 devait prendre un autre chemin que nous car il venait de l'autre côté de la caserne, et devait faire le tour du pâté de maison avant de nous rejoindre. Comme la voiture du chef était plus... Rapide, il est arrivé en premier sur les lieux. Il nous a fait un bref topo sur la situation afin de nous organiser ».

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Euh... Et bien, en fonction de la situation rencontrée, le secours et le camion travaillent différemment. Comme Severide et moi, on travaille ensemble depuis une dizaine d'années, on a mis au point différents scénarios ».

« Donc pour ce genre de... Situation, vous aviez une tactique à mettre en place ? »

« En effet. On... On se partage les étages. Nous faisons des groupes de 2, chacun sur un étage, et en générale, on se retrouve tous à l'étage du milieu pour finir les recherches. On inspecte les appartements dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et de manière coordonnée pour une meilleure efficacité ».

« Et pour ce bâtiment ? »

« Il y avait quatre étages, soit potentiellement seize appartements. On s'est donc répartis en quatre équipes. Mouch et Borrelli devaient rester dehors et mettre en place notre propre système de lutte contre les incendies en attendant l'arrivée de l'engin pompe. Dawson et Otis devaient ventiler puis aider l'engin pompe également à leur arrivée. Tony et Cruz faisaient équipe au troisième étage, Severide et Capp prenaient le second. Quant à Herrmann et moi, on prenait le rez-de-chaussée. Et ensemble on devait se rencontrer au premier ».

« Et... À quel étage se trouvait... L'appartement en question? » demanda Antonio, essayant de ne pas trop brusquer Matt.

Il savait que raconter déjà tout cela était une véritable épreuve pour lui, il le comprenait bien. Mais cela devait être fini au plus tôt.

« Il euh... Se trouvait au premier ».

Antonio ne dit rien pendant un instant. Le comportement de Matt venait de changer du tout au tout. Ses yeux étaient plissés, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait commencé à triturer son index droit avec l'aide de son pouce. De part son expérience dans la police, il avait appris à observer chacun de ses suspects à chaque interrogatoire. Matt n'était pas un suspect à proprement parler, c'était plus un TOC qu'autre chose, mais c'était très efficace. Il pouvait déterminer l'état d'esprit de son beau-frère : il était perdu, stressé, effrayé. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« C'était un jour sans école, et du coup, il y avait potentiellement beaucoup d'enfants, et on devait agir vite. Alors on s'est séparé ».

« Avant d'arriver au premier étage, vous aviez sauvé combien de personnes ? »

« Je dirais... Une vingtaine de personnes ? »

« D'accord. Alors, après le sauvetage de la vingtaine de personnes, vous êtes allés ensemble au premier ».

« C'est ça ».

La voix de Matt commençait à partir, à s'effacer. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, luttant contre cette image de la mère allongée sur le sol près de sa porte d'entrée.

« Herrmann et moi avons commencé vers la gauche, et Severide et Capp vers la droite. Et euh... Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le premier appartement, nous avons senti que cela allait tourner mal d'ici peu de temps, et euh... L-le chef a... A crié dans la radio que... Q-que la fumée devenait noire ».

Matt avait de plus en plus de mal à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Son esprit était chamboulé entre la tristesse, la peur, la colère. Il avait peur d'avoir un nouveau un flash.

« On savait que… Qu'il nous restait une minute pour sortir, alors… Avec Herrmann, on a… On a fait le dernier appartement. Il euh… Il y avait une femme sur le sol, et j'ai demandé aux autres de… De l'emmener dehors car les appartements étaient vides. C'est là que… C'est là que cette femme a dit que son fils était… A l'intérieur ».

« Donc, si je comprends bien… Vous êtes entrés dans l'appartement pendant que les autres pompiers emmenaient la mère dehors ? »

« Avec Herrmann, oui », dit-il avant d'avaler sa salive.

Il savait qu'il devait à présent donner le plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là, avec le petit garçon. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

« En tournant sur notre gauche, on a… On a aperçu un petit garçon. Il euh… Etait immobile, devant la fenêtre, avec son… Doudou dans les bras ».

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ? »

« J'ai… J'ai entendu Herrmann hurler. Il criait qu'on devait de jeter à terre ».

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je me suis retourné pour savoir, et… Il y avait un retour de flamme ».

« Cela se produit souvent ? »

« Lorsque le toit est ventilé, oui. Mais si on ne ventile pas, les gens meurent étouffés par la chaleur et la toxicité de la fumée », expliqua Gabby lorsqu'elle vit que Matt avait du mal à présent à trouver les mots justes.

« Et… Vous avez fait quoi après cela ? »

« Je… Je me suis jeté au sol », avoua-t-il, abattu.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes.

« Ce n'est que… Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai repensé au petit garçon et… J'ai redressé la tête. J'ai vu son regard lorsque les flammes ont approché ».

« Et donc ? »

« Il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste là, à nous regarder. Comme si… S'il était en paix. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas que… Que sa vie était déjà finie ».

« Y avait-il une chance que… Qu'Herrmann ou toi ayez le temps de se ruer sur lui et de le sauver ? »

« Impossible. Les flammes nous auraient tué, et l'enfant aussi. Il n'y a pas une seule journée pendant laquelle je ne repense pas à tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. S'il n'y avait eu… Il n'y avait eu aucun obstacle entre nous et le petit garçon, peut-être que… Peut-être que nous aurions eu une chance de le sauver, mais… Mais il y avait cette table à contourner et… On ne serait pas arrivé à temps ».

Antonio arrêta de poser des questions, sentant pertinemment que Matt était arrivé à son point de rupture. Mais ce dernier voulait continuer, il voulait donner le moindre petit détail qui pouvait aider, le moindre détail qui pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

« J'ai mis plusieurs minutes à… A me rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Je… Je suis sorti avec Herrmann et… Je suis allé directement voir la mère du garçon et… »

Matt avala sa salive, visiblement ému et choqué par ce qu'il racontait.

« J'ai tellement l'habitude d'annoncer cela à des familles, mais là… Je n'ai même pas réussi à dire une phrase cohérente ! »

Il était totalement en colère contre soi. C'était compréhensible et à la fois difficile à supporter.

« Elle l'a frappé », annonça Gabby. « Lorsqu'elle a comprit que… Que son fils était mort dans l'incendie, elle l'a frappé, en le blâmant de lui avoir promis de ramener son fils ».

Gabby se souvenait des hurlements de la femme, elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Matt complètement stoïque, immobile et abattu, la femme pleurant de chaudes larmes en train de crier sur Matt. Comment il était remonté en traînant la patte dans son camion, attendant les autres, le voir s'enfermer dans son bureau après être rentré, et… Tout le reste qui avait suivi. Antonio coupa alors l'enregistreur, le déposant dans sa poche et se levant.

« Elle t'a frappé comme tu as frappé ma sœur ? »

Les yeux de Matt s'agrandirent, et il redressa sa tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as frappé ma sœur ! » lui lança-t-il alors, visiblement très en colère.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ?! » Hurla alors Matt en se levant brusquement, faisant bondir Gabby hors de sa chaise également.

Ce fut plus fort que Matt. Il en avait marre de subir cela de la part d'Antonio, il en avait plus qu'assez de passer pour le méchant alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. D'ailleurs, pour éviter d'exploser et de garder le contrôle, il serra les poings, tellement fort que sa peau en était devenue blanche, comme si le sang ne circulait plus dans ses mains. Il y avait tant de haine dans le regard d'Antonio que cela rendait mal à l'aise Carlos et Elyanor, qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans la pièce et avaient tout entendu. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir, car il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille, mais au moindre dérapage ils allaient prendre partie. Mais personne ne dit rien, tous se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, à espérer reconnaître qui allait parler en premier, mais personne ne cédait. Après près de deux minutes de silence de plomb, connaissant Matt et Antonio et sachant que cela allait sans doute dégénérer, Gabby fit un pas en avant pour se mettre entre Matt et son frère.

« Je crois que tu devrais partir, Antonio ».

Son regard était sûr, déterminé. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour protéger son homme, et elle allait le faire, quitte à se mettre à dos son frère. Elle était prête à tout pour qu'il aille mieux, et ce qu'Antonio venait de mettre sur la table l'avait déjà assez chamboulé pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu ce duel, il fit un pas en arrière, puis se retourna pour repartir. Gabby s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa vite, et laissa partir son frère. Celui-ci, très en colère, fit claquer la porte d'entrée si durement que tout le monde sursauta. Il était tant pour Carlos d'intervenir. Il lança un regard à sa femme, qui acquiesça, puis se leva du canapé pour sortir à la rencontre d'Antonio.

« Attendez ! »

L'ancien policier était déjà en train de monter dans son SUV, et il se ravisa en entendant cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers Carlos.

« Quoi ? Vous allez me dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ?! »

« Avant de passer aux conclusions, laissez-moi m'exprimer, d'accord? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Carlos avait vu tout de suite qu'Antonio était un sanguin, et il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'en vouloir à Matt d'avoir cogné sa sœur, c'était tout à fait légitime. Mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Alors, le capitaine soupira et rejoignit le policier.

« Gabby vous l'a sûrement dit, mais Matt est atteint de TSPT, cette image du petit garçon qu'il n'a pas pu sauvé le hante nuit et jour, et le déclencheur... C'est ce bébé qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir ».

Les yeux d'Antonio s'écarquillèrent un petit peu devant l'aveu de Carlos. Il était surpris.

« Le bébé ? »

« Matt n'a pas pu vraiment faire le deuil comme l'a fait Gabby, parce que selon lui, elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il a négligé ses propres sentiments pour elle. Voir ce petit garçon mourir devant ses yeux, c'était comme revivre la fausse-couche de Gabby, et cela le perturbe fortement. À telle point qu'au moindre détail, comme allumer un feu de cheminée, cela peut déclencher un flashback paranoïaque, et à ce moment là, il ne contrôle plus rien ».

« Attendez, attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que... Que ma sœur essaie d'arrêter ses flashbacks, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est blessée ? »

« Gabby essaie de le retenir, mais Matt étant plus puissant physiquement, il a le dessus. Elle a remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il la frappait, il reprenait le contrôle, alors elle se laisse faire à présent ».

« Il faut qu'elle le quitte. Immédiatement. Je ne peux pas permettre cela ».

« Gabby aime Matt. Et inversement. Gabby a besoin de Matt, et Matt a besoin de Gabby. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour essayer d'endiguer cet engrenage, et pour l'instant il a l'air de marcher. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas eu de crise, alors qu'avant il en faisait une tous les jours au minimum ».

« Mais cela ne peux pas durer ! »

« Ecoutez, Matt se sent déjà terriblement mal pour avoir osé lever la main sur Gabby. À tel point qu'il s'était déjà enfui pieds nus dans la forêt après une crise. Résultats : il s'est blessé gravement et est tombé malade. Il croit qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que son père. Il est terrorisé, il est perdu, et il a mal. Vous ne croyez pas que cela suffit ? Imaginez-le dans cet état, et d'apprendre que la femme qui a perdu son enfant veut le faire tomber pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Imaginez-le en train de perdre le contrôle sans rien pouvoir y faire quelque chose, imaginez-le dans cet état de stress omniprésent qu'il ne peut pas encore surmonter ».

Carlos commençait à perdre patience avec Antonio. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il s'énervait pour le raisonner, et il n'aimait pas cela. Devant l'absence de mots d'Antonio, il continua.

« Gabby est le catalyseur de Matt, ce qui lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre. Sans elle, vous pouvez être certain qu'il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Moi, je suis ici pour l'aider à surmonter cela, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, à s'exprimer et à se reconstruire. Je suis là parce que j'ai déjà traversé ce que vit Matt, et je sais à quel point c'est dur de s'en sortir ».

Antonio comprit alors que sa sœur était vraiment prête à tout pour aider et protéger Matt, quitte à se laisser faire battre par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son amour pour sa sœur était tellement grand qu'il voulait la protéger, comme il le faisait depuis tout petit déjà. Il soupira, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation : lui aussi avait vu quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux, plus d'une fois même. Mais cela ne l'avait pas autant affecté que son beau-frère. Soudain, une mélodie vint à leurs oreilles. Carlos ne fut pas surpris, bien au contraire, cela le fit sourire. Il savait ce que c'était et ce que cela indiquait. Quant à Antonio, il fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris et curieux de savoir pourquoi l'homme devant lui souriait.

« Je rêve ou j'entends de la musique ? »

« C'est Matt. Quand il était à l'hôpital, le psy lui a donné plusieurs instruments de musique et il a été attiré par le violon. Cela lui fait du bien de jouer ».

Antonio réfléchit, repensant à ce que Carlos avait dit à propos d'une solution pour éviter les crises ».

« C'est ça, votre solution ? »

« Lorsque Matt joue, ses émotions ressortent. S'il est calme et apaisé, la mélodie va être douce et lente et chaleureuse. S'il est en colère, le rythme va être plus rapide et les notes plus puissantes. S'il est triste, le rythme est lent et on a envie de pleurer. Enfin, c'est ce que dit ma femme, je ne suis pas musicien ».

« Et euh... Il n'a aucune crise ? Depuis qu'il joue ? »

« Il en a eu peut-être quelques unes, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il joue tous les matins au réveil, et quand il sent qu'il va avoir un flash ».

Une autre mélodie, calquée sur celle du violon, arriva à leurs oreilles, surprenant davantage Antonio.

« C'est ma femme. Elle est violoncelliste. Ils jouent ensemble depuis quelques jours, et c'est depuis qu'elle joue avec lui qu'il n'a plus de flash, ou du moins il ne fait plus de crise ».

Antonio n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle passion pouvait aider. Voyant son incompréhension, Carlos tenta de lui expliquer.

« Lorsque vous vous sentez mal, triste, en colère, peu importe. Que faites-vous ? »

« Personnellement ? Je boxe. Ça me permet de me défouler et de me sentir mieux après ».

« Alors voyez la musique comme un défouloir pour Matt ».

Doucement, Antonio acquiesça, comprenant en partie les faits et gestes de son beau-frère. Lui aussi avait eu une période difficile, et la boxe l'avait beaucoup aidé à surmonter cette épreuve.

« I-il… Matt va vraiment mieux ? »

« Si vous l'aviez vu à l'hôpital, il était physiquement encore pire. Et mentalement, je ne vous en parle même pas ! Mais être ici lui fait du bien. Vous pouvez me faire confiance ».

Antonio acquiesça, rentrant dans son pick-up et repartant pour Chicago, laissant sa sœur ici avec Matt et deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas personnellement mais qui semblaient en mesure d'aider cet homme qu'il avait eu du mal à reconnaître au début. Il allait prier. Il allait prier de tout son être et son cœur de le voir à nouveau en pleine forme.

* * *

Lorsque Matt commença à jouer, il décida de fermer les yeux, de laisser libre cours à son imagination, à ses émotions. Même lui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce du soulagement ? Était-ce de la colère ? De la haine ? Contre qui et pourquoi ? Contre lui-même ? Contre Antonio, parce qu'il lui avait posé toutes ces questions ? Contre cette femme qui avait perdu son fils et qui le poursuivait en justice ? Il se laissa donc guider, et très vite, son archer rencontra les cordes de son violon, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur le manche afin de produire des notes pendant que l'archer glissait sur les cordes. Elyanor le laissa jouer seul pendant quelques minutes, au moins le temps qu'elle comprenne les émotions de Matt et qu'elle se laisse envahir par elles. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas ses émotions habituelles. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui permettait aussi d'extérioriser pas mal de chose, car elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de jouer du violoncelle depuis le début de sa grossesse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela calmait son fils à l'intérieur de son ventre. Lui qui bougeait sans arrêt, au moins où elle jouait ou qu'elle entendait Matt jouer, elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais été enceinte. C'était une sensation bizarre qu'elle appréciait tout de même. Comme si ses émotions ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'elles se synchronisaient avec celles de Matt. Après cinq longues minutes, elle se laissa guider à son tour, fermant les yeux et posant ses doigts sur les cordes du violoncelle qu'elle avait ramené spécifiquement pour lui. Elle prit son archer, le laissant taper les cordes au même rythme que Matt. Au début, tout semblait calme, comme s'il refoulait ses émotions, qu'il les bridait. Mais après quelques minutes, Matt commença à jouer plus durement. Les sons qu'il produisait avec son violon étaient bien plus forts, plus puissants, comme si ses émotions négatives commençaient enfin à sortir, comme s'il commençait un peu à les assumer. Et afin de l'encourager, Elyanor fit de même : elle commença à taper ses cordes plus fort, à pousser sur son archer afin que les sons soient plus puissants. Elle se devait de le faire, pour Matt, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était entouré par des personnes qui comprenaient l'enfer dans lequel il vivait depuis l'incident, qui seraient toujours là, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait ou vivait. C'était un spectacle assez déchirant à regarder pour Carlos et Gabby, et surtout pour elle. Le voir dans un tel désespoir, envahi d'une telle colère lui faisait beaucoup de mal, même si cela la soulageait de le voir les extérioriser grâce à la musique. Les cheveux de l'archer de Matt commençaient à se détériorer, à se couper en deux de plus en plus, comme s'il mettait toujours plus de force dans ce qu'il faisait. Et même lorsque tous les cheveux se rompirent, la force et la colère de Matt étaient tellement présentes qu'il continua les gestes qu'il faisait sans qu'aucune note ne puisse à présent sortir des ouïes de son violon. Elyanor s'était immédiatement arrêté lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus de notes, pensant que Matt s'était arrêté de jouer, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit qu'il continuait de jouer sans aucun son, elle comprit. C'était bien la musique qui lui permettait d'exprimer ses émotions, ses états d'âme. C'était bien la musique qui arrivait à le contrôler, c'était bien la musique qui lui permettrait d'aller mieux. Rare étaient les musiciens capables de mettre leurs émotions dans leur musique, et même si Matt n'avait aucune expérience, il y arrivait. Elle était à la fois apeurée de voir tant de colère et de désespoir en lui, mais soulagée de voir que cela l'aidait à surmonter cette épreuve. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque Matt ne ressentit presque plus de colère en lui, il s'arrêta de jouer. Il sentait de grosses gouttes de sueur couler sur son front et ses joues, descendant le long de son cou pour se perdre sur son t-shirt. Il pouvait sentir que sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumer, comme s'il était essoufflé. Il se décida à ouvrir ses yeux, se réhabituant à la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les arbres et se reflétait sur la baie vitrée. Devant lui se tenaient les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient depuis son arrivée à la cabine : Elyanor, Carlos, Gabby. Ils étaient tous là à le regarder, leurs yeux presque remplis d'étonnement. Il avala sa salive, comme s'il commençait à être nerveux et se mit à éclaircir sa voix. Il voulait parler, dire tant de chose, mais chaque mot restait coincé dans sa gorge.

« Depuis quand... »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour que chacun comprenne ce que Matt voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir depuis quand il jouait, depuis quand ils étaient debout à l'observer jouer. Quand il se mettait à jouer, il perdait la notion du temps. Ce qui lui paraissait durer une minute pouvait durer bien plus longtemps. Il tourna la tête, surpris de voir qu'Elyanor se tenait debout à côté de son mari alors que quand il avait commencé à jouer, elle était assise près de lui à jouer. En y repensant, il avait entendu son violoncelle au tout début, mais ses notes s'étaient subitement arrêtées. Et en repensant encore plus loin, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus entendu ses propres notes depuis un moment. Sa main droite tremblait, tenant fortement son archer alors que quelque chose le chatouillait. Il baissa son regard sur cette main droite, ouvrant pleinement les yeux en s'apercevant que l'entière crinière de son archer était rompue à cause de sa colère. Voyant cela, Elyanor fut la première à l'approcher à nouveau, s'asseyant là où elle se tenait lorsqu'elle jouait encore avec Matt.

« Nous avons commencé à jouer il y a environ une heure », lui annonça-t-elle calmement. « Et cela fait... Quarante minutes que l'archer ne fonctionne plus ».

La surprise de Matt fut gigantesque : il jouait depuis quarante minutes dans le vide, et il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte pendant un moment.

« Lorsqu'un musicien se plonge dans sa musique, il est difficile pour lui de comprendre la notion de temps. Et même lorsque la mélodie s'arrête, il peut rester un long moment dans cet état avant de revenir à la réalité », tenta d'expliquer Elyanor à Matt. « Cela montre à quel point tu es doué ».

Elle lui sourit, essayant de le réconforter afin qu'il ne se sente pas mal après ce moment qu'il trouvait sans doute embarrassant. Seuls les meilleurs musiciens pouvaient rester aussi longtemps dans cet état de trans. En général, cela prenait une minute, pas beaucoup plus pour qu'un musicien se reprenne. Pour Matt, cela avait duré quarante minutes, presque un record. Mais Matt avait besoin de cela pour se sentir mieux. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à être embarrassé, il soupira longuement tout en acquiesçant légèrement. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de jouer ainsi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La question le heurta de plein fouet. Comment se sentait-il vraiment ? Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne sentait plus de colère ou de haine en lui.

« Apaisé », dit-il honnêtement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elyanor sourit une nouvelle fois, satisfaite de voir que Matt se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait joué.

« Mon archer... »

« Tu en as un de rechange dans sa boîte, et si tu le souhaites, on ira en chercher un autre tout à l'heure. Mais en attendant, il faut manger ».

« Il est déjà midi ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Midi et demi pour être précise. J'ai eu le temps de faire des pâtes, et il me reste à cuire les œufs ».

Matt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, déposant son violon dans sa boîte avec l'archer cassé, avant de passer à table avec Gabby, Carlos et Elyanor. Tout cela lui faisait tellement de bien, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé une part de soi qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui depuis l'incident.


	24. Je te pardonne

**Chapitre 24 : Je te pardonne**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé sans le moindre incident notable. Chaque matin au lever du soleil, Elyanor rejoignait Matt dans sa mélodie, afin qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il devait laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Une fois, il s'était réveillé avec une rage terrible au ventre sans savoir réellement pourquoi, et il avait à nouveau cassé tous les cheveux de son archet, mais après sa petite session musicale, il se sentait mieux, comme apaisé, libéré. Bien entendu, sa rage subsistait au fond de lui, mais elle ne revenait pas à la surface. Matt s'était fait la promesse d'éviter de la faire monter afin de ne blesser qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Gabby. Dans ces moments où il est presque à perdre le contrôle de soi, il s'isole dans la musique, il cherche à briser le contact avec le monde autour de lui pour éviter le moindre écart, pour esquiver ces moments où la femme qu'il aime se retrouve à tenter de le calmer mais n'y arrive pas, et il la frappe sans le vouloir. Il n'aimait pas cela, car quand ça arrivait, il se sentait ensuite terriblement mal. Même si Gabby l'avait rassuré, il avait toujours la forte impression de devenir son père, cet homme violent et sans foi ni loi que sa mère avait tué d'une balle dans la tête, soit disant pour le protéger lui. Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? N'était-ce pas parce qu'elle en avait eu marre de toute sa colère, de toute cette violence qu'elle avait supporté pendant tant d'années ? C'était une vie qu'il ne voulait pas infliger à la femme de sa vie.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, transperçant la cime des arbres pour fondre sur l'eau du lac. Matt avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur le bord de la terrasse et de laisser ses pieds effleurer l'eau lorsque le temps s'y prêtait. C'était quelque chose qui le calmait sans doute plus que la musique. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, et les rayons du soleil qui parvenait à lui inondaient son visage. Ils étaient tellement puissants qu'il dut fermer les yeux, ébloui par la réflexion de la lumière sur l'eau. Elyanor et Carlos étaient partis en ville afin de passer l'échographie du sixième mois, et ils avaient promis de revenir pour dîner, mais pas avant. Ils avaient eu l'idée de laisser Gabby et Matt se retrouver un peu. Depuis l'incident, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu un seul, et cette journée était l'occasion idéale selon Carlos pour en profiter avec une après-midi entre amoureux. Gabby les avait remercié, pensant à son tour que cela valait la peine d'essayer. Chaque jour, elle recevait des messages de Kelly il lui demandait comment allait Matt, comment ça se passait, il prenait aussi des nouvelles d'elle. Une fois, il lui avait même demandé si c'était possible de passer par la cabane afin de voir de ses propres yeux que tout allait bien, et surtout pour voir Matt. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, soit depuis près de deux semaines, et cela lui manquait terriblement. Sans qu'il ne l'admette bien entendu, mais Gabby savait lire entre les lignes de ses messages. Après tout, Kelly et Matt étaient comme des frères. Elle finit donc de laver la vaisselle, la laissant égoutter sur le comptoir, et rejoignit Matt au bord de la terrasse. Elle retira ses chaussettes et plongea alors ses pieds dans l'eau. Bien que le soleil chauffait la surface, l'eau était tout de même horriblement glacée, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri, comme si elle se brûlait mais avec de la glace. Au son de son cri, Matt esquissa un léger sourire du coin de sa bouche.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer par hasard ? » demanda Gabby en apercevant son sourire.

« Je n'oserais jamais », se moqua-t-il.

Gabby déposa sa main droite sur la main gauche de Matt, celui-ci tourna alors sa main pour que ses doigts s'entrecroisent avec ceux de la femme à côté de lui. Mais il regardait ailleurs, comme s'il souhaitait éviter quelque chose.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Matt », insista-t-elle.

Matt soupira, baissant son regard, puis tourna la tête vers Gabby. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et il comprit. Elle était véritablement inquiète pour lui le bord de ses yeux étaient humides, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer.

« Hey, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Gabby ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, ce que Matt ne put comprendre. Il semblait perdu : d'un côté elle semble triste et prête à pleurer, et de l'autre elle se met à rire.

« C'est toi qui ne va pas bien et c'est quand même toi qui essaie de me réconforter ».

Matt ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce qui arrivait, même si au fond il avait plus ou moins saisi pourquoi elle s'était mise à rigoler. Gabby éclaircit sa voix, reprenant son sérieux.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, Matt. Mais tu me dis que tout va bien. Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes, tu comprends ? »

Cette fois, il avait compris. Sa tête triste qu'elle avait prise, c'était juste parce qu'elle s'était sentit trahi par cette confiance qu'elle accordait à Matt, parce qu'il lui mentait. Et elle s'était mise à rigoler car son instinct l'avait tout de suite poussé à la réconforter. Comme il en avait tant l'habitude auparavant. Discrètement, il acquiesça, retournant sa tête vers le soleil.

« Tu crois vraiment que… Qu'avoir un nouvel enfant pourrait tout effacer ? » demanda-t-il très honnêtement, étonnant Gabby au passage.

Pendant un bref instant, elle ne put répondre, sous le choc de sa question.

« Tu penses à Carlos et Elyanor ? »

Il acquiesça à nouveau, cette fois plus vivement. Gabby soupira légèrement, passant sa main gauche sur le visage de Matt afin de le faire tourner vers elle. Elle avait réussi à comprendre sa demande, même si explicitement, il ne l'avait pas réellement demandé comme ça.

« Matt, je ne veux pas d'un enfant juste parce que nous voulons effacer le premier qu'on a perdu. Je veux d'un enfant parce qu'on s'aime ».

« Donc… Tu penses que leur enfant n'est pas le fruit de leur amour ? »

« Je pense que si. Et il est tombé au bon moment. Il a permis à Carlos de s'en sortir ».

« Tu ne veux pas que je m'en sorte ? »

« Si, si, quelle question ! » riposta Gabby.

Elle comprit immédiatement après ce que cherchait Matt en posant toutes ces questions. Il souhaitait trouver une solution pour s'en sortir, et cela réchauffait le cœur de Gabby.

« On trouvera notre moyen de s'en sortir. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses. Sache que je suis là pour toi à chaque instant ».

« Donc… Pour le moment, tu ne veux pas d'un enfant ? »

« Je pense que… Que ce n'est pas le bon timing. Mais lorsque le moment viendra, on aura notre enfant. Soit en certain », assura-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Difficilement, il se mit timidement à sourire. Bizarrement, il s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de Gabby. Et pour dire vrai, lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à avoir un enfant dans sa vie. Il était trop fragile, trop violent pour devenir père.

« J'ai… Invité Kelly à manger ce soir », expliqua Gabby afin de rompre le silence.

Elle sentit presque immédiatement la tension que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait causée. Matt en voulait toujours énormément à Kelly de l'avoir abandonné aux mains de ce psy qu'il n'aimait pas.

« Il appelle tous les jours, demandant des nouvelles, demandant si c'est possible de passer ».

« Je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant », affirma Matt.

« Tu lui en veux encore ? »

« Il. M'a. Abandonné ».

« Matt, il ne t'a pas abandonné », rétorqua Gabby. « Il était dans la même position que moi ».

« Mais toi, tu es revenu vers moi. Pas lui », lança alors Matt dans un murmure que Gabby eut du mal à comprendre.

Elle soupira, tentant de trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à son homme qu'il se trompait sur son meilleur ami qui l'avait soi-disant abandonné.

« Lorsque tu m'as appelé ce soir-là… Quand tu as… Pris ces médicaments. Tu te souviens ? »

Matt ne dit rien, regardant ailleurs et laissant le soleil le bercer. Il redoutait ces moments où ils parlaient de ce genre de bêtises qu'il avait faites.

« Lorsque tu ne m'as plus répondu, j'ai appelé Kelly. Il euh… Il s'est littéralement jeté sur toi, tu sais. Je me rappelle parfaitement de tous les détails. Je me souviens de sa voix paniquée et fragile, il ne savait même plus quoi faire tant il était sous le choc. Et le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent, il t'a maintenu en vie. Je l'entendais crier, te crier dessus de ne pas abandonner, je l'entendais balancer des injures. Il s'en est voulu. Il s'en veut toujours parce qu'il croit qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Parce qu'il m'avait promis de veiller sur toi et… »

Gabby reprit son souffle tentant de se calmer en fermant les yeux et pour réfléchir aux mots qu'elle devait prononcer.

« Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, il était assis, la tête dans ses mains, à pleurer et… Et à demander pardon. Tu comprends, Matt ? Kelly s'en veut tellement de ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Pendant un bref instant, le cœur de Matt chavira. Kelly, pleurer ? Cela n'allait pas ensemble. Cela n'était arrivé que peu de fois, qu'il se souvenait de quand c'était arrivé : la mort d'Andy, l'accident de Shay et Dawson avec l'ambulance, sa blessure à la tête, le kidnapping de sa demi-sœur, la mort de Shay, et ensuite plus rien. Il n'avait pleuré que lorsqu'il avait perdu un être cher ou lorsqu'on s'en était pris à ses proches. Cela voulait tout dire.

« I-il… Il a pleuré ? »

« Et pendant un bon moment », confirma Gabby. « Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés quand je suis arrivée, et April m'a dit qu'elle avait eu du mal à le faire sortir de la pièce. Et avant cela, elle avait eu du mal à prendre le relais lorsque… Lorsqu'il te ballonnait. Quand je disais qu'il t'avait maintenu en vie, il l'a fait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que le respirateur prenne le relais ».

Cela touchait énormément Matt de savoir ce que Kelly avait fait pour lui. A quel point il s'était acharné et à quel point il s'en voulait. Et aussi de savoir que lui-même s'était enfoncé très loin dans sa chute. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'ici que tout ceci avait été aussi grave.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il. « Je… Je voulais simplement dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit sans… Sans cauchemar ».

Gabby ne dit rien, laissant Matt expliquer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela semblait être une chose juste.

« Quand j'ai commencé à avoir la tête qui tourne, j'ai su que… Que quelque chose n'allait pas, et… Et j'ai appelé le premier numéro ».

« Le mien ».

Matt acquiesça doucement, visiblement ému de parler de cela pendant qu'il tournait de plus en plus la tête vers Gabby.

« Je voulais juste… Avoir une nuit au calme, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends, Matt. Je comprends parfaitement, crois-moi », confirma-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Prenant Matt dans ses bras, Gabby ferma les yeux et laissa plusieurs larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était à la fois triste et heureuse triste de savoir Matt dans une telle détresse et colère, et heureuse de savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé cette soirée-là, lorsqu'il avait fait une overdose de somnifères.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Carlos et Elyanor rentrèrent de leur rendez-vous avec le plein de courses, et se mirent aussitôt à préparer le dîner. Ils voulaient tous deux réaliser une recette dont ils avaient le secret, pour leurs hôtes mais aussi pour Kelly, qui allait bientôt arriver. Matt avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart, se remettant dans la position qu'il avait eu presque toute l'après-midi, c'est-à-dire les pieds dans l'eau du lac, bien qu'elle était devenue très froide, à profiter de la vue qu'il avait avec le coucher du soleil. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Kelly arriva à son tour, frappant à la porte avant d'entrer et rencontrant pour la première fois la femme de Carlos.

« Enchanté ! Et félicitations pour ce petit bout ! Une fille ou un garçon ? »

« C'est un garçon, et on a une petite idée du prénom, avant que vous ne demandiez », Sourit Elyanor.

Elle connaissait trop bien le monde des pompiers pour savoir qu'ils étaient très curieux, et d'une ville à une autre, ils ne changeaient pas du tout. Kelly sourit également, tournant ensuite sa tête vers Gabby.

« Où est Matt ? »

« Sur la terrasse. Donne-lui de la compagnie, nous on prépare la table et à manger ».

Kelly embrassa Gabby sur la joue, la remerciant d'avoir cédé à sa demande de passer à la cabane pour avoir des nouvelles de Matt en personne. La baie vitrée étant ouverte, il passa sur la terrasse en faisant le moins de bruit possible, même s'il se doutait qu'il avait entendu la conversation et savait donc qu'il était là. Il sourit, contemplant le calme que semblait avoir son frère de cœur, et s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré.

« J'ai l'impression que ton séjour ici te fait beaucoup de bien », affirma Kelly en s'asseyant près de Matt, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau froide du lac.

« Je me sens bien ici ».

« C'est pour ça que j'ai mis cette cabane à ta disposition. Je savais que ça t'avait fait du bien autrefois, alors je me suis dit qu'une fois encore, cet endroit pourrait t'aider ».

Matt esquissa un léger sourire, abaissant sa tête doucement.

« Gabby m'a raconté que… Que tu t'en voulais pour… Pour mon overdose ? »

Kelly s'apprêtait à répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Toutes les images de ce moment précis se mirent à le hanter. Il avala sa salive, tentant de clarifier sa voix et sa gorge.

« Lorsque Gabby m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu étais en train de… J'ai tout de suite couru vers la chambre et… Et je sentais mon cœur se serrer. Je me souviens avoir jeté mon téléphone au sol et… Et tu ne te réveillais pas. C'est là que j'ai vu la boîte vide. J'ai paniqué. J'ai… J'ai tellement paniqué que je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire », expliqua-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion, les yeux devenant de plus en plus rouges et sa voix devenant de plus en plus tremblante. « Je… Comme tu ne respirais pas, je… J'ai fait un massage le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent et… Et après, je me suis occupé de ta respiration, jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'hôpital. Ils ont voulu t'emmener à Lakeshore, mais j'ai insisté pour que tu sois amené à Chicago MED, et… Arrivé là-bas, tu… Ton cœur s'est emballé ».

Kelly reprit sa respiration, faisant une pause à cause de ses émotions chamboulées. Matt restait de marbre, absorbant le moindre mot de son meilleur ami. Le voir dans cet état en lui racontant son point de vue de son overdose, c'était un grand choc. Il n'avait jamais vu Kelly dans cet état émotionnel.

« Et ensuite, April m'a accompagné jusque dans la salle d'attente et on m'a donné des vêtements plus… Décents que mon boxer et mon t-shirt troué », dit-il en rigolant, essayant au passage de se détendre, en vain. « Je m'en suis voulu pour tout cela. Je devais te surveiller, j'aurais dû te surveiller. Je l'avais promis, je te l'avais promis », avança-t-il en insistant sur le 'te' ».

« Kelly, tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure », tenta Matt afin de discréditer son ami. « Je voulais dormir toute une nuit sans faire de cauchemar et… Et ce n'est que quand ma tête s'est mise à tourner que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait. Tu n'y es pour rien ».

« Mais je t'ai abandonné ensuite ! Je t'ai laissé dans cette cage de verre en psy alors que tu avais besoin du contraire ! »

« Et tu pensais que c'était la meilleure solution ! Oui je t'en ai voulu, évidemment ! Mais pourquoi t'en vouloir quand tu ne voulais que mon bien-être ? »

Kelly resta là, bouche bée, ses yeux plongeant dans le regard de Matt. Etait-ce vrai ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne lui en voulait pas ?

« Gabby m'a fait comprendre que… Que malgré le fait que… Que je ne te voyais pas, tu avais été là pour moi, et… Et je t'en ai voulu pour rien du tout. Je pensais vraiment que… Que… »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Kelly finit la phrase de Matt, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Que je t'avais abandonné ? »

Timidement et couvert de honte, Matt acquiesça, tentant de détourner le regard. Ce n'était sans compter sur Kelly, qui attrapa sa mâchoire et fit tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Matt, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, et cela n'arrivera jamais. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre, tu te souviens ? Toi, tu ne m'as pas abandonné après la mort de Shay, après tout ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est à mon tour d'être là pour toi ».

Matt ferma ses yeux, retenant les larmes prêtes à couler, et acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Après tout, cela sert à ça un frère ».

Les deux amis partagèrent un câlin amical, Matt laissant échapper quelques larmes. Mais être assis au bord de la terrasse comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le lac glacé, entraînant Kelly dans sa chute. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel moment, Kelly grelotta dans l'eau, insultant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

« Bon sang Matt ! » ne s'empêcha pas de crier.

Au son de la voix de Kelly, qui sonnait comme quelqu'un de surpris, Gabby crut aussitôt que Matt était en train de faire une crise, et elle se précipita dehors, sur la terrasse. N'apercevant pas son homme et son meilleur ami, elle s'avança doucement, les appelant doucement.

« En bas, dans le lac… », guida Kelly tout en grelottant à cause de l'eau glacée.

En apercevant les deux amis dans l'eau, Gabby ne put se retenir de rire, voire de pleurer de rire. Le spectacle était saisissant, et Carlos ainsi qu'Elyanor furent curieux à leur tour, au point de venir sur la terrasse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Oh rien… », assura Kelly. « Matt a juste perdu l'équilibre et il a essayé de se rattraper à moi », expliqua-t-il en faisant semblant d'être énervé.

Carlos et Elyanor se mirent à rire en chœur avec Gabby alors que les deux amis restaient dans le lac. Subitement, une idée traversa l'esprit de Kelly, et il tourna la tête vers Matt. Son regard avait changé, il était plus doux, plus… Plus en paix. Et en une fraction de seconde à peine, Matt avait compris son frère. Il lui lança un sourire, puis il acquiesça, et enfin, tous deux plongèrent leurs mains dans l'eau afin d'éclabousser les voyeurs sur la terrasse, riant de bon cœur. Carlos souriant lui aussi, parce qu'en séjournant ici, dans cette cabane, entouré des personnes que Matt aimait, il apprenait à connaître le pompier, à le retrouver comme il était avant : rieur, souriant, aimant. Le voir s'amuser autant avec Kelly, c'était ce qu'il attendait de voir depuis longtemps. Sa carapace défensive commençait à se reformer.


	25. La perfection

**Chapitre 25: La perfection**

Une semaine était à nouveau passée. Matt avait toujours beaucoup de mal à faire face à la situation, il disait qu'il allait mieux. Il le pensait sincèrement, mais il en était encore peu sûr. Se remettre de cette blessure béante allait prendre du temps, il en avait conscience. Et pour commencer la guérison, il avait besoin de retrouver son chez soi, sa routine quotidienne. De se sentir comme avant donc. Avec l'appui de Gabby, de Carlos et Elyanor, il décida donc de rentrer sur Chicago. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il tournait en rond à la cabane, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire, mais cela l'incitait à ressasser le passé, et cela n'était pas bon du tout. Trois semaines également à travailler sur un nouveau plan de travail pour la cuisine, qu'il avait créé, réalisé et posé avec l'aide de Carlos et Kelly, qui avait décidé de passer tous les jours à la cabane lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde, alors que Gabby et Elyanor s'étaient dévouées pour le peindre. Avec la finition bois et l'ambiance de la maison, et avec l'accord de Kelly puisqu'il était le propriétaire de la cabane, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser des tons mats naturels, marbrés et écrus, faisant ressortir tous les détails boisés que Matt avait pu réaliser. En voyant le travail de maître qu'il avait réalisé, Carlos avait alors confié une mission pour Matt, qu'il pouvait commencer à son retour sur Chicago comme il voulait que tout soit vraiment parfait pour le venue de son petit garçon, il lui avait demandé si c'était possible de créer un berceau et une chaise à bascule, ce que Matt accepta tout de suite de bon cœur. En effet, Carlos avait compris que réaliser des travaux manuels de ce genre permettait à Matt de ne pas penser à son traumatisme et lui permettait d'exprimer librement sa créativité. Travailler le bois était sa nouvelle thérapie pour aller mieux dans un sens. Le temps du voyage sembla plus court qu'à l'accoutumé, sans doute à cause du fait que Gabby et Matt étaient très excités de rejoindre la vie citadine de Chicago. Ce dernier demanda si c'était possible de passer par la caserne en rentrant chez eux, sachant que leurs amis et collègues étaient de garde. Gabby gara la voiture et tous deux sortirent, rencontrant d'abord les pompiers du camion de secours. Tous sans exception les accueillirent chaleureusement, avec des tapes amicales dans le dos et des embrassades.

« C'est bon de te revoir ici, Matt », avoua Kelly en lui chuchotant à l'oreille pendant leur accolade.

« J'avoue que cela me manque », dit-il en souriant. « Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être tout à fait prêt pour ça ».

« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Ta place sera toujours là à t'attendre ».

« Qui me remplace en attendant ? »

« Un gars qui s'appelle… Jason Kannell je crois ? Il prétend te connaître, mais il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi ».

« Oh bon sang… Kannell me remplace ! »

Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire, au grand désarroi des hommes en face de lui et qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était presque parti en fou rire.

« Kannell et moi venons du même quartier, on a grandi ensemble. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était devenu lieutenant ! »

A ce moment précis de la conversation, les portes de la caserne s'ouvrirent et une flopée de pompiers sortirent du bâtiment pour se retrouver ensemble au niveau du garage.

« Je savais que je connaissais cette voix ! » lança Herrmann, très heureux de voir son lieutenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras, ce que Matt accepta difficilement tout en souriant. Les gestes brusques pouvaient encore quelques fois déclencher de mauvais souvenirs, mais Matt arrivait plus ou moins à les contrôler à présent.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Herrmann. Et vous tous ! »

Plusieurs accolades plus tard, il ne restait plus que le nouveau lieutenant de remplacement : Kannell. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, et décidèrent de faire croire à tous qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout le temps de quelques minutes. Ils se dévisagèrent, les membres du Squad, qui savaient pourtant que les deux se connaissaient, perdirent leur sourire. Oui il se connaissaient, mais et s'ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout ? S'ils se détestaient ? Pas un mot ne sortit d'aucune bouche des pompiers et des ambulanciers. Mais au bout d'un moment, Matt et Jason ne purent se retenir plus longtemps : ils éclatèrent de rire, laissant tous les pompiers dans l'incompréhension. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, criant de joie.

« Bon sang, je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu lieutenant ! »

« En fait, c'est très récent. C'est mon premier placement à ce poste ».

« Tu es toujours remplaçant ? »

« Il faut croire que oui. Mais ça ne fait rien, cela me permet de voyager entre les casernes. J'aime bien en fait ».

Les autres comprirent qu'en effet, Kannell connaissait bien Casey, ce qui les intrigua davantage.

« Donc vous vous connaissez bien », lança Otis, dubitatif.

« Kannell et moi avons vécu dans le même quartier dans notre enfance. Jusqu'à ce que la famille de Kannell déménage à l'autre bout de la ville ».

« Malgré la dureté de notre quartier, on a quand même réussi à s'en sortir. On avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble, mais… Je suis quand même content de voir que nous sommes là, dans le corps de pompiers de Chicago ».

« On aurait pu mal finir, en effet. Je suis vraiment content de te voir ».

« Moi aussi, frangin ».

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous étiez des aimants à connerie ? » lança Herrmann.

« On peut dire ça. Notre quartier n'était pas le plus hardcore de la ville, mais on y trouvait des gangs assez dangereux. Ils nous ont tenté plus d'une fois, ils nous ont proposé des armes, une protection, de la drogue, toutes sortes de choses, mais… On disait non à chaque fois. Parce qu'on avait un rêve en commun, et on s'était dit qu'on allait le réaliser ensemble. Il y avait eu une intervention des pompiers dans notre classe, pour nous présenter leur métier, et on a immédiatement su que c'était ce que nous devions faire pour nous en sortir ».

« Et ensuite, tu as déménagé, et on a perdu contact ».

« Ouai, la séparation fut terrible. Et un jour, plusieurs années plus tard, j'entends dire que Matthew Casey est arrivé premier de sa promotion à l'Académie des pompiers de Chicago, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'inscrive pour nettoyer son bordel et faire mieux que lui ».

« Pourtant, c'est toujours moi qui ait le record, non ? »

« Hey ! »

Kelly se braqua tout de suite en riant, prétextant que c'était lui qui avait le record de l'examen final, les autres écoutant leur conversation passionnante sans dire un mot.

« Je t'assure que j'ai le record ! Je l'ai battu de quelques secondes il me semble ! »

« Tu veux appeler le chef Tiberg pour en avoir le cœur net ? »

« Vas-y ! Appelle-le, on verra alors qui a raison ! »

Jason Kannell comprit très vite que le lieutenant Severide entretenait une relation très particulière avec son ami d'enfance, au point d'en être un peu jaloux. Mais Matt avait refait sa vie après son déménagement, et cela ne l'interpellait pas de voir qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Kelly appela le chef Tiberg, celui-ci riant dans le téléphone en comprenant pourquoi deux des meilleurs lieutenants du corps des pompiers l'avaient appelé.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, sérieusement chef ! »

Kelly entendit le chef Tiberg marmonner dans le téléphone, quelque chose du genre « je vous jure, ces deux-là sont pas croyables », faisant rire tout le monde car Severide avait mis sur haut-parleur.

« Alors, j'ai ici les records, et… Je n'ai pas le nom de celui-ci qui le détient, mais une chose est sure, il est de cinq minutes et vingt et une secondes ».

Les deux lieutenants se regardèrent, abasourdis. Ce n'était pas l'un de leurs records. Kannell étouffa un rire, tout le monde braquant son regard sur le lieutenant de remplacement.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je m'étais inscrit pour nettoyer ton bordel ! »

« C-c'est ton record ?! »

Un fou rire s'installa, aucun des membres de la caserne 51 ne s'attendant à ce dénouement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Kelly avait raccroché en remerciant le chef Tiberg pour avoir clarifié une situation, tous rentrèrent dans la salle commune. C'était bientôt la fin de leur garde, Matt et Gabby décidèrent, avec l'accord du chef Boden, de rester jusqu'à ce que la garde soit fini. Pour dire vrai, cela étonnait Matt de voir qu'en étant ici, dans son élément, il ne pensait pas à tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ses amis et collègues lui faisaient oublier la tragédie qu'il était en train de surmonter. Mais malgré tout, Matt avait peur. Il voulait retrouver sa place chez les pompiers, dans la caserne qui l'a vu grandir, mais il était terrifié à l'idée que lors d'une intervention, des souvenirs douloureux puissent remonter à la surface. Il voulait revenir, mais il jugea que c'était encore trop tôt. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Matt demande à Herrmann et à Otis de les suivre dans la salle de débriefing pour leur parler. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, et avait besoin d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, mon lieutenant ? »

« Euh… Voilà. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose ».

Curieux, Herrmann et Otis se redressèrent, tout ouïe.

« Allez, crache le morceau ».

« J'aimerais faire une surprise à Gabby ce soir, au Molly's. Et… J'aimerais savoir si c'est possible de… »

Matt leur expliqua alors toute la démarche qu'il souhaitait. Après environ trente secondes à faire un monologue entrecoupé de hochement de tête, les trois hommes se mirent à sourire.

« Je vois. On organisera tout pour ce soir. Mais ne venez pas avant 21h30, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Merci les gars, c'est… C'est vraiment important pour moi ».

« Aucun souci ».

Ils retournèrent alors dans la salle commune. La garde étant finie, ils se changèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, en se promettant de passer au Molly's ce soir.

Le soir même, à peine quelques heures après avoir expliqué son plan à Herrmann, ce dernier et Otis le contactèrent pour lui indiquer que tout était prêt et que le bar n'attendait plus que lui et Gabby. Matt voulait surprendre la femme dont il partageait la vie depuis plusieurs années de la plus belle des manières. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point sa présence à ses côtés dans les moments les plus sombres était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis très longtemps. Elle avait été là lors du jugement de la libération de sa mère, également lorsqu'Hallie avait péri dans un incendie. Elle avait été la première à voir que son comportement exemplaire à la caserne n'avait été qu'une façade, et par conséquent à réellement l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle l'avait aidé lorsqu'Heather s'était retrouvée en prison et que lui devait garder ses deux filleuls, Ben et Griffin. Il avait demandé l'aide de tous les pompiers de la caserne 51 mais celle qui l'aidait le plus, c'était encore Gabby. Celle qui était là à présent, celle qui malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux avait toujours été à ses côtés, c'était toujours Gabby. Elle l'avait accepté comme il était brisé, à reconstruire. Lui ne voyait que les côtés négatifs, mais la femme de sa vie lui rappelait souvent la liste des choses positives : pour elle, Matt était quelqu'un de parfait. Aussi têtu qu'elle, avec un côté blagueur et sérieux à la fois, empli de gentillesse et d'amour à revendre. Et pour la remercier, il avait préparé quelque chose en secret, et même Herrmann et Otis se demandaient en préparant le bar ce qu'il prévoyait. Mais il voulait garder le secret jusqu'au bout et n'avait rien voulu préciser. Donc, le soir après avoir mangé comme si de rien était, il proposa à Gabby de sortir au bar tout en lui demandant si elle pouvait toujours mettre la robe qu'elle portait le jour où ils se sont vraiment embrassés la toute première fois, sous le porche de son appartement. Pour ne pas trop éveiller sa curiosité, Matt lui avait dit qu'il adorait cette robe, et qu'elle était absolument parfaite pour elle. Elle n'alla pas plus loin, et voulait faire plaisir à son homme, elle essaya la fameuse robe. Elle lui allait encore comme un gant. Voulant être parfaite pour lui, elle détacha ses cheveux et les laissa tomber sur ses épaules, et appliqua également une couche de rouge à lèvres carmin. Ainsi, elle était vraiment comme il y a trois ans, lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à aller sonner chez lui pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Mais Matt avait été plus rapide, et à l'ouverture de sa porte d'entrée, il était là. Elle se souvenait de ce moment, précis, ce moment où leurs regards se sont croisés, le désir de l'autre prenant place face à la surprise de voir la personne aimée. Tranquillement, ils firent ainsi la route jusqu'au bar et se garèrent. Ils entrèrent alors dans le Molly's et furent accueillis à bras ouverts par toute l'équipe de la caserne 51.

« Herrmann ? Pourquoi le karaoke est sorti ? On est jeudi, la soirée karaoke c'est le mardi », s'interrogea Gabby.

« Oh, euh… C'est… Euh… »

« C'est moi », interrompit Casey. « J'ai demandé cela ».

Sous le regard interrogateur de Gabby, Matt se leva et prit la direction des enceintes, prenant le micro en main et l'allumant. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ses collègues au 51, les nombreux inconnus adeptes du bar, tous surpris par la démarche. Il avait perdu l'habitude de parler devant une équipe, et encore plus devant des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Euh… Comme vous le savez, je… Traverse un moment assez difficile et… Et il y a une personne qui a toujours été là pour moi… Dans mes moments de doute, de colère, de deuil, de… Enfin, tout le temps. Elle a été à mes côtés dès le début, et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu… J'ai pu lui faire traverser, elle est toujours là. Et… Et je voulais la remercier pour cela. J'ai passé trois semaines loin de tous et de tout et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même. Et ceci, n'est qu'une partie de ce que j'ai appris ».

Matt ferma les yeux, alors qu'une musique douce commença à faire vibrer la salle.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well,_ _I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Dès les premières paroles, les premiers sourires s'affichèrent sur certains visages, notamment ceux d'Herrmann et Otis. Pour les autres, c'était la surprise qui dominait. Après tout, personne n'avait surpris Casey chanter auparavant. Gabby aussi était sous le choc, prise par l'émotion, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait demandé à ce qu'elle porte cette robe en particulier. Elle représentait le début de leur idylle, leur histoire.

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Emue, Gabby ne pouvait retenir quelques larmes. Ce n'était cependant pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de bonheur. Matt était en train de lui déclarer son amour inconditionnel. Il lui expliquait au travers de cette chanson à quel point il l'aimait, il la chérissait, mais aussi qu'il n'allait pas abandonner.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Tout le monde regarda Gabby, même Otis et Herrmann n'avait pas compris entièrement ce que leur lieutenant voulait faire ce soir, mais à présent ils en avaient le cœur net : il voulait montrer à Gabby que malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver dans sa vie, son amour pour elle n'avait pas changé, et ce depuis le début de leur relation. Que c'était quelque chose de tellement fort que rien ni personne ne pouvait briser cela. La chanson continua, Matt avait fermé les yeux et se revoyait à la cabane dans les bois, à jouer de la musique au bord du lac. Cela lui permettait de s'exprimer librement, et c'était ce qu'il faisait au travers de cette chanson. Elle avait été faite pour Gabby. Il voulait lui assurer que malgré les obstacles, il l'aimait comme au premier jour comme lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte devant lui, habillée de cette même robe, maquillé de la même façon, coiffée à l'identique. Ce jour-là, elle avait été parfaite, et depuis, rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours aussi parfaite, il était toujours aussi amoureux.

 _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand, be my girl I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Un interlude instrumental vint couper la chanson. Ce fut bref, mais assez long pour que Matt ouvre les yeux et contemple la scène quelques secondes. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs discussions, leurs regards tournés vers la petite scène qu'Otis et Herrmann avaient mis en place au fond du bar. Tous semblaient surpris de voir une personne introvertie comme Casey s'ouvrir au monde à travers une chanson. Cela le fit sourire, et alors qu'il allait recommencer à chanter, il ferma les yeux à nouveau, contemplant intérieurement chaque trait, chaque courbe de Gabby. Il mit alors toute son énergie, tout son amour pour la fin de cette chanson, pour que la femme qu'il aimait comprenne qu'il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

La musique s'arrêta, pas un bruit ne vint interrompre le silence régnant dans la pièce. Etonné, Matt ouvrit les yeux, et compris que ce qu'il venait de faire avait ébahi la salle entière. Il posa alors son regard sur Gabby, qui fut la première à bouger elle sauta de son tabouret, se ruant sur la scène pour enlacer Matt, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues glacées.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Matt. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime tellement… », avoua-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que la foule amassée commença à applaudir la prestation, parfois même à siffler de bonheur. Tout le monde était conquis, et personne ne savait que Matt avait un talent de ce genre. Savourant cet instant, Matt et Gabby se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le bar sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de tapes amicales.

« Dis donc, mon lieutenant ! Vous nous avez caché cela tout ce temps ! »

« Je ne savais pas non plus que j'en étais capable jusqu'à très récemment », admit-il.

« Ah ouai ? »

« Mh. J'ai appris cela après… Pendant mon séjour dans le département du docteur Charles ».

Tous comprirent que ce sujet était encore un peu tabou et trop récent pour Matt, et personne n'alla plus loin. Ce qu'il devait savoir, c'était simplement qu'il avait découvert son don pour la musique peu après les événements tragiques qui l'ont conduit jusqu'ici. Chacun décida de consommer sa boisson presque en silence. Le couple formé par Matt et Gabby s'embrassa, content de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et subi sur les quelques semaines qui venaient de passer. Casey lui sourit, la contemplant comme au premier jour avec désir, avec fougue et avec amour.

« J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne dois plus me cacher derrière…. Derrière mes peurs et mes angoisses. Je dois les affronter ».

Matt prit une grande inspiration, Gabby et ses amis le regardant en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Je vais aller au procès. Je dois témoigner ».

Emu, Matt retint quelques larmes, soutenu par tous ses collègues et la femme de sa vie. Il devait affronter ses démons. Il devait le faire pour aller mieux, il devait faire face à cette femme qui avait perdu tant de choses.

« Matt, bébé. On va le faire. Tous ensemble », assura Gabby, les autres pompiers acquiesçant pour apporter leurs soutiens à leur lieutenant.

* * *

 **A/U:** **La chanson chantée par Matt Casey s'appelle Perfect, et elle est interprétée par Ed Sheeran**


End file.
